Dejarte ir
by Chiaki28
Summary: Su relación tanto en el escenario como en el hogar era envidiable. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos; alegrías, decepciones y sueños, ellos se prometieron siempre estar enamorados, pero ante la repentina decisión de Karamatsu para experimentar una nueva profesión ¿Podrán sostener ese frágil amor? O la llegada de alguien más lo terminará de quebrar. KaraIchi/ OsoKara/ Jyushiichi
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Si has entrado a este fic te agradezco mucho el que le estes dando una oportunidad.

Bueno esta extraña historia mezcla el au de Fujio Rock y en donde trabajan en un aeropuerto.

Advertencia: Las parejas que esta historia contendrá son KaraIchi, OsoKara y Jyushiichi, pero primero se partirá con KaraIchi.

Si ya has tenido alguna experiencia con mis otros fics y te estes preguntando ¿Que diablos tiene esta chica con los traumas amorosos? Pues...son mi especialidad.

Ni el anime, ni la imagen son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les guste y se narra desde el punto de vista de Ichi.

* * *

¿Para qué continuar latiendo por un imposible? Si esté jamás me será permitido acariciar.

¿Para qué seguir maltrecho? Si ya tengo la certeza de que mis fantasías caerán y se destrozarán cual cristal.

Soy un jodido masoquista.

Desde que adquirí consciencia sobre el único deseo que regía mi cerrado y punzante corazón, y los talentos ocultos que entre mis dedos florecían, alguien siempre se ha impuesto hacia mis anhelos, señalándome lo ridículos y poco factibles que estos son. Lo estúpido que es soñar con los ojos abiertos y besar con fe un futuro que no camina hacia ningún lugar; pequeño y descalzo, inocente y trémulo, de rostro gentil y mirada extasiada. Les he fallado, fracase ante quien tuvo la desdicha de conocer está cínica personalidad.

Cuando rendí la prueba de ingreso universitario le prometí a mi familia que si obtenía un buen puntaje me encaminaría hacia la institución que ellos escogieran, y seguiría con la tradición de estudiar algo relacionado con la rama de la medicina. Ellos no debieron esperar más que engaños y patrañas de un hipócrita traidor. Fue su error; ya que yo no simplemente saqué un excelente puntaje, sino que también, fui premiado con una codiciosa beca en artes.

Y sin escuchar la seductora voz de mis demonios o hacer caso al dolor en mis músculos por las cadenas con las que me ataron, me escapé de mi hogar hacia una pequeña provincia, a estudiar en la universidad que yo quería, con mi dinero, sudor y esfuerzo.

Escuchando por primera vez lo que me rogaba mi quebrantado y corrompido, pero, aun así, inocente, espíritu.

"Que tontera" Musite metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis jeans, repasando con la mirada los hogareños locales de esa nueva y rustica ciudad "De igual forma no dejare esta estupidez a medio hacer" Me animé, antes de tomar una manilla de plata e ingresar a un elegante y poco conocido café.

El establecimiento poseía paredes de mármol decoradas con un cálido color caoba, un agradable aroma a expreso se impregnaba en el lugar, sus pisos eran flotantes y resplandecían con las lámparas de sencillo diseño, los asientos tenían un toque bohemio y contemporáneo, simulando ser un banquillo, cuando al tacto se asemejaban a un cojín relleno de plumas, con un gran escenario al centro siendo ocupado por una risueña chica.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Cada uno de mis músculos trepito al escuchar la alegre y chillona voz de Todomatsu "Por acá" Bajando la nuca ante las miradas de los demás comensales, me encaminé cerca de la barra en donde él preparaba el café "Diablos, no pensé que vendrías"

"En la mañana tú fuiste quien me amenazo" Le recordé con el ceño tenso y la mandíbula apretada.

"Oye, si nos van a forzar a compartir dormitorios en la universidad" Su blanca y pequeño mano me golpeo la sien sin ningún cuidado "Quiero comenzar a ser tu amigo"

"Tsk" Volteé el rostro fingiendo leer el menú sobre la barra "Amigos"

"Pero que cruel" Se quejó oscureciendo su adorable mirada rosácea "Sería una lástima que alguien saboteara tu bebida o algo así" Esa mueca filosa me rebano "Después de todo si no somos amigos no tengo ninguna obligación moral contigo" Él era el mismo diablo vestido con satín y un par de alas de brea pintada.

"¡Atención por favor!" Un hombre de traje morado y prominente dentadura fue quien se robó el escenario "Mis queridos y fieles clientes, para agradecer sus generosas propinas" Pude presenciar como Todomatsu rodo los ojos, fastidiado "Les he traído nuestro número más galante y famoso" Una horda de aplausos y eufóricos gritos femeninos lo silenciaron "Espero que lo disfruten"

Después de que aquel hombre terminara con su discurso, un joven de cabello rebelde; con varios mechones azules, un par de ojos profundos, vestuario a la moda, y una guitarra acústica entre sus manos fue alumbrado por el único reflector antes de encaminarse hacia el micrófono y comenzar a tocar acordes simples.

"¿Quién es el idiota?" Le pregunte un tanto intrigado.

"Karamatsu" Bramó el más bajo "Él trae locas a todas las chicas del local" Sus celos se hallaban tatuados sobre su frente "Es malo para las ventas que él nunca se quede después de presentar"

"Que altanero" Bufe acomodándome en un banquillo frente a mi compañero. Observando como la música parecía envolver al cantante.

No era una canción muy complicada la que él estaba interpretando, tan solo una versión pop de un clásico de los Beatles, sin embargo, por la gracia con la que sus dedos parecían danzar con la guitarra, por la sería expresión con la que se ahogaba cada vez que vivía la melodía, por como cada espectador se veía envuelto en un pacífico, y dulce arrullo cual niño ingenuo, pude asegurar que él tenía un toque especial.

Pronto, cuando el público se encontraba hipnotizado en el segundo estribillo, los ojos del cantante se abrieron para recorrer el lugar y quedarse clavados en donde atendía Todomatsu, entregándole una sincera y coqueta sonrisa que logro erizar mi piel.

"¡Viste!" El de delicadas facciones salto eufóricamente detrás mío, abrazándome por los hombros, presionando mi espalda con el éxtasis goteando "Karamatsu te sonrío" Mi rostro se calentó cual infierno sin saber la razón.

"Claro que no" Me esforcé por controlar mi voz "Es obvio que era para ti Totty" El nombrado rio, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, forzándome a mirar al cantante al apretar mis mejillas.

"¿Eres tonto de verdad o solo lo finges?" Me susurro para que volviera a chocar con esa enigmática mezcla de zafiro y añil "Es evidente que él está babeando por ti"

"¿Y porque eso me interesaría?" Tenía un orgullo que proteger "Él es un petulante" Y aunque me trate de defender no pude quitar más mi atención de ese doloroso idiota. De cierta forma él resultaba encantador.

Una vez nuestras miradas conectadas ya no se pudieron liberar; era como si un magnetismo nos obligase a permanecer de esa manera, como si pudiese hallar la misma tranquilidad bañándome por esa expresión, y atado al melódico sonido de su voz. Cuando la presentación acabo el chico se despidió con una cordial reverencia al bajarse del escenario para desaparecer del local y quizás de mis memorias, desvaneciendo como el sueño que fue.

"Luces decepcionado" Se mofo el más bajo extendiéndome una gran taza negra rellena con capuchino y crema "Que no te sorprenda, es lo que él siempre hace" La fina capa que emitía la bebida no me dejo ver esa expresión "Él es un casanova sin valor"

"Me importa una mierda si se fue o no" Gruñí antes de probar el agradable dulzor de la espuma.

"Eso es cruel" Apenas reconocí una tercera voz a nuestro lado tosí el líquido que estaba probando para, atónito, chocar con esas mismas orbes azules al frente mío "Y yo que me había quedado para saber de ti"

"¿Qué?" No supe cómo acabar cuando sus manos se encontraban acariciando mis labios.

"Te quedo un poco de espuma" Murmullo divertido, lamiéndose los dedos "Deliciosa, por cierto"

"Tan arrogante como te había imaginado" Declaro Todomatsu ofreciéndole una taza igual a la mía "Y no eres tan galante de cerca" Con fiereza le sonrío.

"¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto por acá?" Reí ante la frialdad que él le enseño a mi amigo "Estoy seguro de que te recordaría sí hubieses estado aquí"

"Hace un par de semanas llegue al pueblo" Murmulle divertido "Y es la primera vez que me animo a venir a la parte céntrica, o mejor dicho me obligaron a conocer" Eleve una ceja sin despegarle la mirada a la taza "Pero eso a ti no te debería importar" Esboce una cínica sonrisa al finalizar "Kusomatsu" Su rostro se deformo ante las risas de Todomatsu para luego dibujar una gentil expresión.

"You´re so cute, my kitty" Estruendos que se intensificaron ante mi nuevo apodo.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!" Colérico me levante de mi banquillo para agarrarlo del cuello de su ridícula chaqueta de cuero "¿Estás buscando pelea?" Él ni siquiera se inmuto "¿Tan pronto buscas morir?" Él me ponía nervioso.

"Lo lamento" Murmullo revolviéndome los cabellos "Es solo que" Repentinamente lucía apenado "Creo que quede fascinado contigo"

"Doloroso" Gruñí antes de azotar su mano.

"Y me encantaría saber más de ti" Un extraño cosquilleo inundo hasta la última vena de mi cuerpo al confrontar esa desconocida sinceridad "¿Puedo?" Él era un sujeto extraño "Por favor" Pero ese extraño encanto fue el que me atrapo.

"Soy estudiante de música en la escuela de artes" Aquellas palabras escaparon de mi boca sin mi consentimiento, dejándome vulnerable y expuesto "Toco el bajo desde hace cinco años, más o menos, y Todomatsu, mi compañero de cuarto" Lo presente arrebatándole su puesto de espectador "Se encarga del teclado"

"¿Dos músicos también?" Una juguetona sonrisa entre sus pómulos nació "Interesting" Se repitió acortando la distancia entre nosotros dos, asfixiándome con el varonil aroma que su cuello desprendía, y las gotas de sudor que por su frente corrían.

"Aunque nosotros nunca nos hemos presentado como tú" Se quejó el más bajo tomando el contenido de mi taza de café, repasándose el labio con la lengua "Es una pena" Completamente satisfecho. El lobo con perfecta piel de oveja.

"Mi amigo Jyushimatsu y yo tenemos algo así como una banda" Deliro en voz alta "Y estábamos pensando en convertirla en algo más serio al añadir miembros en ella" Sus grandes y cálidas manos acunaron las mías consiguiendo que ambos nos viésemos envueltos en un espasmo "Me gustaría escucharlos a los dos tocar para que podamos trabajar juntos"

"¡Por supuesto que!" No pude terminar de gritar al tener la palma de Todomatsu cubriendo mis labios.

"Sera un gusto para nosotros" Me corrigió con una mueca gélida y una expresión de pura amenaza "Verdad ¿Ichimatsu?"

"Ichimatsu" Balbuceó el cantante un tanto apenado "Es un nombre muy bonito" Mi rostro nuevamente ardió, mis brazos se relajaron ante su tacto, las espinas a mi alrededor se comenzaron a marchitar. Estaba perdido.

"Quizás lo podamos intentar" Perdido por él "Karamatsu" Con la sonrisa ingenua y esa mirada ilusionada, los tres sellamos nuestro destino aquella agradable noche al son del jazz.

Y tal como Karamatsu lo había planteado, yo y Todomatsu en su banda nos quedamos. En aquel pequeño y soñador grupo de trajes cambiantes y personalidades chocantes con los años crecimos; los cuatro integrantes practicamos hasta quedar agobiados, nos frustramos con el aumento de ego, peleamos por el título y los fracasos, nos reconciliamos, hasta que logramos convertirnos en una sensación con dos modestos álbumes.

Luego de cuatro años de trabajo finalmente sentía que el esfuerzo y las mofas que había tolerado por esos desquiciados sueños descalzos, estaban cobrando sentido. Por primera vez me tatué que en mi corazón el problema no se encontraba enterrado, ni era en mi mente la que se fundía la locura.

Ante el recuerdo de cada escupida de desprecio y pisada de insensibilidad me sentía satisfecho. Grandiosa sensación.

Actualmente nos encontrábamos ahogados por las luces del reflector, extasiados por los gritos de nuestro animado público, confiando a ciegas en el talento del contrario, en el último concierto de la primera gira que había lanzado nuestra naciente carrera. Con el corazón agitado, la garganta irritada de tanto gritar, los dedos cansados, el cuerpo adolorido y las ojeras mal cubiertas con maquillaje continuamos tocando nuestra canción, con esa dolorosa pero encantadora voz.

Antes de dar la reverencia final indicándoles a todos que se debían retirar Karamatsu nos invitó a dejar nuestros instrumentos para ubicarnos en los podios más cercanos al público, despidiéndonos con un verdadero afecto. Sin que el telón se logrará bajar, el muy maldito me había robado un beso en medio del escenario, quedando complacido con mi rostro repleto de vergüenza y los chillidos de nuestras fanáticas.

"¡Eso estuvo increíble!" Todomatsu eufórico se lazo hacia mis brazos, arrojándonos a ambos al suelo al haber perdido todas mis fuerzas en esas maratónicas cuatro horas "¡Ichimatsu!" Gruño al haberse golpeando la cadera.

"¿Qué te he dicho de arrojarte así Totty?" Aunque le gruñí por lo bajo no deje de sonreír.

"Eres un debilucho" El puchero que él esbozo me irrito "Karamatsu Nii-san, ayúdame" Chasqueé la lengua al ser testigo de la confianza que había nacido entre esos dos. El de mirada zafiro con temor a replicar, auxilió al tecladista para levantarse del suelo.

"Ichimatsu" La gigantes y gentil sonrisa de Jyushimatsu había relajado mi ceño "Dame la mano" Resignado consentí que él me levantara para envolverme en un hostigoso abrazo "¡Sí lo hicimos!" Su contacto jamás me molesto.

"Deberíamos ir a celebrar" Propuso el más bajo acomodase el cabello, el cual ahora lucía orgulloso con un par de mechones rosados.

"¡Sí!" El de imborrable expresión me levanto del suelo como si fuese una especie de juguete para agitarme "¡Hustle, Hustle! ¡Muscle, Muscle!"

"Ustedes dos" Gruñí acariciándome las nacientes arrugas de la frente, esperando para volver a tocar las baldosas del piso y terminar con esta tontera "Yo voy a descansar un rato" Estaba realmente agotado.

"De hecho, my little kitty" El eléctrico tacto de Karamatsu sobre mi hombro me frenó "A mí me gustaría ir a celebrar" Y a pesar de encontrarme exhausto y fastidiado por la multitud "Puedo prometer que será divertido" Por él aceptaría.

"Más vale que lo cumplas, Kusomatsu" Por él aceptaría una y otra vez.

El más alto con una sonrisa satisfecha y galante acuno mi mentón entre sus heridas palmas para compartir un largo e inocente beso superficial, en el cual, el aire entre nosotros no existió, el tiempo se perdió y nos mofamos de la distancia. En donde mis manos se enredaron entre sus cabellos y las suyas volvieron a saborear cada centímetro de mi piel.

Un beso en el que, ambos respiramos la tentación y saboreamos el pecado, mi nombre se esfumo para entregarse y ser esclavo de aquellos dulces labios.

"Qué asco" Chillo el de vestimenta rosa "Si van a hacer sus cosas de pareja consíganse un hotel" Ambos apenados, sin poder disimular aquella ingenua chispa de imprudencia y lo que se pretendía disfrazar como verdadero amor, suspiramos.

"¿Un hotel dices?" Su expresión enmarcada por la arrogancia y su mirada encendida por la pasión me hicieron temblar "Pues tal vez eso hagamos más adelante" Musito abrazándome por la espalda, robándome la respiración "Nosotros nos contuvimos muchos al ir de gira con ustedes dos, deberían agradecer esa consideración" Parpadeé atónito al apreciar como esa imborrable sonrisa se esfumaba, para ser reemplazada por una latente melancolía y el polvo de la decepción, sin poder hacer nada más que observar.

"¿Estas bien?" Mi voz no le pareció llegar "¿Jyushimatsu?" Él finalmente me miro, con los ojos cristalinos y el alma destrozada.

"¡Claro que sí!" Y así engañarnos, una vez más, con su característica actitud. Tan solo lo pretendí ignorar.

Era una basura incombustible de amigo.

Sin que Karamatsu y yo nos pudiésemos apartar, los cuatro abordamos la camioneta con servicio de seguridad para encaminarnos hacia nuestros extravagantes apartamentos. En el asiento trasero mi pareja se dedicó a juguetear con los largos mechones morados de mi cabello, a mimarme con dulces versos de amor, a apegarse en los rincones vacíos de mi cuerpo, a hundir más su marca en mi interior, a escribir con la tinta de su alma su nombre, para que ya no me pudiese librar.

Aunque a nosotros dos nos costó trabajo comenzar con una relación al tener el mismo interés profesional, ese incondicional apoyo, y rebosante cariño me acabaron atrapando, convirtiéndome en un prisionero más del galante de televisión.

"Realmente extrañaba tenerte a mi lado" Y a pesar de ser una decisión caprichosa e impulsiva "Mi lindo Ichimatsu" No me puedo arrepentir.

"Si te vas a poner a decir cosas cursis te arrojare por la ventana, Kusomatsu" Él fue la mejor elección que pude haber tomado.

"I'm sorry, solo parecías querer amor" Él beso mi frente sin perder ese toque de elegancia antes de aferrarse a mi vientre.

"Maldito idiota doloroso" Demostrándome como todas las mañanas que mis fantasías no eran las erradas.

En la camioneta no hubo más ruido que el de nuestras respiraciones y la misma estática; tan solo nos dejamos recostar agotados por esas dos semanas y hastiados con nuestra compañía. En una hora el vehículo se estaciono frente a nuestro condominio invitándonos a subir al último piso del edificio, en donde, solamente yacía nuestro apartamento y el que Todomatsu compartía con Jyushimatsu, justo al frente del nuestro.

Emocionados, los cuatro, pasamos al hogar de nuestros compañeros por un par de cervezas y risas sin sentido; a diferencia de mi hogar compartido con Karamatsu, el de Totty era organizado y estiloso, con varios adornos de nuestros viajes y fotografías de nuestra evolución. El diablo era un vanidoso con vergüenza enterrada.

"Me gustaría que para la siguiente gira consiguiéramos un autobús más grande" El de facciones finas se quitó la chaqueta rosa para arrojarla sobre el sillón "Fue desagradable estar tan juntos" Y comenzar a buscar una película al azar en el cable.

"A mí no me molesto" El murmullo de Karamatsu en contra de mi oreja consiguió que me estremeciera levemente sobre su regazo "Especialmente estar cerca de Ichimatsu"

"De verdad no me puedo acostumbrar a esto" Balbuceó sacando de la nevera un six pack de cervezas, bebiendo con necesidad la primera "Son tan raros como pareja"

"Pero funcionamos gracias a mi encanto" Mi labio se deformo ante la dolorosa pose de mi amante "Y the power of love"

"Enserio" Todomatsu se acomodó a mi lado "¿Qué le viste a ese idiota?" Las vastas y gruesas cejas de mi pareja se arquearon denotando molestia.

"No tengo la menor idea" Fui guía de la sinceridad "Pero de todas formas aquí estamos" Él más alto agarro mi mentón para conectar una densa y magnética mirada.

"Sí" Su sonrisa provoco que algo dentro de mi pecho explotara "Aquí estamos"

Jyushimatsu no hizo más que sonreír, apoyándose en un rincón para fingir haberse interesado por aquella aburrida película de horror, sin adquirir el valor para en ninguna instancia, devolverme la preocupada mirada. Y yo, como el falso protector que soy, me trague esos engaños al ser seducido por la comodidad.

Era más fácil pretender que el problema no existía a confrontarlo.

Cuando la noche se coló por el balcón de ese ostentoso apartamento, y las latas eran lo que resonaba en contra del suelo, Karamatsu y yo decidimos regresar a nuestro hogar con la intención de descansar y mañana poder comenzar con lo que sería el estreno de un resplandeciente y novedoso álbum.

Nosotros ni siquiera entramos a nuestra sala cuando sus manos ya se encontraban despojándome de la ropa, tirando mi abrigo hacia algún lugar, depositando sus labios en contra de mi cuello, saboreando mi piel, recorriendo con sus eléctricos y mágicos dedos mi estómago debajo de esa suelta y fea polera. Nos necesitábamos.

"Te ves emocionado" Él me empujo en contra de la pared del comedor para lamer destilando lujuria mis hombros "K…Karamatsu" Jadeé aferrándome a su espalda, incrustando mis uñas en esa ridícula prenda con mangas de malla.

"Fue muy difícil para mí el reprimirme" Su voz se encontraba cubierta por un instinto animal "Tener que abrazarte en las noches y ya" Su mirada teñida por el hambre "No fue justo" Y su boca guiada por una incontrolable hambre.

"¿Crees que para mí lo fue?" No logre disimular mi puntiaguda expresión al intercambiar posiciones "Nunca habíamos tenido que pasar tanto tiempo así" Fue lo que le murmure antes de alzarme ligeramente en la punta de mis pies y fundirnos en la pasión.

Sus labios cegaron cada uno de mis sentidos, su aroma me enveneno hasta perder la noción de mi propia identidad, un espasmo de electricidad azoto mi columna vertebral cuando él me levanto de las caderas para arrojarme sobre nuestro desordenado y tosco sillón, metiendo sus piernas entre las mías, tomando mis cabellos entre sus manos, humillándome al hacerme rogar por más.

Pronto nuestras esencias se mezclaron en un necesitado vaivén al igual que nuestro sudor. Lo único que se lograba escuchar en la habitación era el rechinar del sofá junto con nuestros acalorados jadeos enterrados. Karamatsu antes de separarse mordió mi labio inferior para sonreír de manera arrogante al perderse en mi expresión.

"Que descarado eres al seducirme con esa clase de mirada" Cientos de agujas cosquillearon por mis músculos cuando con su dedo él comenzó a delinear mi abdomen "Tan hermoso" Su lengua recorrió mi pecho "Pero difícil de alcanzar"

"Fue culpa de todo el trabajo con el álbum" Me defendí con la respiración agitada y la sangre calcinando "Mañana estaré igual de malhumorado ahora que estrenamos material" Pronto esas caricias de fuego y frenesí, se detuvieron.

"Ichimatsu" El sabor a alcohol en la garganta y esa terrible jaqueca se esfumaron al ser testigo de esa extraña y cortante expresión "Hay algo que te tengo que decir" Eran pocas las veces que él me dejaba de coquetear para enseñarme una faceta de seriedad.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Y esas pocas instancias siempre nos lastimaban "¿Karamatsu?" Con una impropia delicadeza me incline en el sofá, apoyándome sobre el codo, para tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

"No creo que esto de la banda funcioné conmigo" No fui capaz de disimular mi sorpresa al dejar caer mi mandíbula junto con la mirada "No es lo que esperaba"

"¿A dónde?" Mis cejas se fruncieron "¿A dónde mierda quieres llegar?" Las espinas nuevamente se habían clavado en lo más profundo de mis anhelos, tratando de defender aquel indefenso e infantil sueño.

"Fue lindo poder ir de gira y sacar más de un éxito, sin embargo, no me veo dedicándome todo el resto de mis años a esto" Con la frustración azotando cada uno de mis nervios lo pateé lejos del sillón, consiguiendo que él cayera de espaldas en el piso.

"¡¿No crees que es un poco tarde para decidir eso?!" Asqueado me levante del sofá con los ojos llorosos de cólera.

"No es mala idea separarnos" Esto era doloroso "Tomarle un tiempo a la banda" Demasiado para soportar.

"¡Fue toda tu puta idea lo de juntarnos!" Con la garganta ardiendo de lo seca que se encontraba.

"Lo sé" Con las manos cansadas al tener las uñas enterradas "Solo no fue como lo soñé" Y el corazón despedazado solamente por él.

"Pero que fácil debe ser esto para ti" Me quebré "Aunque no esperaba más de un cobarde"

"Ichimatsu" A pesar de que me llamó ya no lo quería escuchar "No estoy diciéndote que necesito un tiempo para siempre, solo por un rato"

"Hipócrita" Bramé dándole la espalda, cruzándome de brazos, negándome a respaldarlo.

Me sentía como un imbécil siendo ridiculizado y expuesto bajo las luces de su propio escenario.

"Quiero ejercer por un rato mi verdadera profesión" No contuve mi risa sarcástica al escuchar aquellas tonteras.

"¿Piloto de avión?" Le pregunte azotándolo antes de que me pudiese tocar "Vas a dejar toda esta fama para ir a jugar al cielo" Mis palabras se enredaron en mi garganta formando el lazo con él mi cuello quedo atrapado "Que bonito" Y la daga que a mi pecho amenazo.

"No entiendo cuál es el problema, acabamos de terminar una gira, tenemos más de medio año para trabajar en nuevas canciones y seguir siendo una sensación" Él nuevamente se trató de acercar "¿No puedo probar eso por un rato?" Siendo rechazado al yo retroceder asustado por la amenaza de la incertidumbre.

"Puedes irte al carajo si así lo quieres, no me importa" Me arrepentí de mis palabras cuando él su nuca bajo "Tan solo eres una molestia" Murmullé sabiendo que esa herida no cicatrizaría más.

"Tienes razón" Aquella hermosa mirada pronto se transformó "No te lo debí haber dicho, que estupidez" Antes de que él se fuera del apartamento mis brazos lo rodearon, temblorosos y aterrados. Asustados de perder al hombre que significa el ser feliz por otro sueño.

"Lo lamento, no era enserio" El chico del que nunca podre ser merecedor "Es solo que"

"¿Solo qué?" Su tono regreso a esa gentileza característica.

"Ya no sé cómo estar sin ti" Mis mejillas ardieron, el corazón me apretó hasta gotear, mis manos se aferraron con más intensidad a esa horrible vestimenta "A mi" Escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su espalda, evadiendo esa tortuosa vergüenza "Me da miedo perder esto"

"Mi lindo Ichimatsu" Suspiro queriendo voltearse en vano.

"Tengo miedo que encuentres algo mejor que yo y te vayas" Al no poder competir con su fuerza acabe siendo prisionero de sus brazos y sometido antes esos resplandecientes zafiros.

"Yo nunca encontraré algo mejor" Esas palabras, tan brutas, y toscas "Eres la única razón para que siga creyendo en poder avanzar" Tal vez "Eres mi más grande tesoro, amor" Tenían un atisbo de verdad.

"Me irritas" Chillé restregándome en contra de su pecho, deleitándome por el desenfrenado latido del que era esclavizado su corazón "Enserio me irritas"

"Tú me pareces tan adorable" Rio antes de depositar un beso sobre mi nuca "Sé que puede lucir aterrador que me marche así nada más, es solo un capricho mío el querer intentar, pero"

"Para ti es importante" Suspire recogiendo los fragmentos de mi orgullo "Esta bien, puedes hacerlo mientras no descuides a la banda y equilibres ambas cosas" La sonrisa que él me regalo no tuvo precio, tan solo se quedó grabada entre mis empolvadas y presuntuosas memorias.

"¿Cómo logras enloquecerme tanto?" Con las yemas de sus dedos él alzó mi mentón "Siento que cada día te amo un poco más"

"Y espero que así lo sigas haciendo" Sin romper la electricidad entre nosotros dos lo bendecí con mi sonrisa más falsa "Mi Kusomatsu"

Y aunque estaba siendo carcomido hasta los huesos por el miedo, temblando al ser prisionero de las densas sombras amenazándome con la daga de mis inseguridades y mi egoísmo, está vez me mantendría firme para sostener por lo que su caprichoso ser rezaba. Porque a Karamatsu eso le importaba, porque era lo que lo mantendría con esa ridícula personalidad encendida por la esperanza.

Lo que en ese entonces no sabía es que esa misma determinación, sería la que escribiría el punto final en nuestra historia de amor.

Todo Romeo debe morir en medio de la obra.

* * *

Solo fue una introducción de como se conocieron y llegaron a ser la banda que son.

Bueno no sé si quedo claro pero Karamatsu se decepciono de la vida en una banda, por eso quiere probar lo que de verdad estudio, para asegurarse de no haber hecho la apuesta incorrecta.

Ichi no esta tan mal al temer, porque las cosas en una relación pueden cambiar mucho cuando se conoce a alguien más~

Y eso...si llegaste hasta acá muchisimas gracias! Y lo siento si es una masa muy rara aún.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola ternuritas!

Mil gracias por todo el amor y apoyo que recibió esta rara historia, enserio, aprecio mucho que me hayan dado su opinión, así puedo mejorar.

Lo único que tengo que aclarar es que esté capítulo lo narra Karamatsu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Su rostro adormecido encima de mi pecho, sus largos y sedosos mechones violetas deslizándose hasta caer sobre su respingada nariz, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, tentándome. Rogándome en pecaminosos susurros el ser profanados.

Desde la primera mirada que logramos conectar, en aquel viejo escenario construido a base de fantasías polvorientas y canciones de cuna, supe que era con ese terco amante de los gatos con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días, intentando perseguir un sueño que caminaba delicado y temeroso hacia _ningún lugar._

"Me has sorprendido tanto en estos años" Musite depositando un tímido beso sobre su frente, percibiendo como sus brazos se aferraban aún más a mi piel; buscándome en un carnaval de soledad "Te amo, Ichimatsu"

"¿Ahora me atacas mientras duermo?" Con la voz áspera, movimientos torpes, y una expresión adormecida él me enseño esos misteriosos ojos. Fríos, venenosos, rencorosos.

"No era mi intención despertarte, my kitty" Pero, sobre todo, hermosos. Amaba cada centímetro de él.

"Estas siendo doloroso desde muy temprano" Él se sentó sobre el colchón permitiendo que la sabana de deslizará sobre su pecho, cubriendo con descaró su bóxer negro y sus delgadas piernas "No quiero empezar el nuevo disco con una costilla rota o algo así" La sonrisa del contrario, tímida y fugas, desapareció al contemplar mi expresión "¿Ocurre algo Kusomatsu?"

"Nada de lo que te debas preocupar" Mi pareja frunció las cejas, tomando mis mejillas entre sus manos "De verdad" Sometiéndome en tan solo una mirada.

"No me hagas golpearte hasta que me lo digas" Un escalofrío azoto mi columna al leer la sinceridad "¿Así que será por las buenas o por las malas?"

"Enserio no es nada" Él suspiro, retirándose un largo mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Rogando por un poco de paciencia para poderme descifrar.

"Cuando yo omito mis problemas tú me regañas" Mis músculos cosquillearon al ser testigo de una sumisa y dulce tonalidad. No era común en él "Lo justo es que yo te devuelva lo mismo" Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, su mirada desistió, su cuerpo trepito "No me hagas esto aún más difícil" Él era realmente adorable "Por favor" Me sabía enloquecer.

"Hoy tengo la entrevista con los del aeropuerto central" No me atreví a conectar nuestros rostros "Estoy nervioso de no poder pasar la reunión" Tan solo me encogí entre las sabanas, profesándome miserable al ser víctima del temor.

"Cuando te conocí fuiste el mejor estudiante de tu generación" Ichimatsu comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre la frazada, nervioso "Eres un narcisista de mierda, deberías confiar más en ti y en tus capacidades si tanto las alardeas"

"¿Me estas tratando de apoyar?"

"¿Lo estas dudando?" No pude disimular mi embobada expresión ante ese adorable gesto. Mis manos, ansiosas, delinearon su cadera; aferrándose a su cintura, mi nuca se apoyó sobre su hombro; abrazándolo por la espalda.

"¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?" Él contrario, batallando con la tensión, bufo.

"Cuando te conviene no más, Kusomatsu" Besando con orgullo un gigantesco manchón rojo sobre su cuello me levante de la cama.

"Como hoy necesito que me vaya bien, quiero bañarme contigo, my love" Ichimatsu presiono su mandíbula para llevarse la mano hacia un costado del estómago.

"Sí" Murmullo con una filosa sonrisa "Finalmente me rompiste las costillas" Sin importarme sus reclamos tomé entre mis brazos a mi pareja para llevarlo hacia el baño, en donde, con fugaces y apasionadas caricias, nos aseamos. Con las burbujas rebotando por toda la habitación, el agua saliendo de la bañera por nuestros desvergonzados movimientos, y mis labios sin poder dejar de saborear los suyos.

Ichimatsu me hacía realmente feliz. Era la primera vez que estaba enamorado.

Él era mi perdición.

Por eso me aterraba dejar cada sendero que conocí con la banda para experimentar una ruta, en donde, las telarañas crecieron al igual que la inseguridad. Desde que Jyushimatsu y yo nos conocimos en la universidad comenzamos a practicar nuestra música alternativa fantaseando con que está, algún día, tocaría el alma de un desconocido hasta estremecer. Y ahora, que finalmente puedo alzar los brazos diciendo que lo he logrado, no me basta.

La codicia puede más.

Duermo con el constante presentimiento de que estoy permitiendo que _algo más grande_ se escurra entre mis dedos, y caiga sin que lo perciba al lado de mis pies. Un constante chirrido de que lo podría hacer mejor, de que al menos debo intentar perderme en esa emoción. Por esa razón aprovecharé mientras planificamos un nuevo álbum para experimentar. Buscar a ese ingenuo joven que una vez todo lo arriesgo, antes de que se esfume con las luces del reflector.

"Solo porque hoy es importante para ti" La voz de mi pareja, secándose el cabello con una toalla gris, vestido con una gigantesca polera y pantalones deportivos, llamó mi atención "¿Quieres que te haga un desayuno mal cocido?" Atónito sonreí.

"Sí" Su rostro fue un cuadro de vergüenza e inocencia "Lo que sea que hagas para mí estará bien"

"Eso dices porque no lo has probado" Se mofo saliendo del baño con un paso alterado. Permitiendo que yo me terminará de vestir.

Usando una camisa que no había contemplado desde mi fiesta de graduación y unos pantalones de tela me mire en el espejo, tratando de acomodar mi cabello, rogando por darle al encargado una pulcra y llamativa impresión.

Tan solo lo anhelaba intentar, no le haría daño a ninguno de mis amigos sino descuidaba mi lugar. Esto no intervendría en la banda.

"Puedes hacerlo" Me animé frente al empañado reflejo "Te arrojas a diario en frente de multitudes gigantescas" La mueca que él me devolvió "Una sola persona no te debería intimidar" Patético.

"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Por el cristal pude distinguir su delgada silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta "Me pones nervioso" Con un marchar seguro, él llego hasta mis espaldas "Y creo que a ti también"

"Es solo que" Me volteé, acomodando mis caderas en el lavamanos, estrellando nuestros ojos "Esto para mí es verdaderamente importante, no lo quiero arruinar" Ichimatsu esbozo una mueca de asco antes de suspirar.

"A diferencia de lo que yo hago, tú tienes un talento especial con las personas" Él al leer la incertidumbre tatuada en mis facciones, prosiguió "A mí me cuesta mucho entablar alguna relación o conversación casual, tú lo haces con tanta naturalidad que a veces me asustas" Mis manos revolvieron sus húmedas hebras, retirándolas de su frente.

"Eso no es verdad" Con una expresión de molestia, él me silenció.

"Incluso con tu música logras animar y transmitirle a los demás un mensaje real" Aunque él lo intento "Creo que eso fue lo que me gusto de ti desde un inicio" No me pudo apartar "Confía en esa habilidad"

"Ichimatsu" Tomé su mentón entre mis manos, saboreándolo cual hambriento animal "¿Tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí con esa clase de palabras?"

"No lo quiero saber"

Sin permitirle seguir con sus estoicos reclamos le robe el aliento con un dulce y tierno beso. Con sabor a menta ahogada en un exótico dulzor. Mi pareja cerro los ojos aferrándose a mi cuello, moviendo los labios a mi compás, intentando tomar el control.

Mis manos se acomodaron delineando su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, mis sentidos se habían inundado en aquel tentador sabor, mi corazón se encontraba palpitando a una inhumana velocidad, la mente se me había quebrado para que solamente pudiese pensar en él, y en nuestra danza de lujuria y amor.

"Vas a llegar tarde si seguimos más allá" Aunque él se trató de quejar, rompiendo la atmósfera de nuestro beso "De seguro la camioneta de la empresa te está esperando" Esa expresión "Kusomatsu" Tan inocente pero sensual "No más" Lo delato.

"Esta noche celebra conmigo" Él chasqueo la lengua con un divergente mohín ante mi seguridad.

"Sí así lo mereces" Él de cabellos violetas me miro detenidamente antes de encaminarse a nuestra habitación para regresar con una elegante corbata negra con una pata de gato en medio del final "Yo la use cuando entre a la universidad" Su pequeño tartamudeo me encanto "Se podría decir que es un amuleto de buena suerte, así que estarás bien" Cuando él me la termino de ajustar, no hicimos más que entrelazar nuestras manos.

"Me debería ir" Él rio guiándome hacia la sala de estar, entregándome un sándwich que él había hecho para el desastroso desayuno.

"Confía en ti" Fue lo que musito antes de sacarme de la habitación.

Tragando el desayuno que mi amado me preparo bajé hacia el primer piso, en donde, me estaba esperando un Chevrolet Onix de vidrios polarizados, y conductor amargado. Lo único que pude hacer camino al aeropuerto central fue acomodarme en los mullidos asientos para contemplar el paisaje por la ventana, tratando de silenciar la inseguridad que parecía taladrar mi corazón.

El transcurso se me escapo rápido al arribar frente a un imponente establecimiento, de paredes blancas, incesante actividad, personas malhumoradas en eternas filas, y cárteles luminosos señalando diferentes horas y lugares.

Acomodándome el cabello, una vez más, le conté de mi situación a una muchacha en el mesón, quien con una encantadora sonrisa me llevo hacia las oficinas ubicadas en la parte posterior, haciéndome esperar frente a una pequeña, aunque intimidante oficina.

"Karamatsu" El hombre que abrió la puerta tenía un llamativo traje verde, de neutra expresión, y grandes ojos esmeraldas camuflados por unas gruesas gafas "¿Cierto?"

"Sí" El más bajo, con un sencillo gesto de manos, me invito a ingresar en su oficina "Gracias por recibirme" Escondiendo mi malestar me acomode en frente de su escritorio.

"Como veras, este aeropuerto es bastante grande y está lleno de problemas" Él de traje se acomodó en su imponente silla, ordenando unos folios sobre la mesa "Tengo poco tiempo, por lo que seré bastante directo contigo"

"No lo esperaba de otra manera" Él me extendió mi currículo, arrastrándolo por el escritorio.

"Esta es la postulación más impresionante que he visto en los tres años que llevo trabajando acá" Mi rostro hormigueo por la seguridad con la que él lo pronuncio "Vienes de una prestigiosa universidad, no te retrasaste en las materias, tienes varias actividades extracurriculares que te suman puntos, incluso talleres"

"Me esforcé para que así fuera" Tomando con orgullo el folio entre mis manos, me dedique a releer con una goteante nostalgia lo que alguna vez signifique "Realmente lo hice"

"Incluso tomaste una pasantía en este mismo aeropuerto" Con un suspiro melancólico me relaje "Hasta conseguiste una carta de recomendación de tu profesor y asesor de carrera"

"Él insistió que eso ayudaría" Apoyé mis manos sobre las rodillas de mi pantalón, tratando de secar el sudor.

"Es por eso que sospecho tanto de ti" La atmósfera en la habitación, se quebró "Fuiste el estudiante modelo que todo el mundo quisiera tener para él, y cuando por fin pudiste trabajar, volando, no lo hiciste" Arrojando sus trozos sobre mis hombros "¿A qué es a lo que estabas jugando?" Aplastándome con el peso de mi error.

"Me dedique a algo más" Musite, sin quitar mi atención de esas gélidas orbes "A la música" El chico rio, acomodándose los lentes, reclinándose en la silla.

"¿Y eso a donde te llevo?" No supe cómo interpretar esa clase de expresión "No muy lejos si ahora estas mendigando trabajo en el aeropuerto"

"¿Perdón?" No pude esconder mi fastidio ante ese altanero tono.

"Carreras como la música y el arte no son de verdad" Yo era un hombre paciente, quien intentaba cortas los grilletes forjados por los prejuicios "No requieren de talento o esfuerzo" Intentaba no juzgar "Son para ¿Cómo llamarlos?" Sin embargo, no podía tolerar que se mofaran del sueño que tantas lágrimas nos costó "Vagos" Iba a estallar.

"Ya, Choromatsu" Antes de que le pudiese gritar, una tercera voz captó mi atención "No te desquites con este chico, ¿Qué no ves que es aún un niño?"

"¿Desde cuándo estas espiando mi trabajo, Inutilmatsu?" Por el uniforme que él de mirada escarlata traía, pude deducir que su cargo era ser piloto de cabecera, y por sus insignias "Vete a hacerte el ocioso a otro lado" Diría que era bastante renombrado.

"Es a mi copiloto al que buscas" La sonrisa altanera que él esbozo, fastidio al contrario "Me eres conocido chico" Pronto los reflectores se posaron en mis torpes movimientos. Esta vez no tenía guion.

"Sí, yo" El de actitud imponente apoyo su mano sobre mi boca, silenciándome.

"No me digas" Su rostro se acercó al mío, hostigándome "¿Actor?" Negué con la nuca "¿Artista?" Repetí el movimiento "¿Idol?" No pude evitar reír ante su curiosa expresión "Pajamatsu, tú deberías saber de eso, a ti te gustan los chicos que visten orejas y faldas"

"¡Nyaa-chan es una chica!" El rostro de mi entrevistador se encendió, antes de frotarse el ceño colérico "¿Puedes largarte Osomatsu? Trato de hacer mi trabajo, aún le tengo que tomar el test"

"Que cruel eres conmigo" Esas orbes escarlatas desprendieron un brillo que me paralizo "Cuando termines, sí tienes tiempo, ven a tomar un café conmigo en el comedor del aeropuerto" Venenosas "Hay un par de cosas de las que me gustaría hablarte" Seductoras.

"Yo"

"Suerte, muchacho" Atontado asentí, sin lograrme recomponer de esa encantadora sonrisa o distraerme de ese enigmático color.

"Karamatsu, necesito que olvides a ese idiota y te concentres" Fue lo que me ordeno al extenderme una gruesa prueba "Antes de contratar a cualquier en la agencia nos debemos asegurar de sus capacidades" Con el estómago burbujeando la tomé "Mucha suerte, tienes una hora para completarla" Inesperadamente calmado por aquella burda conversación, comencé.

Desempolvando mis materias de los últimos años y sintiéndome joven otra vez resolví cada ítem de ingenio que demando la evaluación, siendo ahogado por una insufrible nostalgia al medir mis supuestas habilidades, cuestionándome sí había hecho una buena elección al formar esa banda que empezó como un juego de seducción.

No necesite de toda la hora para completar el folio, por lo cual, satisfecho lo revise. Entregándoselo a Choromatsu con una ególatra sonrisa y un hormigueo en el lugar donde yacía mi corazón. El de ojos verdes se acomodó las gafas antes de recibir el test con una mueca que no supe leer.

No lo quise hacer.

"Te puedes ir, entonces, recibirás mi llamada para la evaluación física sí está sale bien" Con una cordial reverencia me dispuse a salir de la habitación "¿Te puedo dar un consejo a nivel personal?"

"¿Eh?" Mis dedos rozaron el pomo, sin llegarlo abrir.

"No vayas a tomar ese café con Osomatsu" Su tosco y amargo semblante por primera vez se cayó "Sé que él te pudo haber parecido simpático y encantador, esa es su magia" Mostrándome un lado que no quería conocer "Pero sí vas te garantizo que habrás firmado tu perdición"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?" Sus ojos, trasparentes, profundos, tan vivos.

"Que no me haré responsable cuando él te rompa el corazón" Se vieron vacíos con esa declaración "Él es muy bueno para hacer eso"

"Estoy enamorado de mi pareja" Esas palabras, nunca habían sabido a inseguridad "Tan solo lo quiero conocer, dijo que era importante"

"Yo ya te advertí muchacho" Él de traje se levantó del escritorio, quedando a centímetros de mi rostro "No puedo hacer más por ti, firma tu perdición"

Con esas advertencias dando vueltas por mi cabeza, y las tiernas expresiones de Ichimatsu difumándose en mi memoria, decidí asistir a la cafetería; convenciéndome que está sería una gran oportunidad laboral, que las puertas se me abrirían al conocer al piloto favorito de la agencia. Repitiéndome que no me afectaría más allá.

El local se encontraba en medio de los mesones más concurridos del aeropuerto, de sillas rojas con un grabado blanco de _nescafe_ en ellas, mesas de plástico ya manchadas, y jóvenes atendiendo en busca de su primera oportunidad. Con un inexplicable traqueteo en la garganta recorrí la cafetería hasta encontrar, en un solitario puesto del rincón, a Osomatsu, llevándose hacia los labios un brebaje que todavía emanaba vapor.

"Así que sí viniste" Musito satisfecho, haciéndome un ademan con la cabeza para que lo acompañara "Me quiero disculpar en nombre de Pajamatsu" Su mueca fue pura estática "Él puede ser muy cruel, en especial cuando le hablan de música"

"¿No le agrada?" Con una mirada confiada me acomode a su lado, tomando un segundo tazón sobre la mesa.

"Él la ama" No disimule mi sorpresa al toser el líquido que estaba a punto de beber "Choromatsu quería dedicarse al violín, esa era su pasión"

"¿Y qué ocurrió?"

"Las oportunidades le faltaron" El más alto tomó aire, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata "Pero no te llamé a este lugar solo para limpiar las tonteras de mi compañero"

"¿Entonces porque estoy acá?" El cuerpo del piloto se inclinó sobre la mesa, su aliento acaricio mi nariz corrompiendo todo espacio personal. Sus ojos, tan extraños, me atraparon.

"Te quiero conocer, Karamatsu" De ellos nunca me pude liberar "Ese es tu nombre ¿Verdad?" Me limite a asentir, aspirando el varonil perfume que su cuello desprendió "Te explicaré mi situación" Él no se apartó "Como ya te habrás dado cuenta por mis reconocimientos soy un piloto bastante querido en esta organización"

"Eso sí lo note" La lengua se me trabo con unos inexplicables nervios, la sangre me ardió.

"Llevo más de dos años buscando un copiloto decente, pero cada vez que me ponen a alguien me termina decepcionando y la búsqueda comienza otra vez" Sus manos se estiraron hacia las mías "Siempre es un hombre que cumple todos los estándares y expectativas de Choromatsu, nunca quien yo creo que va a funcionar"

"Eso está mal" Él me sonrió con un toque de galantería, y _algo más._

"Lo está" Sus dedos rozaron los míos, estremeciendo mi mundo con electricidad "Por eso él me prometió que está vez tomaríamos juntos la decisión" Él se mordió el labio, gozando el temblar de mis músculos "Felicidades, me gustas tú"

"¿Qué?" Pestañeé varias veces, intentando del cielo bajar "I'm sorry, no creo haber oído bien" Osomatsu rio de manera estruendosa revolviéndome el cabello, regresando a su lugar.

"¿Ves? Eso es lo que me hace falta" Bajándose la corbata un poco más "Eres ingenuo, dedicado, amable, incluso me atrevería a decir que eres altruista"

"¿Y eso lo supiste por los papeles que les envíe?" Esa mirada desprendió chispas ante mi pregunta, atrayéndome cual imán.

"Claro que no, esas tonteras son para Choromatsu" Osomatsu se llevó el dedo debajo de la nariz, en un gesto infantil "Yo lo veo por tu forma de ser" Pero encantador "Te he estado observando desde que llegaste al aeropuerto" Mi rostro cosquilleo "Y quiero tener esa clase de dolorosa personalidad en mi equipo"

"Me juega en contra la falta de experiencia, trabajar en una pasantía no es lo mismo que ser copiloto" Él contrario suspiro, bebiendo un poco más de su café "No creo ser la persona que estés buscando"

"Ciertamente, no eres lo que imaginé" Con una sonrisa él pareció hasta el tiempo detener "Pero eres lo que necesito tener" Un incendio se desato en mi pecho al acariciar esas palabras como algo real "No te estoy dando el trabajo, todavía debemos conocer tu rendimiento en el examen mental y el físico, sin embargo, me gustaría mucho que fueses tú"

"Gracias" Debajo de ese atisbo carmín me profese pequeño e inseguro "Sí es lo que tú quieres, lo intentaré" Tímido "Osomatsu" Como si fuese mi primera vez.

"Qué lindo, te aprendiste mi nombre" Mi acompañante apoyo su mejilla sobre su mano derecha "Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero" Iluso "Me gustaría tener tu número"

"¿Qué?" Su risa me apeno "¿De celular?"

"Sí, idiota" Osomatsu se inclinó sobre la mesa, golpeándome la frente con dos de sus dedos "¿Cuál más?"

"Seguro" Balbuceé sacando mi teléfono de mi pantalón de tela, extendiéndoselo al de mirada escarlata quien satisfecho lo tomó "No tiene patrón así que puedes ponerlo y ya" Pronto su expresión se quebrantó, siendo cubierta por una espesa capa de amargura, con manchas de decepción.

"¿Quién es el chico de tu fondo de pantalla?" Un bobo mohín fue lo que dibuje al ver la imagen de Ichimatsu durmiendo; con la boca húmeda, el cabello desarreglado, y una de mis camisas envolviendo su torso.

"Es mi novio" Esa mueca "Cuando nos conocimos le ofrecí formar parte de mi banda" Destilando rabia "Es mi bajista" No la quise interpretar.

"¿No es un poco cliché salir con tu compañero de trabajo?" Osomatsu, con torpes movimientos, encarnando la vacilación, registro su número de celular "¿Esa relación funciona?"

"¿Por qué no habría de funcionar?" Mis cejas se tensaron revelando la frustración "¿Por qué somos hombres?"

"Nada de eso" Ni su ridículo gesto me relajo "Dicen por ahí, que no es bueno mezclar el romance con el trabajo, porque los problemas se terminan traspasando y derrumban el desempeño"

"Nunca nos ha pasado" No lo parecí convencer.

"Sí tú lo dices" No me importo "Es bastante lindo, por cierto" Fue la mentira que musito antes de regresarme el aparato "Me registre como Osomatsu, nada más, confiare en que responderás mis llamadas" Con un cortante asentimiento de nuca, le pedí la cuenta al mesero para salir del local, bajo el pretexto de una urgente reunión con la banda. Queriendo evitar esa punzante y seductora mirada.

Un par de minutos después de llamar, el mismo conductor que me dejó fue quien me vino a buscar, dándome un recorrido por las calles locales en medio del atardecer. Intentando crear una improvisada charla sin sentido para que no viese como pendía sobre un punzante cristal.

Osomatsu era un hombre extraño, de facciones atractivas, carácter relajado, confianza construida, sus defectos seguramente los convertiría en fortalezas sin espinas. Él era lo contrario a Ichimatsu quien se centraba y martirizaba por sus defectos, azotándose cientos de veces con el látigo de la terquedad, cerrándome las puertas para que no pudiese atravesar sus muros.

Era interesante poder conocer a alguien así de despreocupado. Muy interesante.

Clamaba seguro que me fascinaría trabajar con él. Realmente quería haber acariciado el éxito en aquella entrevista, y deslumbrado en sus pretenciosos exámenes. Quería poder estar con él.

"Creo que me hacen falta amigos" Murmullé apreciando mi reflejo en los oscuros vidrios del auto "Hace mucho tiempo no tenía afinidad o contacto con alguien que no fuera de la banda" Una mentira que se trataba de sostener.

"Me sentía solo" Desvíe mi atención hacia las grisáceas alfombras del automóvil saboreando la sinceridad.

A pesar de tener a mi mejor amigo de la universidad, a Totty, Atsushi, otros grupos conocidos y mi pareja, estas ya no parecían bastar. Era como sí las expectativas que tantos años grave no se pudiesen rebalsar y lastimaran la miseria de orgullo que tenía trascrito.

"Lo mejor será no pensar"

Al llegar a mi condómino subí sin saludar o entregarle un galante discurso a la chica de recepción. Agotado me arrastré hacia mi apartamento, en donde, un agradable olor mezclado con perfume inundo mi interior. Ichimatsu era una nostálgica sensación.

Él era mi hogar.

"Regrese" Apresurados pasos se escucharon hacia el comedor, revelando una molesta mueca "Sé que me tarde más de lo que te había dicho, pero" Él camino hacia mi lado, regalándome una honesta sonrisa. Una sonrisa realmente bella.

"Nada de eso me importa" Sus dedos recorrieron traviesos mis hombros "¿Cómo te fue?" A él jamás lo pude engañar.

"Bien, creo que pasé la entrevista" Pero por alguna razón, mis palabras se sintieron cual guion "Incluso conocí al mejor piloto de la agencia" Una farsa.

"Eso es grandioso" Él de cabellos morados me golpeo los hombros "Te dije que no debías dudar de tus habilidades, eres un hombre seguro e inteligente" Mis mejillas ardieron por esa temerosa confesión "Doloroso y molesto, también"

"Ven acá" Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, atrayéndolo, seduciéndome "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tú en toda la tarde"

"Tuvimos una reunión con Atsushi para ver el tipo de canciones que buscamos incluir en el nuevo álbum, y analizar las ventas del pasado" El peso de la culpa me asfixio "No pongas esa cara" Prometí no descuidarlos "Yo te representé" No lastimarlos "Todo está bien" Esos ojos me mentían.

"Seré más cuidadoso la siguiente vez" Su labio tirito, leyendo mis engaños, no diciendo nada más "Lo prometo"

"Yo ordene pizza para la cena y arrende una película por si la quieres ver" Él se notaba ansioso y apenado "No te creas especial Kusomatsu" Acariciándose detrás de la nuca, agitando su lacio cabello "No fue por ti, fue porque se me antojo"

"So cute" Balbuceé besando el costado de su cuello, riendo cuando él me trato de rasguñar cual gato huraño "Llevamos años en esto ¿Cuándo te dejaras de poner nervioso?"

"¿Quién estaría tan desesperado para ponerse nervioso contigo?" Aunque él me rebatió, dándome la espalda para regresar a la cocina "Idiota" Él no me dejo de encantar.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en el sofá viendo una interesante película de romance, ambientada en los años cincuenta, un género que a Ichimatsu siempre le desagrado, pero de igual forma había escogido tratando de alivianar la tensión.

Mi espalda se apoyó en contra de un brazo del sofá, mis piernas se acomodaron en el largo de los cojines rodeando el frágil cuerpo del de mirada amatista, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre mi pecho, relajada, descompasando mi demente latir. Recordándome con cada respiración las razones por las que por él había caído.

"Estas cosas son muy cursis" Bostezó, acomodándose con recelo arriba mío, cubriéndonos con una gruesa manta de polar al azar "No sé cómo no te aburres de verlas"

"El secreto es ver más allá de la trama" Él ni siquiera pudo formular una risa sarcástica antes de caer en el mundo de Morfeo y agitarme con su respirar.

Él no es como me lo imagine a primera vista, está lleno de heridas y espinas que duelen retirar, se envuelve en fuego, silencia las tormentas, arrastra solo las cadenas del averno. Está lleno de defectos, igual que yo. Y de esa forma, repleto de cicatrices e intentando espantar el temor, yo lo amo.

"Te vas a enfermar por quedarte aquí" Musite recorriendo su abdomen debajo de su polera, riendo ante su falta de reacción "No me hagas despertarte por las malas, no quiero agotarte para mañana"

"Karamatsu" Estaba jodido hasta los huesos en ese amor.

Mis movimientos se congelaron cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar gatillando una irritante melodía que Jyushimatsu había escogido hace tres años y no cambie por fidelidad. Temiendo que Ichimatsu despertará lo saque recibiendo un nuevo mensaje de texto. La sangre me burbujeo al leer el nombre del piloto en mi pantalla.

 _¡Buenas noticias!_

 _Lo que pude ver de tu examen antes de que me corrieran fue excepcional, así que es probable que Pajamatsu te llamé para que realices el test físico y después pases a mi lado. Para celebrar te quería invitar a beber y comer el mejor Oden que vas a encontrar en la ciudad._

 _No te arrepentirás Karamatsu, dame el gusto de celebrar._

 _Deseoso de conocerte más. Osomatsu._

Una extraña emoción en mi pecho, con una tímida sonrisa me hicieron perderme en un trance. Era una nueva sensación, repleta de curiosidad, adrenalina y lo que se disfrazó como confianza. Tan solo acepte omitiendo el peso de las consecuencias, preparando las heridas.

Yo tenía algo bueno con Ichimatsu; un romance fuerte y ante mis ojos perfectos, de dulces caricias y adictivos besos. Él era mi alma, pero con esa salida lo comencé a arruinar. Nos destruí, lo destruí.

El corazón quiere lo que quiere.

Aunque a veces para conseguirlo rompa el de los demás.

* * *

 **Coti:** Hola! y muchísimas gracias por haberle regalo tu apoyo a esta historia.

Awww linda! No sé como expresar bien lo mucho que significo tu comentario para mí.

Solo, soy realmente feliz si te agradan estos traumas amorosos que les pongo a los personajes con una escritura un tanto dolorosa, de corazoncito gracias por el apoyo.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

¡Abracitos!

 **MB elmundodecolores** : Hola y bienvenida!

A veces de los caprichos de primera vista sale algo bueno, Kara tuvo suerte de que fuera mutuo y así comenzaran su relación con el tiempo.

Ichi es muy dificil de tratar, puede ser un amor si esta relajado y trata de darle el apoyo a la persona que ama, pero, cuando se acaba la calma no hay quien atraviese esas espinas con las que se protege, ni Kara lo ha podido hacer bien.

Me alegra muchisima que te haya gustado hasta ahora y te hayas animado para darle una oportunidad.

No te preocupes, siempre los sigo, aunque esta vez me tarde más en una semana tendrás el siguiente capítulo.

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **TerriShang:** Hola y bienvenida!

Aww muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado y no se te haya hecho muy pesado porque me voy por las ramas la mayoría del tiempo, si pasa solo dime, no lo tomaré mal.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, trataré que sea siempre intercalado porque son varias parejas y protagonistas igual, aunque al comienzo, se centrara más en Kara e Ichi.

Va a ponerse un poco intenso con Osomatsu en escena, pero me haré responsable de cualquier reacción.

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

Iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero me quede hablando y tonteando hasta tarde con mi waifu y se los traje hoy, con un poquito más de retraso, pero en una semana tendrán arriba el 3, como lo trato de hacer en todos los fics.

Puede que Ichimatsu me haya quedado poco agresivo, pero lleva harto tiempo en esa relación, ama a Karamatsu (Aunque le de pena confesarlo), y a pesar de sus inseguridades lo intenta apoyar de verdad en lo que le importa.

Osomatsu, va a ser un problema toda la atención que le va a poner a Kara.

Y creo que eso es todo lo que aclarare por ahora.

Muchisimas gracias a quien llego hasta aquí.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, perdón por la demora, mañana ya estaré acosando con algo más.

¡Bonito fin de semana!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis ternuritas!

Lamento la demora pero aquí está.

Desde esté capítulo las cosas se pondrán un poco intensas para todos, están advertidos?

Narra Karamatsu.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

El estruendoso sonido de un remix popular, las incandescentes luces rosadas y amarillas danzando alrededor de la pista en el bar, la barra de madera con asientos acolchados por mera pretensión. Me profesé cual aventurero escribiendo su nuevo capítulo, sometiéndose en las fauces del reinado del mal.

Con un nudo en la garganta y el aire escaseando en los pulmones centre mi atención en la vitrina que el barman tenía a sus espaldas, repleta de botellas de cientos de colores y copas de diferentes formas, utilizándola para contemplar mi reflejo, acomodando mi apariencia. Quería verme decente.

Verme bien para él.

"No tengo porque estar tan nervioso" Balbuceé peinando mi cabello "Es por trabajo" Planchándome la camisa azul, moviendo mi pie en contra del fierro del asiento como sí con ese traqueteo me pudiese relajar.

Desde que me tropecé con esas apasionadas orbes escarlatas, no las pude borrar de lo más recóndito de mi mente al convertirme en víctima de una enardecida necesidad por reencontrarlas.

"Disculpe" Un chico de estatura pequeña, con dos líneas rojas en cada mejilla captó mi atención del otro lado de la barra "¿Ya se siente listo para ordenar?" Con una tímida sonrisa negué, intentando mantener una perfecta postura sobre la silla.

"Estoy esperando a alguien más" El chico dibujo una punzante mueca antes de apoyar sus codos arriba de la mesa.

"Déjame adivinar, estas esperando a Osomatsu" Las ansias reflejadas en el sudar de mis manos y mi nerviosa expresión me delataron "Vas a estar esperando mucho tiempo muchacho, él siempre llega tarde a sus citas"

"¿Él viene con frecuencia a este bar?" El empleado bufo antes de tomar una delicada copa para limpiarla con un sucio paño gris.

"Digamos que todos en este lugar lo conocemos" Apoye mis manos entre mis rodillas, inquieto "Por tu bien, no te encariñes demasiado" Fue lo que murmuro antes de dejarme una bebida celeste al frente de mi puesto y atender a otro cliente.

"Con frecuencia" Por alguna razón que me negué a apreciar la garganta me supo a amargura mientras el estómago me burbujeaba con una flamante rabia "Era de esperarse" Con mi dedo índice comencé a delinear el borde de la copa antes de suspirar. Está había sido una terrible idea. Ya lo sabía.

Al haber estado cegado por la curiosidad y guiado por un doloroso palpitar floreciendo en mi pecho, le mentí a la banda para escaparme de un evento, omitiendo a Ichimatsu lo que resto de tarde, sabiendo que él gritaría ante mi imprudencia y me golpearía por arrogancia. Esperando borrar de mi destino esas amatistas bañadas en la decepción y recubiertas por la cólera.

Yo no toleraba ser quien lo pusiese de esa manera, ser quien danzará con él en la angustia mientras entre sus manos se desgarraba la confianza que él profesaba poder cargar. Destrozar un eterno camino de abolladuras y cicatrices para que él se volviese a encerrar en un mundo de lamentos rodeado de espinas y espadas, transformándose en el príncipe de su propio reino de soledad. No podría.

"¿Karamatsu?" La tierna imagen de mi pareja velando por los rincones de mi cabeza se esfumo al reconocer esa galante voz "Creo que llegue muy tarde otra vez" Osomatsu, apoyando un brazo sobre mi hombro tomó asiento a mi costado "Es una mala costumbre" Embriagándome con su presencia.

"No te preocupes, no suelo frecuentar esta clase de lugares así que estaba entretenido" Una socarrona sonrisa se asomó entre sus pómulos mientras se arremangaba su camisa de tonalidad carmín "Es enserio"

"Vaya que eres amable" Murmulló alzando la mano, captando la atención del barman.

"Déjame adivinar, dos tragos de mi cerveza más barata" El más alto esbozo un infantil puchero.

"Que cruel eres Chibita" Un gesto encantador "¿No ves que trato de quedar bien frente a mi invitado?" El nombrado rodó los ojos depositando dos gigantescas jarras sobre la barra "Que frío" Murmullo cuando el de baja estatura lo ignoro para atender al resto del público.

"Así que" Mi mirada y la suya no se lograron sostener. Me ponía nervioso "¿Vienes con mucha frecuencia a este lugar?"

"¿Celoso?" Antes de que pudiese empezar a beber ya me encontraba tosiendo con el rostro ardiendo "¡Qué lindo! ¡Sí son celos!" Desesperado negué con la cabeza, golpeándome en el pecho, intentado, exasperado, volverme a recomponer.

"Non, non, solo estaba curioso" Él más alto deformo la boca por mi mal inglés, antes de fijar su atención en la jarra de cerveza, relamiéndose los labios en un gesto sensual. Muy atractivo.

"Solo trato de disfrutar de la vida lo que más puedo" Osomatsu le dio un profundo sorbo a su trago "Dejémoslo de esa manera" Embelesándome con cada movimiento y gesto "¿No vas a beber?" Consiguiendo que la multitud a nuestro alrededor se esfumara en esa intensa mirada.

"Mañana me van a hacer el test físico, no quiero que me echen por tener alcohol en la sangre" El piloto bufo, retirándose los cabellos de la frente "Realmente quiero obtener ese trabajo" Divertido.

Osomatsu era un enigma oculto entre las malezas de un olvidado jardín, un misterio que ansiaba poder descubrir y descifrar sin importar la cuota de sangre que hubiese que pagar.

"¿Te emociona la idea de trabajar a mi lado?" Con una sincera risilla asentí, provocando que mi acompañante abriera los ojos pasmado, y bebiera apenado "¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a renunciar a los cielos para ser un Idol?"

"No soy un Idol" Él le restó importancia con un gesto de manos "Pero, bueno" Absorbiéndome en una intensa ojeada "Cuando comencé con la música tan solo ayudaba a mi mejor amigo a pulir su pasión en la batería" Confiriéndome la llave hacia ningún _lugar_ "La guitarra fue algo que se me dio con suma facilidad y talento"

"Presumido" Esclavizándome.

"Fue cuando conocí a Totty y a Ichimatsu que lo empecé a tomar enserio, y a perseverar ya que ese era su sueño" Sometiéndome "Tan solo los quise hacer feliz" Su preciosa sonrisa resucito "Hacerlo feliz a él"

"¿Te acabaste sacrificando solo por un chico de buenas curvas?" Él sarcasmo lo pareció clamar "Pero que noble de tu parte" Con un chasquido de lengua él se acabó la jarra de cerveza, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con frustración.

"My love habría hecho lo mismo por mí" Él más alto se presionó la sien en busca de calma "Además se hacen tonteras por amor" Para absorberme con una rebosante nostalgia.

"Sí Ichimatsu tanto te ama" Su aliento acaricio mi rostro "¿Te apoya en esto?" Asfixiándome.

"Él lo hace a su manera" Sus manos rozaron mis rodillas, ansiosas "My kitty no es la persona más expresiva que podrías llegar a conocer" Descaradas y sedientas.

"Pero sí él no te regresa la misma cantidad de cariño no es algo bueno para ti" Mi entrecejo se frunció, la sangre me burbujeo "Es una relación injusta que te acabara atando" Las uñas se me clavaron dentro de mi puño, provocándome "Como ya lo hizo todos estos años con una banda" Colérico por esas palabras atravesándome cuales dagas "¿Esta bien para ti mantener ese endeble amor?"

"¿Por qué diablos te interesa?" Osomatsu me sonrío cuando trate de apartar su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

"Porque me gustas, Karamatsu" Parpadeé atónito quedando estático en el asiento, con los músculos colgando sin voluntad entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" Él se mordió el labio, acercándose hacia mi rostro, hambriento.

"Que inocente reacción" Su aliento sobre mi oreja consiguió que cada uno de mis poros se electrizaran "Desde la primera vez que te vi" Sus piernas se acomodaron entre las mías "Yo lo supe" Su aterciopelada y profunda voz me hipnotizo "Supe la clase de relación que quería tener contigo" Él me había hundido.

Era todo.

"Disculpe" Una tercera y femenina voz destrozo el ambiente, pisándolo "Es que yo" Una bonita chica de cabello castaña y delicada silueta en un vestido blanco "Yo me preguntaba sí a usted le gustaría ir a bailar" Vacilo en tomar la mano de Osomatsu "Conmigo"

"¿A mí?" El rostro del piloto se opacó en atisbos de vergüenza e ingenuidad "Me siento muy honrado de que me lo preguntase alguien tan bella como lo eres tú" Las orbes de la muchacha gotearon curiosidad "Pero" La mano del mayor rodeó mi cintura, paralizándome "Yo y esta preciosura ya habíamos hecho planes en medio de la pista" Las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un profundo escarlata antes de negar apenada.

"No lo sabía" Balbuceo dándonos la espalda "Ustedes dos hacen muy bonita pareja" Antes de perderse en medio de la multitud.

"¿Escuchaste?" El tono coqueto que él utilizo "Hacemos bonita pareja" Nunca lo supe regresar.

"Fue una manera caballerosa de rechazar a una lady" Aunque me trate de apartar el aroma de su varonil perfume me envolvió "Sin embargo no me gustan mucho las mentiras"

"¿Mentiras?" Una puntiaguda y traviesa sonrisa se asomó entre sus mejillas, como si me hubiese estado esperando para cazar "No, cariño, nosotros sí vamos a ir a la pista a bailar" Él no me dio tiempo o fuerza para reclamar al arrastrarme hacia el medio de la multitud.

Incomodo, al profesarme pequeño y expuesto me trate de mover al son de la ruidosa canción, sintiendo la fricción de los demás cuerpos a mi alrededor, siendo bañado por el sudor, el éxtasis y los gritos. Tratando de perder mi mente en aquella tonada en vez de preocuparme por esa dolida mirada morada. Cuanta decepción.

"¿No me digas que esto te pone nervioso?" Osomatsu se acomodó al frente mío con una postura galante y una cara escurriendo burla "Te presentas ante cientos de personas y no puedes bailar en un bar, eso es algo lindo"

"I´m not nervous" Reí ante su trasparente molestia "Solo no acostumbro a bailar esto"

"¿Tú y tu pareja ya no lo hacen?" Habían ciertas pintas de despreció y fastidio en su voz "En una cita o algo así" Yo preferí no comprenderlas.

Que fácil fue ignorar las consecuencias, que amargo fue el final.

"Sí, pero yo soy quien guía" Las manos del más alto se acomodaron sobre mis caderas antes de acortar toda distancia entre nosotros dos, y robarse el tiempo con esas enigmáticas escarlatas. Robándome una pequeña parte del corazón.

"Como yo soy el piloto" Su aliento a tabaco y cerveza rancia "Deja que te guie esta vez" Me fascino. Había _algo_ en Osomatsu que me resultaba atrapante y encantador.

Las venas me colapsaron al ser ahogadas por una embriagadora sensación, cada músculo me cosquilleo como sí miles de agujas lo estuviesen acariciando, el estómago me exploto en un increíble dulzor mientras sus manos se encargaban de guiar mis pasos, pegadas a mi cuerpo, y nuestros ojos parecían quemar la estática del lugar al buscarse cual imán.

El perfume de Osomatsu, los ecos de su voz, sus expresiones, sus ardientes caricias, había perdido la noción de mi realidad al ser el espectador de esa seductora y galante faceta. Mi identidad él se la había llevado en un eterno susurrar; con aroma a menta teñida en la adicción. Con un par de insistentes ojos que me parecían exponer con un extasiante brillo.

"Lo haces bien" Su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del mío "Creo que nosotros dos vamos a hacer un excelente equipo, Karamatsu" Sus largos y fríos dedos recorrieron mi espalda, provocando mi temblar.

"¿A qué te quisiste referir cuando me dijiste que te gustaba?" No tuve el valor para verlo al rostro al dejar escapar aquel imprudente pensamiento "Lo lamento, no me tienes que" Su mano elevo mi mentón, creando una abismal distancia entre mis palabras y lo que era capaz de articular.

"Lo que escuchaste" El aire se me escapo de los pulmones, mis manos se clavaron en su camisa, arrugándola "Me gustas" Él era realmente cautivador.

"Osomatsu" Teníamos una increíble química de la que jamás había sido testigo "Me halagas" Y con la que no podría volver a soñar "Pero ya tengo a alguien más" Sin embargo, Ichimatsu era mi prioridad "Mi novio"

No me perdonaría el lastimarlo por una tentación temporal. Ya estaba enamorado, nadie me haría vacilar.

"Lo siento, creo que lo malentendiste" Pronto el escenario se derrumbó a nuestro alrededor con una amarga mueca que todo lo dejo "Tú me gustas, pero como Choromatsu lo hace o alguien más de mi equipo" De maltrecha y magullada máscara "Solo eres un nombre más"

"¿Eh?" Con un orgullo herido y sollozante "¿Entonces yo?" Inocente y descalzo.

"Solo me agradas" Llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho, siendo víctima del alivio camuflando la decepción.

"I´m sorry, fui yo quien malinterpreto la situación" La sonrisa que Osomatsu me entrego se vio falsa y destrozada "Aún así pienso que tenemos una gran compatibilidad" No la pude reparar "Será bastante agradable trabajar con alguien como tú" Él más alto se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca, acariciándose con una repentina timidez el cabello. Él era intrigante.

"Eso es lo que yo creo" Sus palmas vacilaron, angustiadas, antes de liberar mi cadera "Escucha yo" Para agarrarse el hombro a sí mismo cual aniñado consuelo "Yo no suelo ponerle tanto interés a alguien porque las cosas no acaban bien" Frágil "Pero tú me confundes"

"So, I'm special?" Su mueca de fastidio no me molesto.

"No lo sé" La socarrona e infantil fachada del piloto se cayó a nuestros pies, revelándome una faceta honesta y asustada "La única vez que tuve tanta intriga por alguien más fue con Choromatsu" Murmurándome para que le cantase en plena oscuridad "Y como veras, no nos llevamos muy bien" Pidiéndome que lo acunase.

Yo no los podía proteger a los dos.

"Quizás si hablas con él" Sus ojos atravesaron mi alma con un ácido suspiro "Nunca es tarde para intentar arreglar" Verlo de esa manera, dolió.

"No fue algo tan sencillo" Dolió demasiado "Tú no eres un mal chico Karamatsu, no me gustaría joderte con mi egoísmo" Con una insoportable presión clavando mi pecho tomé sus manos "Así que no te acerques más de lo necesario o digas cosas dolorosas porque no me podré contener, y te aseguro que te arrepentirás"

"No comprendo muy bien a lo que te refieres" Él se convirtió en un cuadro de cólera y frustración "Pero no porque te hayan lastimado en el pasado eso implica que yo lo haré" Una divergente sensación de libertad siendo contrastada por el sonido de los grilletes "Puedes confiar en mí"

"Eres tan ingenuo" Murmullo acariciando su palma entre las mías, sacándome de la multitud para llevarme hacia un rincón del bar "Será mejor que vayas a tu apartamento para descansar antes de tu examen físico, no me gustaría ser el causante de que repruebes" Osomatsu me entrego una sonrisa descompuesta antes de dejar mis palmas, envolviéndonos en una sensación glacial.

"Prometo dar la mejor para convertirme en un digno compañero" Él más alto sonrío, presionando sus parpados, revelando unas largas y curvas pestañas.

"Ya después resolveremos el desastre que seguramente armaré" Su confiada tonalidad y centrada postura me hicieron admirarlo "Mañana estaré esperando contigo los resultados" Osomatsu era atractivo y seductor.

"Gracias, me vendrá bien ese apoyo" Él me revolvió el cabello con un eléctrico toque. Un tacto del que sin poderlo evitar me volví adicto.

"No me decepciones, muchacho"

"No lo haré" Con una silenciosa promesa y un tierno apretón Osomatsu me despidió, dejándome en la salida del bar, en el suave y elegante asiento de un taxi recién contratado.

No pude despegar mi atención de su silueta despidiéndose con esa torpe, aunque, linda expresión hasta que su figura se difumino por los espejos del retrovisor. Apoyando mi mano en medio de mi pecho me recosté en el mullido respaldo, centrando mi atención en las primeras luces del amanecer, siendo prisionero de los ecos de su voz y verdades que ninguno a revelar se atrevió.

Osomatsu me ponía ansioso y nervioso, él lograba que todo a mi alrededor se esfumará junto con mis problemas y me entregaba el valor para arrojarme hacia los sueños que pensé que entre mis dedos ya se habían escurrido. Él me agradaba como persona, era divertido estar con él. Un agradable temor.

Yo no sentía esta clase de atracción desde que conocí a Ichimatsu por primera vez en ese viejo café cubierto por las telarañas de la melancolía y levantado con un par de alas rotas.

"Ichimatsu" Murmullé con un asqueroso sabor impregnado en la garganta. El peso de la culpa. Ni siquiera le di una explicación, tan solo me escabullí mientras él se estaba arreglando para una presentación, esfumándome el resto de la noche sin darle un _adiós_.

Yo no me encontraba cometiendo un acto criminal al reunirme una semana después con el piloto, ambos tan solo ambicionamos confianza y amistad, era algo meramente profesional, sin embargo, si es como yo me lo trato de tatuar ¿Por qué me siento tan mal al pensar en él?

Me siento culpable por solamente haber estado delirante por Osomatsu, es como si ya no hubiese espacio para los dos.

Negando con la cabeza le pague al taxista para subir a mi complejo de apartamentos, saludando dudoso a la recepcionista quien bufo fastidiada, subiendo en el ascensor, encontrándome con la filosa mirada de Todomatsu saliendo de mi hogar.

"Hasta que finalmente apareces" Eran pocas las veces que el de rosa se enfadaba de verdad "Te pasaste esta vez Karamatsu" Y esas instancias eran de temer.

"Creo que él ya está mejor, Totty" La voz de Jyushimatsu capto mi atención "Tú" Sus ojos gotearon amargura y decepción "Muy mal" Su eterna sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de indignación antes de encerrarse en su propio apartamento, con un potente portazo. Dejándome con un tirón dentro de la nuca y una agria sensación.

"Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa" Fue lo que el de delicadas facciones musito antes de seguir al de cabellera amarilla.

"No lo comprendo" Susurre ingresando en mi propio hogar, encontrando varias camisas desordenadas y partituras tiradas debajo de la mesa del comedor "¿Ichimatsu?" Mis piernas me guiaron por inercia hacia la habitación, en donde, él más bajo estaba sentado, encorvado, decaído "What is it, my love?" Aunque me senté a su lado en el colchón él no me miro "Honey?"

"Lo olvidaste" Las largas y sedosas hebras de mi pareja me impidieron contemplar su expresión "¿No es así?"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Él se rio, negando con la cabeza, entregándome una sonrisa tan…

"Era obvio" Rota.

"Lo siento, no estoy comprendiendo bien de que se trata esto" El alma se me paralizo cuando su rostro fue alumbrado por los primeros rayos del sol, enseñándome una cara cansada y demacrada "Totty me dijo cosas raras cuando nos encontramos en la entrada"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" Él parecía disfrutar de esta infernal ironía.

"¿Qué fue lo que olvide?" La boca de mi novio tembló, ida.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Los ojos de Ichimatsu se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos, agotados de tanto sollozar "Ni siquiera contestaste el celular, era tarde" Agobiados de tanto luchar "Estaba preocupado"

"No me percate de la hora, no quise"

"No te desvíes del tema" Farfullo frustrado "Creo que tengo derecho a saber"

"Yo" Suspiré en busca de un perdido valor "Fui a tomar un trago con el piloto con el que me pondrán a trabajar en una semana" La cara que él me obsequio "Fue una reunión meramente profesional" Jamás la podre olvidar.

"Pero que bonito" Ichimatsu se levantó de las sabanas con la mandíbula tensa, los músculos presionados y el entrecejo hundido. Una ardiente frustración.

"Cálmate" Suplique.

"¡¿Calmarme?!" La paciencia se le acabó "¡Yo tuve que encarar solo la humillación mientras tú estabas haciendo vida social en una compañía!" Esas amatistas, tan misteriosas, hermosas e hipnóticas "¡Bravo!" Nunca lucieron tan muertas "¡Me enorgulleces, hombre!"

Esa noche algo entre nosotros se rompió.

"¿Humillación?" Ichimatsu bufo, colérico, ahogado "Aún no puedo entenderlo" Tirándose los cabellos de la frente, evitando mi contacto, como si yo le diese asco.

"De verdad no lo recuerdas" Él rio con esquizofrenia, decepcionado "Ayer en la noche nosotros dos fuimos premiados a la mejor canción de dueto" El aire se me escapó de los pulmones "Tú y yo teníamos una presentación" Las piernas me tiritaron como sí un balde de agua congelada me hubiese caído encima, torturándome.

"Atsushi no me dijo nada" La desesperación fue notoria en esa trémula frase "Nadie lo hizo, yo"

"Te dije lo de la fiesta hace un par de noches" El aire en la habitación comenzó a pesar "Ya sabes, esa celebración en la que ni siquiera te molestaste en aparecer" Aplastándonos "Y te lo iba a recordar una vez más pero cuando salí de la ducha no estabas" Rompiéndonos "Me plantaste sin una explicación"

"Lo siento" Él me hizo un gesto con la mano, dándome la espalda con la ira goteando. Decepcionado.

"Ni siquiera te molestes en darme una patética excusa" Gruño "Me quedo claro que es más importante para ti"

"De verdad" Él más bajo me devolvió la mirada "No lo recordé" Herido.

"¿Sabes lo denigrante que fue para mí tener que hacer solo esa presentación?" Baje la nuca con la consciencia quebrada, evitando esos ojos desilusionados y esa voz destrozada "¿Dar un discurso que era para nosotros dos?" Ichimatsu se había rodeado de espinas y fuego, impidiéndome tocar su corazón "¿Tener que inventar una excusa de mierda porque no tenía idea de a donde se había metido mi novio?"

"Lo siento" Repetí programado "Pero tú eres un músico talentoso, de seguro las cosas no salieron tan mal" Él se rio colérico. _Primer grave error._

"Perdí todo el respeto de cada músico que asistió a esa fiesta" Ichimatsu se abrazó a sí mismo, viéndose pequeño y delgado. Tan frágil.

"My love" Él me golpeo antes de que lo pudiese abrazar.

"¡Olvidé la puta letra a mitad de la presentación!" Sus orbes batallaron para no liberar más llanto "Todas las risas del público, los fotógrafos como santígüelas burlándose, las preguntas, el acoso" Él lucia tan asustado "Yo" Lastimado "Te necesitaba ahí"

La cabeza me punzó, la boca se me inundo de un repulsivo sabor al igual que el estómago, cada latido se convirtió en un eterno latigar, mientras la muerte con una sonrisa satisfecha, nos observó jugueteando con la punta de su hoz. Amenazando con ponerle fin a nuestro apasionado amor.

"Ya ni siquiera sé que decirte, Karamatsu" Él se limpió las mejillas, con el labio trémulo "Me sentí tan solo sin tomar tu mano"

De pronto el mundo se convirtió en mi escenario, la oscuridad en el cómplice de mi manto, esperé a que él dejará de sollozar para lamentarme una vez más. Me castigo, me reprocho, porque no fui suficiente cuando él necesito un apoyo, porque me quebré. Me culpo y maldigo por haber sido débil. Por no saber que palabras eran las correctas a elegir.

"Me voy" Murmullo con tanta decepción "Espero que te hayas divertido con el piloto" Que me paralizo.

"¡Espera!" Fue muy tarde cuando se lo grité, el de cabellos morados ya había desaparecido de la habitación. Y aunque salí desesperado hacia las calles afuera de mi edificio, no lo encontré. Ya no lo haría.

Tan solo me pude dejar caer al exterior de mi apartamento sintiéndome miserable, como un ser indigno de tan cálido amor, de manos quemadas, y labios manchados. Como un inútil que por egoísmo se fue a encontrar con un desconocido consintiendo que la adrenalina lo cegará y lo que él más amaba se esfumará.

Lo había perdido. No lo podía culpar.

"Supongo que no tuviste una buena excusa" La aniñada voz de mi amigo captó mi atención "Nunca había visto a Ichimatsu de esa manera" Todomatsu se encogió a mi altura, acomodándose a mi lado en la pared "Ni tampoco a Jyushimatsu, él me dio mucho miedo con esa clase de fría expresión"

"¿Tan malo fue?" No era necesaria una confirmación.

"El mundo del espectáculo puede ser muy cruel cuando lo quiere ser" Suspiro centrando su atención en los focos del pasillo "Y para los medios debió verse como una historia irresistible el fracaso público de un bajista prometedor"

"Mierda" Finalmente permití que el remordimiento me ganará para sollozar "¡Maldición!" Grite sabiendo que fueron mis garras las que arrancaron sus alas y magullaron su hermoso cuerpo.

"No sacas nada poniéndote de esa manera" Él más bajo suspiro, acariciando mi espalda.

"Pero sí yo hubiese estado allí como debí" Los músculos me tiritaron "¡Maldición!" Golpeé con cólera la pared a mi costado hasta que la mano me ardió y la vista se me empaño de la decepción.

"¡Enserio idiota!" Las uñas de Todomatsu se incrustaron sobre mis hombros, desquitándose "A mí también me da mucha rabia, Ichimatsu es mi mejor amigo, no obstante, ya no puedo hacer nada" Intentando silenciar el llanto de un maniático sin escrúpulos.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando la presentación se terminó?" Esos inocentes ojos me evitaron para suspirar.

"Ichimatsu no termino la canción, se trabo a medias, y luego se paralizo por las burlas" Fue mi culpa "Jyushimatsu supo actuar mejor que yo al ir hacia el frente y sacarlo del lugar" Mi condena "Él confronto a cada idiota que se atrevió a liberar un ofensivo comentario" Mi error.

"Jyushimatsu" Balbuceé "Es una suerte que él haya estado allí"

"Cuando Ichimatsu comenzó a llorar, la característica expresión y linda personalidad del baterista se desvanecieron" Él más bajo extendió las piernas sobre la alfombra dejándose caer aún más en el pasillo "Dale tiempo para que se recuperé, tuvo una noche muy difícil" Intentando en vano disimular un justificado desagrado "Él realmente te necesito"

"Yo no sé qué hacer" Me tironeé de los cabellos de la frente "Él es todo para mí, no lo puedo perder" Rozando con la locura "Lo necesito arreglar"

"Entonces" Él gélido tono que Todomatsu utilizo "Ordena tus prioridades" Al levantarse de mi lado "Nii san" Me congelo.

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" Él rio, desbordando ironía.

"Que prometiste no descuidar la banda" Esa encantadora máscara "Ni descuidarlo a él" La farsa se terminó.

"Fue por esta ocasión, no lo recordé, ya me redimiré" De pronto la pena se pareció convertir en un ardiente temor "Le demostraré lo mucho que lo siente y que me importa, hemos pasado por peleas más fuertes"

"Bien" Todomatsu saco su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, encendiendo la pantalla "Porque si no lo haces, estoy seguro que Ichimatsu podrá encontrar a alguien que sí lo quiera apoyar en sus sueños" Sus pestañas bajaron de manera femenina "Mantente a la altura de la situación" Que adorable ilusión.

"¿Me estas amenazando?" Él negó.

"Te estoy advirtiendo por el aprecio que te he tomado todos estos años tocando juntos" Para volver a mirar la pantalla de su celular "Creo que te deberías ir a arreglar si quieres llegar a la segunda parte de tu entrevista, no querrás hacerlos a ellos esperar" Y cerrarme la puerta de su hogar en medio de mi rostro.

Confundido, sin saber dónde buscar o cómo reaccionar, me recompuse, aseándome para encaminarme hacia el aeropuerto. Reviviendo miles de veces esa quebrajada expresión, sintiendo como la impotencia era la que metía sus garras en mi corazón para arrancarlo. No lo soportaría perder.

Lo he dañado.

"¡Joven Karamatsu!" La misma muchacha que en la primera entrevista me guio, me saludo de manera efusiva "Ya lo están esperando para su segunda evaluación" Con torpeza asentí acomodándome la corbata, fijando mi mirada en la pequeña huella de gato que está tenía "Felicidades por haber aprobado, por cierto"

"Gracias" Balbuceé cual vivo desencanto, siguiéndola.

"¡Mi chico favorito!" La hostigosa voz de Osomatsu resonó antes de que sus brazos se acomodaran de forma melosa sobre mi hombro "¿Estás listo para destrozar esto?"

"Sí" Él más alto tomó mi mentón derritiéndome con esa profunda mirada, llevándome hacia un rincón.

"Hey" Su mohín fue tan amable "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Qué pensé que él sería quien me llegaría a romper "Karamatsu"

"Anoche dejé que Ichimatsu presentará solo una canción para los dos" No pude interpretar el poema que en él se dibujó "Me siento como una basura" Mis puños se apretaron con ira "Lo debí apoyar en lugar de ir a celebrar" Estaba arrepentido "Lo lastime"

"Primero que todo, cálmate" Sus palmas acunaron mis mejillas, su aliento a café, de alguna manera me tranquilizo "Enfócate en dar lo mejor de ti en este test y luego yo te ayudaré con lo de tu novio" Antes de que pudiese protestar él me interrumpió "Este es tu sueño Karamatsu, no permitas que alguien más te lo eche a perder"

"Pero" La estática entre nosotros dos "¿Qué hay de los sueños de él?" No la quise devastar.

"Ya pasaste mucho tiempo velando por eso" Su dedo rozo mi nariz "Es hora de que seas más egoísta" Quitando la daga que mi pecho sangro "Además me lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?"

"Está bien" Murmulle con una genuina, y tímida sonrisa.

"Karamatsu es tu turno para ser evaluado" El hombre de traje verde y gruesos lentes me invito a ingresar en una apartada habitación.

"Se gentil con el Pajeroski" Mi entrevistador frunció el ceño, fulminando al de rojo con una irritada ojeada "¡No te dejes intimidar por el virgen!" Quien ilusionado me espero "Estaré aquí sea el resultado que sea"

Y aunque sabía que debía estar buscando a Ichimatsu y planeando cientos de formas para pedirle perdón, esta vez no escucharía los gritos de mi consciencia para venderme en la arrogancia y ser bañado por el narcisismo.

Hay heridas de las que uno jamás se puede recuperar, sin importar que tan sincero sea el _perdón._

Si yo hubiese sabido que esa sería una de las primeras, no habría tomado aquel imprudente trabajo, pero estaba tan loco de amor.

Grave error.

* * *

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios!

 **Guest:** Hola y bienvenid !

Muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad. Vamos con calma primero porque cuando esa pareja aparezca con más intensidad, amor, va a quedar un desastre.

Yo amo el KaraIchi, sin embargo, adoro el toque que Osomatsu le da a todo. Por eso mismo va a dar vueltas el mundo del guitarrista, aunque ya hay más que una obvia química.

Sospechaste muy bien de hecho, más adelante se sabrá un poco más de esa relación.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

 **nomasrun:** My love! (Te ganaste ese apoyo, asumelo XD)

Ese día fue bonito y pude acosar con lo que quería, ahora lo trato de redimir T-T

Tu puedes hacerte todas las ilusiones que quieras, porque por ti muevo montañas (Tomate mi acoso con amor por favor)

Soy tan masoquista con esto, es que la relación entre Kara e Ichi es un amor, esta bien, se han apoyado en sus sueños, se desean, sin embargo, Oso añade algo, chispa, le da pasión a la vida de Karamatsu y esa es una competencia que será difícil de superar.

Siempre tan observadora, me gusta eso de ti. Pues tienes razón en ambas cosas, Ichi si andaba más apenado, por el temor de perder a Karamatsu y también porque él iba a hacer algo en esta presentación, pero al final las cosas no salieron bien, y toda esa ilusión se quebró.

Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo siempre, eres tan dulce conmigo.

¡Abrazote!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei!

Sé como te sientes, porque este es un terrible masoquismo que también estoy pasando.

Es curioso, con cada historia que escribo lo primero que imagino es el final, sin embargo, en está no lo puedo pensar con claridad, así que me mantengo abierta a como fluya la historia no más.

Lo siento, my lady, tengo que poner de las otras parejas para que se vaya desarrollando, sé que eso no es mucho de tu agrado, así que perdón.

Aún así, muchisimas gracias por haber leído y por tu apoyo.

 **Be Kawaii de Son:** Hola y bienvenida!

Aww muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le diste, lamento la demora!

Prometo mantenerme constante y esforzarme para que sea digno de tu agrado.

Mil gracias!

 **Cara4444:** Hola y bienvenida a esta historia también! (Es un amor encontrarte /)

Kara siempre va a ser una ternura ante mis ojos, doloroso y todo, pero de buen corazón, por eso mismo esta historia le será dificil de llevar.

Aww, cosita, no eres la única que teme. Quiero que sepas que es un honor muy grande el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mis demás fics, al menos ese gesto significa un mundo para mí, y prometo pulirlos más porque lectoras como tú lo merecen.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

¡Un fuerte abrazo!

* * *

Ya sé...

Primero explicaré la actitud de Karamatsu; él esta enamorado de Ichimatsu, llevan años juntos, y sacrifico lo que él quería para hacerlo feliz. Si en este capítulo se vio tan interesado en Osomatsu es porque su personalidad le gusta, es apasionante, es raro para él tener esa clase de actitud en su mundo y le intriga poder conocer más allá. Kara a veces es muy ingenuo, no detecto muy bien el coqueteo, lo que está buscando es conocer más al piloto y si se esta aferrando a él es porque le da el valor para cumplir con los sueños que olvido.

Pero al estar tan emocionado con eso e intrigado en el piloto acabó olvidando a quien más le interesaba.

Y sé que puede parecer exagerada la actitud de Ichi, sin embargo, la humillación publica fue fuerte y fue su primera vez solo también.

Creo que las intenciones de Oso si se notan XD

Ay, espero que con eso haya quedado mejor, lo siento si es redundante, pero una amiga me hizo dudar de si se entendían las intenciones de Kara, así que prefiero exagerar.

Y siento no haberles traído actualización, la otra semana sin falta está aquí.

Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis ternuritas!

Les traje capítulo, un tantito más largo para hacerme responsable del atraso de una semana ;-;

Esté capítulo lo narra Ichi.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

"Y para este año, luego de una larga deliberación y una corta brecha entre la competencia, hemos decidido otorgarle el premio de canción a dueto a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, miembros de nuestra banda revelación" Fui tan feliz cuando escuché el soneto de nuestros nombres siendo empujados hacia las incandescentes luces del escenario.

Una mezcla de sonidos tan exquisita como imperfecta, una mixtura que trata de encajar con brusquedad, y no temé romperse en el intento.

Me profese orgulloso al pisar las hebras rojas de tan fina alfombra, al convertirme en el chico por el que los demás músicos inclinarían su cabeza, al acariciar mi viejo bajo con una incontenible nostalgia, al enfocar mi mirada en la adorable e inocente expresión de Jyushimatsu acompasada con los celos malogrados de Todomatsu.

Me sentí extasiado, con la sangre burbujeando, el estomagó siendo carcomido en un carnaval de caos, el rostro ardiendo, la pasión rompiendo mis venas, gritándome para tocar aquella vieja y desastrosa canción.

Fue una lástima que cada sueño se haya quebrajado cuando quise tomar su mano y encontré un puesto vacío en el escenario. Cuando mi corazón preciso de esos amorosos zafiros para chocar y quebrantarse en plena decepción. Muerto en vida, al igual que la relación.

"Que estupidez" Fue lo que bramé encogiéndome en una de las paredes de aquel apartamento ajeno, sintiendo como un par de cadenas se incrustaban en mis muñecas, apretándolas, transformándome en prisionero de esa decadencia.

"Ya puedes dejar de esconderte" La suave voz del tecladista fue lo que captó mi atención "Karamatsu ya se fue hacia el aeropuerto para dar la otra parte de su examen" Sus ojos chorrearon compasión, al igual que la sonrisa forzada que dibujo en sus delgados labios. Daba asco.

"Me alegro que se haya largado de una buena vez, no estaba de humor para tener que soportar su fea cara" El de facciones delicadas se encogió a mi altura, apoyando ambas rodillas en el suelo de su habitación, y acomodando sus manos a mi costado.

"Ichimatsu" Me enfermaba que los demás me contemplaran con esa clase de mohín. No quería su puta lastima.

"Puedes parar" No la necesitaba "No quiero seguir escuchado palabras de consuelo" Apoye mi rostro sobre mis muslos, evitando el contacto "Estás no arreglan nada"

"No seas tan duro con él" Golpeé esa frágil palma antes de que está me pudiese acariciar "Karamatsu Nii san está loco por ti" Ya era muy tarde "¿De verdad piensas que él te haría daño a propósito?" Ya había subido las espinas.

"No lo sé" No las podía bajar "No me interesa tampoco" Él enarco las cejas cual protesta.

"¡Claro que!" No me importo.

"Solo quiero estar solo un rato, Totty" El rostro del nombrado se cayó, dejando que el rol de la hipocresía se desgastara y sus emociones respiraran "Agradezco que me dejes quedarme un rato en tu apartamento, pero no por eso te daré en el gusto hablando de lo que tú quieras hablar" Él suspiro levantándose de la habitación.

"Te iré a preparar algo para comer y beber" Él se limpió los muslos del pantalón de manera agraciada y suave "Deberías ir al menos al comedor, Jyushimatsu está bastante preocupado" Tan frágil y delicado "Y a él sí se lo debes" Tan contrario a lo que yo podría llegar a ser.

Tal vez yo era el problema.

Con un suspiro melancólico me levanté del suelo para dirigirme hacia la sala de estar, estirando mis brazos con un falso desinterés, evitando la curiosa y expectante mirada del baterista, quien, con un insistente azotar en los cojines del sofá logró su cometido al aferrarse a mis manos.

"¿Te sientes mejor luego de tu siesta?" La saliva me pasó áspera y amarga ante tan cándida expresión "¿No es así? ¿No es así?" No la merecía "¿Ichimatsu?" Nunca lo haría.

"Sí" El de hebras rubias se acomodó a mi costado sobre los cojines, tomando el control remoto entre sus palmas, prendiendo la televisión para lidiar con la tensión.

"En las últimas noticias del mundo del rock, el joven y prometedor bajista, Ichimatsu, ha causado revuelo en el universo del espectáculo con su fallida y penosa actuación en los premios revelación. Anoche, el chico se negó a entregar testimonios acerca de su fracaso al haber olvidado la letra en medio de la presentación, o a otorgar una mayor explicación sobre el paradero de su pareja"

"Mejor ya no" La sonrisa del más alto desapareció junto con las imágenes de la elegante periodista de corta falda y las escenas andantes de esa pesadilla "Lo siento" Él bajo la nuca, presionando sus parpados en espera de un reproche. Que fracaso.

"No es algo que podamos evitar, Jyushimatsu" Mis dedos se pasearon por sus cortas hebras cual lastimero intento de consuelo "No es algo que los reporteros dejaran en paz tan pronto"

"Sí, pero" Que fracasado.

"Todo por culpa de que Kusomatsu no se presentó" La mirada ámbar del baterista frenó el estrago que tenía formado en medio de la garganta, junto con su mano haciendo presión en mi boca. Una extraña faceta.

"Él te ama" Era ajena e incómoda aquella seriedad "Desde la primera vez que te presentó en nuestros ensayos yo lo supe" Había un atisbo de tristeza fundido con arrepentimiento en su voz "Fue única la manera en la que él te miro" Que hermosos engaños.

"Las cosas pueden cambiar" Suspire entrelazando sus dedos con los míos "Creo que eso es lo que me da tanto miedo"

"No tiene por qué ser así" Su eterna y resplandeciente sonrisa se esfumo ante mi miserable expresión. Todo lo sabía marchitar.

"Ese idiota se deja llevar con facilidad por las emociones" Mi espalda se acomodó en el costado del sofá, inerte "Por eso le gusté tanto, fue algo pasional, fue un enamoramiento a primera vista" Mis ojos se centraron en el techo, nostálgicos "Porque lo conozco sé que está pasando por lo mismo" El corazón me trepito, sollozante "La diferencia es que ahora es con alguien más" Tan pequeño y afligido. Lo odiaba.

"Yo no te habría confiado a él si hubiese sido de esa manera" No pude disimular mi sorpresa debajo de esa seria confesión "Aunque Karamatsu es mi mejor amigo hay cosas que jamás logramos resolver, pero yo le permití al tener fe en él"

"¿Desde cuando eres tan listo?" Él parpadeó regresando a su característica expresión "Enserio, ¿Qué hiciste con Jyushimatsu?"

"¡Ichimatsu es cruel!" No pude disimular una traviesa risilla cuando él me tomó de los hombros para zarandearme "¿Algún día me llamaras por mi nombre de artista?"

"Quizás" El de ojos rasgados y felinos no dijo más, tan solo acomodo su cabeza entre mis piernas consintiendo que mis manos revolvieran su delgado cabello, y nuestras respiraciones buscaran perecer en el mismo compás en aquella solitaria habitación.

Él siempre me pareció un chico extraño. Era irritante la manera en que conservaba una tierna risa ante la más grave adversidad, era desquiciante que evadiese la realidad con respuestas de cuento, era frustrante que desorbitará su mente de los ensayos, sin embargo, con los años nuestras personalidades tan solo parecieron encajar. Como sí él fuese el positivo de mi imán, quien me estabilizaba y me atraía, quien me sabía escuchar sin intercambiar más que un chispazo.

Atsushi me dijo que las amistades más intensas y potentes son aquellas en donde se erra en la primera impresión. Con esté impredecible muchacho de rebosante energía, puedo tener esa certeza. Tan solo sé que me gusta la compañía de esas cándidas orbes y me da seguridad su fervor. Sin él me hubiese quebrado anoche. Hace mucho hubiese caído.

El ruido de un flash y una fastidiosa luz me sacó de mi trance, erizando cada uno de los poros de mi piel, la mandíbula me rechino al apreciar como el de mechones rosados volvía a guardar su teléfono celular, con una elegante taza en la otra mano.

"Lo siento, pero se veían demasiado tiernos" Ignorando una sentencia de muerte, él me extendió un tazón recién hecho de café, junto con una caja de terciopelo rojo. Con el rostro ardiendo lo fulmine. No lo quería recordar.

"¿Para que traes esa basura acá?" No más "Ya no la necesito" Le di un sorbo al amargo brebaje intentando ignorar esas curiosas ámbares "El imbécil me dejó plantado, ni de joda se lo daré"

"No seas terco Ichimatsu" Todomatsu se acomodó a mi lado, colocando sobre la punta de mi regazo la encomienda "Estuviste buscándolo por casi un mes, no dejes que los reporteros y una mala noche lo arruinen aún más"

"¡Totty! ¿Qué es eso?" Mis piernas tiritaron, ansiosas "¿Es una pelota de baseball? ¿Lo es?" Antes de que le pudiese responder él arrebato la caja de mi poder para enseñar su contenido. Cuando sus orbes se encontraron con un brillante y pequeño dije de guitarra con una "K" azul al medio, su rostro. No lo pude descifrar "Esto" No quise.

"Yo presentía la posibilidad de ser los ganadores en nuestra nominación" Mis dedos juguetearon con los bordes de plata de la cadena, afligidos "Y como Kusomatsu es siempre quien me regala algo por nuestros avances pensé que sería bonito tomar la iniciativa, para variar"

"Eres todo un tsundere" Mi ceño se frunció ante la mofa del tecladista, quien, acomodando una de sus piernas sobre la otra, vislumbro la joya "Y te estas restando crédito con la insistencia y detalles que le pusiste al mandarlo a hacer" Con la sangre hirviendo; tal vez de cólera, quizás de vergüenza, bufé.

"Tú fuiste el que hizo casi todo el trabajo, yo solo le pasé las indicaciones al fabricante" Jyushimatsu se levantó de mi regazo dándome la espalda con una frívola expresión. Un dolor mal disimulado "Ya no vale la pena" Espinas amenazando con nacer.

"Deberías ir al aeropuerto" Sus puños apretaron sus pantalones de tela negros, desgarrándolos "De seguro, en estos momentos, él ya sabrá el resultado de su prueba" Mordiendo sus labios hasta sangrar "Se lo deberías dar como un premio por haber quedado en su trabajo con todo lo que él te apoyo" Jamás había sido testigo de tan divergente actuación.

"Jyushimatsu" No me atreví a tocarlo.

"Ustedes se aman mucho, pueden arreglar las cosas" El pecho se me comprimió al ser testigo de tan falsa sonrisa, como si su rostro se estuviese cortando al esbozarla "Por eso ve"

"Me da miedo salir ahora" Sus manos, tímidas, acariciaron las mías "Todos los periodistas estarán esperando que les dé una explicación o me llamaran para burlarse en entrevistas" Era duro admitirlo "No tengo tanto valor" Más duro no hacerlo.

"Eso no es algo nuevo" El suspiro de Todomatsu no ayudo.

"A mí" Su cálido y agradable tacto sobre mi piel "Me da pánico volver a tocar" Me embriago. Está era la verdadera sensación para profesarse en el _hogar._

"Tocarás a mi lado Ichimatsu" Sus palmas ascendieron hacia mi rostro "Yo me asegurare de protegerte de todo lo malo" Limpiando un llanto que había sellado cual intangible "¿Sí?" Una pena que nadie más leyó.

"Sí" Con la sonrisa que le arroje él lucio repentinamente apenado, con las mejillas ardiendo, y las manos sudorosas.

"Que drama más innecesario" El más joven se paró del sillón acomodando sus manos sobre su delicada cadera "Atsushi arreglará las cosas con la prensa, puedes largarte tranquilo para felicitar al doloroso" Elevando con orgullo su mentón "Porque nadie más va a aguantar ese desagradable carácter que tienes" En el fondo hasta el diablo tenía un bello corazón.

"Gracias" Fue lo que murmulle tomando la caja de terciopelo entre mis manos, metiéndola en el bolsillo de mis gastados jeans "Los compensaré" Fue lo que escucharon antes de que saliera de su apartamento y llamará un auto.

No me pude evitar remover, ansioso, en los asientos de la camioneta de espejos polarizados, intentando centrar mi atención en el animado paisaje de la ciudad, distraer este fastidioso traqueteo que parecía reprimir mis palabras y arder en mi vientre. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Tenía una mala sensación porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

Karamatsu a pesar de ser un renombrado artista y verse forzado a lidiar con cínicos pretenciosos, es ingenuo y dulce, tiene una inmensa voluntad para socorrer el llamado del necesitado, y consentir a quien tenga un dolor atragantado. Por eso temó que lo pasen a llevar, que se aprovechen de su fama y su inocente voluntad.

Mis dientes dolieron de la presión al saber que está era una bazofia por mero interés. Lo que realmente me aterraba era que nuestra situación cambiará.

Yo estaba loco de amor por él, era mi primera vez.

"Este es el aeropuerto al que el señor me pidió traerlo" Con una leve reverencia de nuca me baje del vehículo abriéndome paso entre la multitud de pasajeros, acercándome a un mesón sin saber muy bien que decir. Cruel ironía la timidez.

"Perdón" La muchacha ladeo la nuca, divertida, ante mis nervios "Yo, estoy esperando que alguien salga de una entrevista"

"¿Acaso?" Su contorneo de caderas me inquieto "¿Usted perdió su cita?" Parpadeé con un temblor en el labio, sin ser capaz de negar, ahogado "No se preocupe, no ha llegado muy tarde" La mujer de blanca tez y coquetos ojos cafés me arrastro hacia la parte de atrás del aeropuerto, dejándome al frente de una modesta y maltrecha oficina "El señor lo atenderá de inmediato"

"Pero yo no" Sin lograr acabar la oración mi mirada fue atrapada por unos irritados jades debajo de un grueso par de lentes, detrás de una inmensa y oxidada puerta de metal. Olvidados.

"Pensé que se habían terminado los aspirantes" Mis piernas retrocedieron, amenazadas, por su tono de voz. Estaba incómodo "Espera" No era mi zona de seguridad "A juzgar por ese cabello y esa apariencia de vago también debes ser un músico" Lo necesitaba "¿O me equivoco?" Más que nunca.

"¿Apariencia de vago?" El chico de traje asintió, cruzándose los brazos de forma dominante, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

"Sí, todos los músicos son unos idiotas aspirantes que no hacen más que flojear" Pronto la sangre me erupciono, abandonando el carnaval de temor "Se la pasan alardeando de lo duro que trabajan cuando ni siquiera son capaces de vestirse solos" Las garras se me clavaron en medio de los puños "Son unos estúpidos" Él me había rebasado.

"¿Y quién mierda te crees para venir a tratarme así? Ni siquiera me conoces" El contrario parpadeó atónito "No eres más que un envidioso, resentido, me das pena" Mi sonrisa de satisfacción floreció cuando su arrogancia se despedazo.

"No me puedes faltar el respeto de esa manera" Victoria; él tartamudeó "Tengo uno de los puestos administrativos más altos en el aeropuerto" Rodeé las pupilas, aplaudiendo con sarcasmo "¡Es verdad!"

"¿Y?" Alcé una ceja sin dejar de leer sus transparentes muecas "Por mi puedes ser el rey de Francia, eso no te quitará lo idiota" Tan sencillo "Ni te ayudará a solucionar tus conflictos emocionales" Tan similar.

"¿Conflictos emocionales?" Su rostro enrojeció, su boca se desgarro.

"Te escuchas más celoso de lo que crees" Con un impulso sobre mis talones acabe al frente de él "Que vergonzoso"

"¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres en mi área? ¿Estás buscando pelea?" Reí bajo su mohín de impotencia, satisfecho. Amaba esa sensación.

"Estoy buscando a un idiota que entrevistaste" La saliva me supo a vomito cuando el miedo se perdió "Karamatsu, un doloroso que se cree muy genial por usar gafas de sol" Esa sonrisa filosa.

"Sí, sé de quién estás hablando" Dolió "El señor Matsuno fue contratado con éxito hace un par de horas por los sobresalientes resultados en sus evaluaciones y la insistencia del piloto" Que patético debí lucir al escuchar aquella frase "¿Qué clase de relación tiene con él?"

"Ninguna que te importe" Esos intensos ojos verdes "¿Dónde está?" Me absorbieron.

"En la cafetería con el piloto de cabecera" Me devastaron.

"Gracias" Él no me dejo escapar al sostener mi muñeca.

"Si te puedo dar un consejo personal" La falsedad entre nosotros dos se derritió danzando a nuestros pies "Ten mucho cuidado con Osomatsu" Ardiendo en una misteriosa y lenta empatía "Porque cuando ese hombre quiere algo lo consigue a toda costa"

"Eso es porque él no me ha conocido a mí" El chico de delgada silueta se relajó "Él no puede andar deshaciendo el trabajo de las demás personas sin pagar las consecuencias" Sin llegarme a soltar.

Un platónico enigmático que camino hacia _nunca jamás._

"Creo que te juzgué mal, chico" Aunque ese suspiro no me lo dirigió "Quizás nosotros nos terminemos por llevar bien" De igual manera me electrizó "No te lo dije con mala intención, lo hice para que protejas lo que te importa antes de que sea muy tarde" Debía dudar de él "Osomatsu ya lo hizo conmigo, y sé que uno no se logra recomponer" Pero no podía.

"Gracias" Y a pesar de haberme escuchado más agresivo de lo que deseé, él me sonrío.

"Solo ponlo en su lugar" Que formas más misteriosas usa la muerte para reunir a sus aliados. Que maravillosos engaños son los que te deja disfrutar.

Con un flojo asentimiento de cabeza me dirigí hacia el comedor, apretando la caja sobre el bolsillo, como sí está significase algo, como sí está me pudiese devolver alguna clase de tranquilidad al recomponer las promesas de un desgastado amor. No quería que esto se terminará, no quería tener miedo de más.

El aire se me escapó de los labios, un nudo nació en mi garganta y un ensordecedor golpe justo en medio de mi médula al encontrar entre las distintas mesas con el logo de Nescafe, un tierno agarre de manos entre dos tazas de porcelana. El mundo se me abatió hacia mis pies al apreciar la reluciente y amable sonrisa de Karamatsu ser dirigida hacia alguien más. Él sin saberlo esa noche pisoteó mi corazón.

Se suponía que esas expresiones eran únicamente para mí, que esas manos eran las que recorrían mi cuerpo sin pudor, que su ojeada se exaltaba en miles de llamas cuando se fundía con la mía. Que sus lágrimas serían las que correrían por haberme dejado esa noche con un invisible velo delante de un público que orgulloso me desprecio.

Pensé que él se sentiría tan miserable como yo por aquella pelea, pero, ahora, viéndolo tan despreocupado, veo que le valió mierda.

No supe controlar mi ira.

"¡Kusomatsu!" No pude controlar mis celos.

"¿Qué?" Él pánico fue obvio en sus facciones cuando nuestras orbes se enlazaron. Con un seguro e imponente caminar llegue hacia la mesa, sin importarme los murmullos del resto del comedor "Ichimatsu" Su molesta sonrisa me fastidio. Hipócrita.

"Tú me eres familiar" La sangre me fermentó en veneno al encontrarme con un despreocupado hombre de desastroso uniforme "De algún lugar" Quien aún sostenía las manos de mi pareja "¡Ya sé! Eres el chico lindo del fondo de pantalla" Una serpiente camuflada "Soy Osomatsu, es un gusto por fin conocerte" Con asco golpeé su mano.

"Podrías tratar de ser amable con él" El ceño de mi novio se arqueo al librarse del tacto "Es mi compañero" ¡Hipócrita!

"Nos vamos a casa" Esas escarlatas se encendieron, entretenidas por mi impulsivo actuar "Ahora"

"No tienes que ser tan agresivo" Sin mi consentimiento el piloto se arrojó sobre mí, abrazándome por los hombros "Karamatsu y yo tan solo buscábamos celebrar su ingreso en el aeropuerto, es una gran cosa" Podía oler el cinismo mezclado con café y alcohol "Lo sabes" Repugnante "¿Cierto?" Asqueroso.

"No es necesario que se lo digas" Aún más que yo "I'm sorry my love, si hubiese sabido que ibas a venir yo habría hecho algo"

"Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto" Me jodío la lasciva manera en que la lengua de Osomatsu se paseó por sus labios al recorrer la silueta de mi pareja "¿No te nos quieres unir?" Indecente "Más es mejor" Una sátira a la inmoralidad.

"Nos vamos" Repetí removiéndome entre sus brazos, intentando quitar el ardiente tacto de su piel y borrar ese perfume de mal gusto.

"Que mal" Su aliento electrizo mi cuello "Es una lástima que seas tan amargado" Desagradable "Tienes facciones muy bonitas, las deberías saber aprovechar" Cuando sus palmas apretaron mis mejillas no pude más. No aguante. Con fuerza lo empuje, encarándolo, intentando buscar una señal en esos intensos zafiros para chocar con una frialdad glacial. Temía.

"Kusomatsu no lo diré otra vez" Algo estaba cambiando "Nos vamos a casa" Temía "¡Ahora!" Él era de temer.

"Wow, wow, no tienes por qué ponerte así" El más alto deformo su rostro para poder vestirse con madurez, y robarme el galante papel "De ahora en adelante, yo y esté guapo muchacho tendremos que trabajar juntos todos los días, lo mejor será llevarnos bien"

"Ichimatsu" Y aunque él me suplico salvarlo "Por favor" Ni siquiera conmigo lo podía intentar "Al menos trata de darle una oportunidad, se podrían llevar bien"

"Es cierto" Esa mirada compartida quemó "Existirán noches enteras en las que no sabrás nada de nosotros dos" La mandíbula me supo a sangre al presionarla "¿Qué me dices?" Cuanto dolor fundido con rencor "¿Amigos?" Cuando reí y rechacé su agarre de manos él sonrío.

"Por mi te puedes meter esas putas disculpas por el culo" Muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error.

"Al menos lo intente, campeón" La mueca que Karamatsu me obsequió fue un cuadro ardiendo en la frustración "Tenías toda la razón" Intoxicándose con la decepción.

"Sabía que reaccionarias de esa manera, Ichimatsu" Sus orbes se cristalizaron, coléricas "Siempre lo haces" Su voz se quebró al abrirse paso entre la curiosa multitud, y correr hacia las afueras del aeropuerto.

"Deberías pensar más en las emociones del pobre muchacho" Pude observar los cuernos que le salieron al piloto debajo de esa elegante gorra "No se ve feliz en esa relación" Un contrato con el diablo "No encajan juntos"

"No te pedí que te metieras en mis asuntos" Mi respuesta le pareció causar gracia "Y para tu información estamos muy enamorados"

"¿Es así?" Osomatsu acomodó su mano sobre mi hombro, respirando sobre mi cuello "Entonces" Envenenándome "¿Por qué no has ido por él?" Cada una de mis espinas salió a relucir en aquel combate.

"Lo que sea que te estés proponiendo con mi novio" Cuando mi ceño se tensó hasta palpitar "No te dejaré" Él abandonó su autoimpuesta farsa.

"Eres interesante" Murmullo empujándome hacia la salida "Ojalá eso te sirva" Arrojándome hacia los flashes de teléfonos anónimos y risas por mi falta de control "Lo vas a necesitar" Una declaración de guerra.

Sin querer escuchar más, evitando un exceso de videos y fotografías me dirigí hacia el auto que me recogería, en donde mi pareja estaba esperando, enfadado, aferrado a los asientos traseros. Sin devolverme la mirada, sin relajar el cuerpo, sin llamarme por apodos empalagosos o bendecirme con un _lo siento_.

¿Qué diablos nos estaba pasando?

Para nosotros era usual el pelear por causa de su dolorosa y llamativa personalidad, y mi falta de tacto al momento de batallar y sincerar. No éramos una pareja perfecta, teníamos instantes de pleno goce y cicatrices de ponzoñosas mentiras. Lo sabía. Pero, esto se sentía diferente de alguna forma, ya no podía apreciar esa chispa de interés que lo caracterizó por arreglar nuestra relación.

"Oye" Ya no podía encontrarlo "Yo"

"Dijiste que lo querías hablar en casa ¿No?" Las consecuencias se ataron a mis muñecas al apreciar esa mueca de fastidio y asco ser dirigida hacia mis luces "Eso haremos"

"No era mi intención" Con una repentina sumisión baje la nuca, apretando con mis puños las rodillas del pantalón.

"Nunca lo es Ichimatsu" Esos apasionados y dulces ojos "Y estoy cansado de ser yo el único que muestre interés por arreglarnos" Habían guardado _algo_

"Solo"

"Ya no sé ni que hacer" Habían guardado rencor.

 _No es así_ , fue lo que quise decir, _yo también lo estoy intentando_ , quise insistir, _había tratado por varios años_ , debí gritar. Pero no lo hice.

No me pude percatar del momento exacto en el que los roles se intercambiaron para que mi molestia por la canción se esfumase entre las memorias de un segundo plano, y fuese su ira la que encendiera el lugar.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, Karamatsu caminó hacia el centro del comedor con los brazos cruzados, los hombros rígidos, el ceño tenso, y una ojeada contraría a lo que conocí. Él estaba expectante con un traqueteo de zapatos en contra de las alfombras, impaciente para que comenzará con una disculpa que él jamás me pagó.

"¿Solo nos vamos a mirar?" Fue lo que sus labios soltaron antes de acariciarse la frente, cual mísero tiro de relación "¿No tienes nada más que decir?"

"¿Eso no te lo debería exigir yo?" Sin tener intenciones de encogerme y enseñarle mi lastimado corazón, me elevé "Te desapareces la noche que tenemos nuestra premiación para irte de fiesta con tu piloto de cabecera" Ya no caería "Y en lugar de tratar de enmendar las cosas te vas a tomar un café con él" A pesar del dolor "Que bonito"

"Osomatsu es solo un amigo" Mi risa lo fastidio "My love" Yo era fácil de leer "Lamento mucho no haber podido estar ahí" Patético "Y sé que te prometí arreglarlo, pero entiéndeme" Sus manos se extendieron en seña de súplica "Estaba tan feliz por haber aprobado y haber conseguido el trabajo con el que tanto tiempo soñé, que no lo pensé" Lo dejé caer "I'm sorry"

"¿El sueño de toda tu vida?" Con veneno escupí una carcajada. Bellas ironías "Ahora resulta que ni siquiera conozco a mi novio" Mis uñas acariciaron mis muñecas, rasgándolas "Que lo que pensé que estábamos construyendo para nosotros dos para ti fue una mentira"

"No lo tomes así" Él más alto con un suspiro se acercó, intentando atraparme de los hombros "Tú y la banda son lo que yo estuve buscando tanto tiempo" Sus dedos alzaron mi mentón, y sin importar cuanto forcejé acabe sometido en una mirada "Son algo que puedo llamar hogar" Siempre caía.

"Basura" Gruñí enfadado. Intentando esconder lo humillado que me profesaba a punto de quebrar.

"Y yo los amo a los dos" Sus palmas electrizaron mis mejillas "Que esté buscando poner en practica mis estudios no quiere decir que sea tu culpa o de la rutina" Mis manos se aferraron a su chaqueta, atrayéndolo de manera inconsciente hacia mi corazón.

"¿Por qué se siente de esa manera, entonces? ¿Por qué siento que te cansaste y por eso te tratas de ir?" Esos hermosos zafiros se abrieron, rebosantes de sorpresa, para sonreír con la calidez que tanto tiempo me atrapo. Lo necesitaba.

"My kitty" Cada músculo de mi cuerpo perdió su voluntad debajo de sus toques "No es así" Me derritió.

"Dijiste que no descuidarías los asuntos con la banda y te he tenido que cubrir en cada reunión ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar con eso?" Sus cálidos y seductores labios rozaron los míos "Sé que fue una estupidez más en mi lista el armarte un escándalo en el aeropuerto, pero yo" Como si estuviesen pidiendo permiso para amar "No sé qué fue lo que me pasó"

"De alguna manera, lo entiendo" Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que ya no lograba distinguir a quien pertenecía cada respiración "Y también lo siento"

"Karamatsu" Sus dedos se enredaron entre mis cabellos antes de que sus labios sometieran los míos en un adictivo y peligroso tacto.

Con una asfixiante intranquilidad lo besé, agarrando su cuello, clavándolo, marcándolo, pereciendo en aquella exquisita, placentera y destructiva sensación. Consintiendo que el sabor de su saliva me hiciera delirar mientras su lengua acariciaba cada rincón de mis secretos. Lo amaba.

Sus palmas se pasearon por mis caderas hasta detenerse en mi cintura, nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar al separar nuestras necesitadas bocas, encontrando el alma ajena en su interior, vislumbrando como el contrario perecía en está esquizofrénica relación. Estaba tan enamorado.

"Sé que cuesta el cambio" Su pulgar rozó mis pestañas, tratando de llevarse la pena "Que será duro para nosotros el permanecer lejos" Con fuerza apreté su camisa, escondiéndome en medio de su pecho "Pero te prometo al menos tratar"

"Yo" El teléfono sonó.

"¿Me puedes apoyar?" A ninguno le importo "Sin ti no seré capaz de hacerlo" Comenzó a grabar "Te necesito conmigo"

" _Karamatsu, creo que no estás en casa aún, no importa"_ La nuca me ardió al escuchar la irritante voz del piloto en la contestadora _"Quisiera invitarte a beber otra vez al mismo bar, ya sabes para que podamos charlar un poco más, bailar, y conocernos más, es importante que nos aprendamos a comunicar ahora que somos un equipo y me dejes ingresar a cada rincón de tu mente"_ Ya no lo podía soportar _"Así que regrésame el llamado en cuanto puedas ¿Sí?"_ Ese idiota había rebasado mi limite _"Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario"_ ¿Celos?

"¿Solo compañeros de trabajo?" ¡Sí! "¿Nada de qué preocuparme?" Con una mueca torcida lo aparte "¿Verdad?"

"Ichimatsu estas exagerando" No lo hacía.

"¿Sabes qué? Si quieres andar de fiesta detrás de ese piloto y dejar que la banda se disuelva, ¡Hazlo!" Nuestros ojos esa noche se miraron "¡De ahora en adelante me importa una mierda lo que vayas a hacer!" Sin llegarse a encontrar "¡Arroja tu carrera! ¡Tírate del avión si quieres! ¡No me importa!" Lo sabía.

"¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?" Algo entre nosotros se empezó a apagar.

"Es lo que mereces" Y yo era quien lo estaba dejando morir.

"Voy a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes" Con una decepcionada mueca él me dio la espalda "Espero que descanses" Cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso azotar.

"¡Maldición!" Y, aunque sabía que lo había lastimado con mis celos y protectora indiferencia "Otra vez" Tenía miedo.

Mis manos acariciaron la pequeña caja de terciopelo en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, sacándola "Felicidades por haber conseguido el empleo" Fue lo que musite antes de lanzarla a la basura. Condenándola como lo estaba nuestro amor.

Él estaba cambiando. Yo también.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios!

 **AmadaKiim** : Hola y muchas gracias por las palabras!

Awww, de verdad, gracias, me emociona que te guste la redacción y es tan reconfortante y bonito leer esta clase de cosas.

Ternura! No te preocupes yo le voy al TodosXTodos, y aprecio que leas algo de tu notp. Bueno, las emociones de Jyushi se van a ir mostrando de a poco porque tiene una relación de amistad muy cercana con Kara, no lo quiere pasar a llevar tampoco, pero tampoco las va a poder reprimir mucho con se ponga el bajista. Y con el Choukei por el momento estate tranquila, será bonito, por ahora.

Todos somos masoquistas aquí, querida (Con amor)

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y tu apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Sensei!

Aww creo que te quedaras con ese apodo, lo lamento, pero es inevitable a la hora de admirar a alguien.

No sabia que eran hermanas, de hecho no sabia que tenías una ;-; pero sería todo un honor y placer para mí saber que clase de teorías tiene a ver si me inspiro un poco. Y también, que linda eres! Muchas gracias por mostrárselas, espero no haberla traumatizado mucho no más.

Te encuentro toda la razón, no creo que la vida sea una emoción estática, tiene sus vueltas buenas como malas, solo que a veces nos parecemos estancar en una de ellas más, y según estas es como crecemos y nos valoramos. No me digas eso! Con que clase de emociones me tendrás leyendo si ahora sé que habrá sufrimiento?! Se me romperá el corazón en miles de piezas porque esos dos son azúcar y yo los amo juntos. Es cierto, es un poco divertido escribirlo, pero no leerlo! Es masoquismo.

Que curioso, no pensé que tuvieses problemas con nada de eso porque todas tus historias parecen tan bien estructuradas, a mi punto de vista. Ahora temo más leer el final XD. Y por ti sensei, te puedo prometer que van a haber varios de esos momentos porque pues, también los adoro juntos, y sé que al final seré un enredo pero eso también lo hará divertido.

Quiero que sepas que significa mucho para mi que las leas y lo aprecio enserio, es algo que motiva tanto que sería difícil de explicar (Creo que de persona soy un enredo)

Mil gracias sensei! Se le quiere mucho.

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Créeme que la considere como una opción sería para el final de esta historia, jajaja pero me hiciste la noche con tu comentario y esa imagen mental, gracias!

Amore mio, no tengo el final planeado, me hago una idea hasta cierto punto de un capítulo en especifico y luego respetaré las emociones de los personajes y lo seguiré más allá, aunque me dejaste pensando con lo del final alternativo, de hecho es algo bueno.

Otra vez es un placer leerte por aquí, enserio muchas gracias por todas tus palabras de animo y por haberte tomado el tiempo para leer.

Un abrazo!

* * *

Creo que es evidente el interés que tiene Osomatsu en Kara, evidente para todo el mundo menos para él por supuesto.

Jyushi en general es un amor, no le importa sacrificarse con tal de que alguien más sea feliz, sin embargo, cuando ve lastimado a quien le importa, se puede poner serio, y más agresivo.

Las cosas entre Kara e Ichi ya comenzaron a poner pruebas.

Y bueno, desaparezco hasta el Lunes/Martes porque me voy a Matsuvender el fin de semana.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y mil gracias al que leyó.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis ternuritas!

Acá les traigo otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido.

Esté es el primer capítulo que narra Oso.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

El aroma de una cajetilla de cigarrillos baratos mezclada con sexo inocuo inundando la habitación, el cuerpo sudoroso, la mirada cansada, los restos de su lápiz labial disolviéndose entre los secretos de mi piel, las piernas adormecidas, el corazón agotado. Cansado de sentir los brazos de la Parca acariciando un trémulo tintineo en lugar de palpitar.

¿Cuándo había permitido que mi vida se desbordará en excesos y flores de despecho?

¿Cuándo mis memorias se inmortalizaron para plasmar un nauseabundo cuarto de motel? Hace mucho había perdido el control. Acéptalo.

Pasando mis manos por los bordes de mis ojos me acomode sobre las sucias sabanas, contemplando el feo papel tapiz de la habitación que arrendamos, intentando acostumbrarme a la incandescente luz contorneándose en un nuevo amanecer. Buscando la frágil y delicada silueta de la chica que reposaba a un costado de la cama; despeinada, soñolienta, peligrosa, y, ahora, marcada.

"Que flojera" Balbuceé estirando mis brazos sobre mi nuca, sintiendo como las frazadas se removían para acunar a la muchacha "Totoko-chan" La nombrada me ignoró, cubriéndose hasta la frente con la manta color borbón "¿No estás de ánimo para repetir?" Sus grandes y expresivos ojos se conectaron con los míos, molestos.

"¿Tienes que ser tan irritante a primera hora?" Ella se recostó sobre el marco de madera de la cama, acariciándose el cuello sin vergüenza al dejar su pecho desnudo expuesto. Sensual.

"No actúes ahora como si no te hubiese gustado" Ella no se inmuto al acomodarse su cabello castaño "Tú fuiste la que se me insinuó" Separando su flequillo.

"Tienes una gran fama de casanovas en el aeropuerto" Con un gesto de boca ella me indico que le alcanzará su blusa, tirada en el suelo "Habría sido humillante para mí que no me buscaras cuando soy la más bonita del lugar"

"Bonita, sí" Mis manos apretaron ligeramente sus mejillas "Pero arrogante" Ruborizadas y finas.

"Igual que tú" Totoko se peinó con dos coletas, levantándose de la cama para colocarse su falda de azafata "Fue divertido y todo Osomatsu, pero no hay que volverlo a hacer jamás" No escondí mi puchero al envolverme entre las sabanas.

"¡Eres cruel!" De manera melodramática lleve mi mano hacia mi pecho "¿Dices que no te gusto?"

"Digo que los rumores sobre ti exageran" Su sonrisa maliciosa fue algo que me quemó "Aunque no me puedo quejar"

"No te preocupes" Con un torpe caminar me removí de la cama "No lo planeo hacer más" La muchacha de buenas curvas levanto una ceja, incrédula "En estos momentos tengo puesta mi atención en un solo objetivo" No la culpaba.

"Karamatsu" Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en esa habitación "Tu nuevo copiloto ¿No es así?" Me profese apenado "Eres tan predecible" Ella era la única persona que me podía intimar. De sanguinaria ojeada y altanera expresión.

"Él me gusta" Ella río, arrojándome la camisa que había usado la noche anterior "Me gusta de verdad" Totoko rodó los ojos, apoyándose en el colchón, cruzando una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra. Traviesa.

"¿Esperas que te crea esa mentira? ¿Con tu fama de idiota galante?" Colocándome la prenda, me limite a mis hombros encoger "Por favor Osomatsu, tú le pones atención a cada rostro bonito que ingresa en el aeropuerto" Era brutal la verdad "No me andes jodiendo con eso de que él es especial, será un acoston más y ya"

"Karamatsu no es especial" Mi garganta ardió al pronunciar esa descarada farsa "Solo lo quiero llegar a conocer mejor, no he pensado en botarlo" Murmurando "Aún"

"¿Es enserio?" Pronto, el tierno y perfecto rostro de la chica "Mierda, estás hablando con sinceridad" Se cayó.

Cuan sorprendente podía ser el diablo cuando se lo proponía. Tanta belleza era algo tentador.

"Yo" Por alguna razón las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, con vergüenza, mientras me ponía el pantalón "No me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza" Finalmente suspire "No sé porque, pero" Recostándome una vez más sobre la cama "No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que él estará haciendo, de imaginar nuestros viajes, de ver sus conciertos" A su lado "De escribirle ni de buscarlo por cualquier estupidez" Estaba enfermo.

"Que problema" Ella suspiro, hundiendo un codo sobre el colchón, juzgándome "Esa mirada Osomatsu, la conozco muy bien" Leyéndome.

"¿Sí?" El gesto de Totoko fue de puro fastidio y preocupación "¿De dónde?"

"De un ingenuo y tierno chico que llego al aeropuerto perdidamente enamorado" Mis músculos se tensaron ante esas memorias; toxicas "De quien no le importo el desvelarse por amor, quien cubrió a su pareja en tiempos de dificultad, lo protegió, mintió, y finalmente todo lo arriesgo" Con una expresión seria, y una postura rígida me levante.

"Eso no volverá a pasar" Mi voz salió brusca y resentida "Si algo aprendí con Choromatsu es que cosas como el amor no existen, Totoko" Mi alma lo estaba aún más "No me volveré a meter en el mismo error"

"No te lo tomes a mal" Cuando ella el hombro me acaricio, la empuje "Solo te lo trato de advertir" No lo pude evitar. Me enfermaba la debilidad.

"No necesito que cuides de mí" Con el ceño tenso, y la mandíbula desencajada me encerré en el baño para asearme.

Hubo un tiempo en que creí que entrelazar dos vidas era algo hermoso y único, especial, que lo correcto era apoyar a la persona por la que has vendido tu nombre para que sus pasiones se transformen en realidad. Hubo un oscuro tiempo en que fui como Karamatsu con su novio; dedicado, dulce y amoroso. Hubo un tiempo, hasta que él destrozó, y cambié.

Para protegerme, para sobrevivir, tomó la esencia de los demás antes de que la mía se vea alterada, prefiero ser irresponsable y escudarme bajo la máscara del desinterés antes que entregar mi corazón. Salir herido no es algo que me pueda permitir, por eso elegí adoptar el papel del casanova seductor, fue más sencillo, el mundo me dijo que me quedó.

" _Puedes confiar en mí"_ Y si ya me había convencido de que había pagado el precio por esa ruptura, y cobijado de los pecados del capital ¿Por qué vacilo con él?

"Karamatsu no es especial" Musite viendo como las gotas caían por mi mentón en el espejo, secando mis mejillas "Solo es muy" Me fue imposible no esbozar una tonta sonrisa "¿Particular?" También el suspirar. Esto estaba mal.

Negando con la cabeza, acomodándome la camisa y tirándome el flequillo para atrás, aún húmedo, regresé al cuarto, en donde Totoko me esperaba con una mueca de indignación, arreglándose la falda sobre la cama.

"Gracias por lo de anoche" Me limite a gruñir antes de acercarme al pomo del cuarto.

"Te ves muy apurado" No fue necesario contemplarla para saber que estaba esbozando una picará y malévola sonrisa "Hoy no te tocan turnos para volar" Los ángeles también podían pecar "¿Vas a algún lado?" Ella era la prueba.

"Voy a la oficina de Pajeroski para buscar un par de manuales" Pude escuchar el rechinar de sus tacones en contra de la enredada y lúgubre alfombra antes de sentir sus dedos recorriendo mis hombros.

"Tú no necesitas esas cosas, tienes años de experiencia" Su aliento rozo mi oreja, consiguiendo que me encogiera "No te trates de engañar Osomatsu"

"No los busco para mí" A la defensiva me volteé, quedando a espaldas de la puerta "De nada me sirve tener un copiloto inútil, lo debo ayudar" Ni siquiera yo me lograba tragar esa miserable actuación "No me trato de engañar" Era patético, me agradaba.

"Ten cuidado" Su dedo índice recorrió mi nariz, golpeándola en la punta "Yo no seré quien recoja tus trozos como la última vez" Arrogante, superior.

"No te lo estoy pidiendo" Meneando las pestañas como si quisiera ser el foco de atención "Tampoco soy el idiota que conociste alguna vez, he cambiado desde él"

"Lo sé" Musito apartándose, dejando que mi puño apresara la manija "Suerte en lo que sea que estés planeando" Sin mirar atrás hui del cuarto "Espero que te funcione la jugada y no sea al revés" Esfumándome con el aroma de ese perfume barato, perdiéndome entre las corridas de besos que dejo su lápiz labial.

No me gustaba pensar en eso, eran temas serios, y densos, como si estos me pudiesen asfixiar con una cadena sobre el cuello, tirándome, arrastrándome a ese infierno. Me enfermaba el rememorar, por eso prefería ahogar mis penas en piel ajena y labios de diferente sabor. Venderse hacia las pasiones libres de consecuencias.

Luego de pagar la cuenta por la habitación me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, subiendo con un infernal traqueteo dentro de mi pecho al auto que compré tras de un año de ahorro y represión; un Mazda rojo del año 2015. Recuerdo que ese fue el vehículo que él eligió. Es una lástima que nunca lo uso.

"Ya dejaste que la bruja se metiera en tu mente" Me regañe acomodándome el espejo del retrovisor, volviendo a peinar mis cabellos "Déjalo ir" Murmulle encendiendo el motor. Conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto para someter a mi nueva víctima hacia una trampa.

¿Karamatsu? ¿Especial? Jamás.

Con una estación en la radio al azar llegué a mi puesto de trabajo. Con un saludo cordial y coqueto hacia las recepcionistas pude ingresar a la oficina de Choromatsu sin mayor obstáculo o explicación. Mis manos, curiosas, rebuscaron entre sus desorganizados libreros, arrojando sus manuales para ser mejor, mezclando los autores, revolviendo los estantes hasta finalmente encontrar aquella carpeta amarilla que hace tantos años utilicé.

Con orgullo la lleve hacia mi pecho vislumbrando el desastre que había armado entre sus distintos libreros, profesándome satisfecho al haber ingeniado tan creíble excusa para volverlo a ver antes de un vuelo. Extraño.

"¿Sabes?" El azotar de la puerta junto con su voz me tensó "Es de mala educación meterse en el espacio de alguien más" Con una mueca socarrona, y una traviesa sonrisa me volteé.

"Chorizo, mi buen amigo" A pesar de ser opacado por esas gruesas gafas, pude apreciar la manera en que él sus cejas frunció "Solo vine a tomar un par de manuales para apoyar al novato"

"Él no me los solicito" Su espalda se acomodó contra de la pared "Otra vez estás haciendo estupideces innecesarias" Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho. Altanero.

"Tú me pediste que fuese amable con mi copiloto porque estabas cansado de tener tantos candidatos inútiles" Mi cuerpo se inclinó sobre él "¿Ya no te gusta mi optimismo?" Él no se inmuto al encerrarlo con mi brazo.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo" Choromatsu se froto el entrecejo para eventualmente suspirar "Puedo ver que estas interesado en él, que es tu nuevo objetivo"

"Hieres mis sentimientos" Aunque dramaticé al arrojar mi cabeza hacia atrás, y dejarme caer sobre su silla él no vacilo "Además, ¿Por qué te importaría a quien le presto mi atención? Pensé que lo habíamos dejado en claro"

"Ciertamente, no es algo de mi interés" Él de orbes esmeralda apoyo sus caderas sobre el escritorio, relajándose, quebrajando esa rígida máscara con un ego infernal "Nunca me ha importado con quien duermas, o a quien te quieras follar" Sí él no se hubiese convertido en esto.

"Entonces" Yo no me habría apartado "¿Qué hace la diferencia con Karamatsu?"

"Dos cosas" Tratándome cual niñato él las señalo "Primero, será malo que lo uses y después tengas que seguirlo viendo a diario, eso desestabilizará la compañía y bajará el rendimiento en nuestra prestigiosa aerolínea" Sus pies azotaron impacientes el suelo "No estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio por ti" Rodando los ojos apoye mi mentón sobre mi mano.

"¿La segunda?" El descuido no es lo único que sabe matar.

"Él tiene pareja" Ladeé la cabeza, confundido, ante esos atisbos de empatía "Lo conocí la semana pasada, cuando Karamatsu consiguió de manera formal el trabajo" Que extraña era esa personalidad.

"¿Hablas de Ichimatsu?" Que bello era aferrarse a ese recuerdo.

"Sí" Pronto sus barreras, y sus mentiras se cayeron "No me gustaría que te interpusieras en medio de esa relación solo por un capricho, no se lo merecen luego del estrés que han pasado" Apoyando mis pies sobre la silla, inclinándome al frente de él, reí.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que él es solo un capricho?" Sus ojos vacilaron al entrelazarse con los míos. Inseguro "Esta vez puede ser diferente" Celoso.

"Las personas como tú" Él me dio la espalda, tomando un hondo y amargo respiro "No saben cómo amar" Decepcionado "Son incapaces de sacrificar su orgullo por alguien más"

"¿Sigues resentido porque te deje en la habitación de hotel sin explicación?" Choromatsu se mofo "Que bochornoso" Abrazándose con fuerza.

"Hace mucho lo superé" Sus palabras apestaban a resentimiento "Hace mucho te superé" Él era un hermoso fracaso "Osomatsu"

"Si no hubieses dejado de ser quien conocí, yo" No quise continuar con esa disculpa a medias "No tienes por qué desquitarte con el chico solamente porque le gusta dedicarse a la música y es bueno en ello" Choromatsu rio, esquizofrénico, antes de darse vueltas.

"Eso no" Cobarde

"Seguramente él no renuncio a la primera" Con la sangre ardiendo me levanté "Jade"

"Tú no cambias" Él se quitó los lentes, colérico "¿Verdad?"

"No lo hago" Frustrado "Pero tú sí" Dolido "No porque tú hayas fracasado en tu sueño eso querrá decir que Karamatsu también lo hará" Con una mueca escudándose en el dolor lo aparté, caminando hacia la salida con la carpeta sobre mi pecho. Insaciable "¿Sabes?" Insatisfecho "Voy a hacer todo lo que esté entre mis manos para que volar sea lo que él siempre se imaginó" Sus uñas, incrustadas sobre mi muñeca, me frenaron.

"Eres muy injusto Osomatsu" Él era el vivo cuadro de la obsesión "Si hubieses tratado así de duro conmigo" Con asco nos separé "Nosotros no habríamos terminado" Muy tarde.

"Yo trate Choromatsu" Hipócrita "Que a ti nunca te haya bastado es otra cosa" Resentido "Estoy seguro que a él sí le bastará" Tan bello como toxico.

Sintiendo el mundo denso a mi alrededor, el aire pesado y las miradas expectantes me dirigí hacia el mesón central del aeropuerto, omitiendo cada uno de los reclamos de esas esmeraldas, ignorando el escándalo que se armó a mi alrededor.

¿Tenía sentido tratar de arreglar algo que hace años perdió su solución?

"No" Fue lo que musite aferrándome a los folios sobre mi estómago, repasando la áspera y gastada textura de las hojas. No lo tenía.

"Osomatsu" Una involuntaria y tonta sonrisa nació entre mis pómulos al ser testigo de su voz "Lo siento si llegue un poco tarde" Él lucía agitado; con sudor debajo de su flequillo y el polo arrugado. Lindo.

"No te preocupes" Su mirada, aliviada, se relajó "¿Cómo están las cosas con tu pareja?" Una bella expresión que en esa pregunta falleció. Él era transparente, me gustaba.

"Supongo que hemos estado mejor" Él se encogió, llevándose una mano hacia la muñeca "Ichimatsu me ha estado evitado para irse a ensayar y no me habla cuando estamos en el apartamento" Su nuca descendió cual niño regañado "Quiero arreglar las cosas" Mis manos apretaron las suyas "Quiero volver a estar bien"

"Dale tiempo" Yo era una basura en los discursos de sumisión "Confió en que mejoraran" Y era una terrible persona por no desearlo.

"No importa" Tímido "Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de traerme ese manual repleto de consejos" Él se vio tan contento al sostener el folio "Siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí solo por eso" Era encantador a su manera.

"No hay problema" Inocente y dulce. Tan extraño "Aunque la verdad es que no te hice venir solo por eso" Me intrigo.

"¿Entonces?" Cuando su cabello cayó sobre su ojo derecho, no pude evitar el aferrar aún más nuestras manos "What it is?" Está tentando al diablo.

"Te quería invitar a ver una película" Bailando con él "Para que te despejes un rato de tu novio celoso, y nos podamos conocer aún más" En esa linda sonrisa no hubo vestigio de duda, ni residuo de arrepentimiento. Él me gustaba de verdad.

"It's my pleasure" Eso fue suficiente para que ambos fuésemos hasta mi auto y yo pudiese conducir hacia el centro comercial más cercano.

El camino fue agradable y ameno envuelto bajo sus dolorosas palabras y sus extravagantes explicaciones sobre el género de música correcto a elegir. Karamatsu se ocultaba bajo una máscara de narcisismo y arrogancia, se escudaba en una pretensiosa y falsa genialidad al ayudar al resto para resguardar un gigantesco corazón.

Apreté el manubrio, mordiendo mi labio, asintiendo por inercia ante sus anécdotas. No es momento para vacilar, nunca me importo el herir o lastimar, es un juego de seducción, lento, tóxico y tentador. No debo caer como ya me pasó, no debo salir herido otra vez. Ya conozco mi lección.

"Por cierto" Sus orbes; azules, profundas, y únicas "Lamento mucho el espectáculo que armó Ichimatsu la última vez que nos encontramos" Me engatusaron "Él usualmente no es así, no estoy seguro de que pasó"

"Quizás no le agradé" Él nervioso, negó "Anda, no me molesta que me lo digas" Qué adorable actuación "Así puedo intentar más"

"Estoy seguro de que si se conocen un poco más eso podrá llegar a cambiar" Él era extraño "My kitty puede ser agresivo a primera vista" Que afortunado fue él.

"Si tú quieres que yo lo intente no me rendiré" Un apenas perceptible atisbo de pena se pintó sobre sus mejillas, provocando un ligero tartamudear.

"Thanks" En silencio nos bajamos del auto para subir al último piso del centro comercial; pasando por los gigantescos emporios de ropa, por la tienda de fotografías, y el espacio de comida chatarra hasta llegar hacia el final.

La fila fue corta, el precio de la entrada costoso. Al haber inventado la excusa de la película escogí una cinta de apocalipsis al azar, recordando una de las tácticas de seducción más viejas y efectivas en las que alguna vez confié. El más joven compró un paquete de palomitas, grande, para nosotros dos, junto con una pareja de refrescos que podría asegurar que eran agua hasta la mitad.

Los comerciales ya se encontraban rodando cuando ingresamos a la sala, cada uno de ellos intentaba promocionar una película de horror. Karamatsu y yo nos acomodamos en las primeras filas, retirando la separación de los dos asientos con la excusa de apoyar el paquete de palomitas en un punto medio, rozando nuestros hombros, a veces jugueteando con el tacto de nuestros dedos. Eléctrico.

Y a pesar del alto interés y originalidad que se planteaba en la trama al ser la última parte de la saga, no me pude concentrar al tenerlo a mi lado. Un extraño trepitar dominó mi pecho, mi mirada absorbió; hambrienta, cada una de sus expresiones, mis labios se relamieron ansiosos ante sus ahogados suspiros. Cada mísero detalle lo quise conservar; roce, mueca, aroma o murmullo. Era excitantemente peligrosa nuestra cercanía. Me encantaba.

"Tengo un poco de frío" Balbuceé captando su atención, saltando juntos en el asiento al haber mirado un cadáver alzándose en un primer plano.

"¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta?" Atónito parpadeé, riendo. Quizás esto era demasiado.

"No es necesario" Estire mi brazo sobre su hombro, abrazándolo "¿No te molesta que me ponga de esta manera?" Fundiendo nuestros alientos y sincronizando una incesante respiración.

"Yo" Con el rostro enrojecido y las piernas ansiosas, él negó.

"Entonces intenta relajarte te siento muy tenso, me pones nervioso" Karamatsu se recostó sobre mi brazo sin protesta, consiguiendo que un espasmo recorriera hasta mi última vertebra "Así está mucho mejor" Adictivo.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien?" Nuestras personalidades eran caras contrarías de la honestidad "No quiero abusar de tu buena voluntad" Si tan solo lo supieras.

"Te dije que tenemos que entrar en confianza para poder llevarnos bien en el trabajo" Él más bajo suspiro, retirándose el mechón azul de su vista "Acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro para que se vuelva algo natural es fundamental en este negocio"

"You're right" Mi boca se deformo por ese ridículo acento en ingles "Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener contacto tan rápido con los demás" Sus manos se posaron sobre sus jeans "Por mi trabajo es mejor ser precavido"

"Y por tu pareja, también" Sus ojos ignorando la masacre de la pantalla buscaron los míos, un tacto silencioso e intangible que no quise deshacer "No me quiero entrometer más de lo que me corresponde en tu vida, sin embargo, él no luce como el novio más cariñoso y gentil que podrías conseguir con tu apariencia"

"No lo es" Su nuca volvió a girar para prestarle atención al filme "Pero parte de amar a alguien es aceptarlo con sus falencias y comprender sus necesidades, no solo demandarle y reclamarle por los defectos" Aquella frase me supo amarga y fastidiosa. Un reproche que en el tiempo se esfumo, y de la distancia se encadeno.

"Eres doloroso" Gruñí llevando un puñado de palomitas hacia mi boca "Un día me acabaras rompiendo una costilla" Distrayéndome.

"¿Eso qué significa?" Con una sonrisa confiada.

"Ya lo verás" Él escogió no preguntar.

Demasiado tarde para arreglar.

No me pude concentrar en el final de la película ni sentir frustración por la muerte de la protagonista en los últimos diez minutos de su saga, al haberme convertido en prisionero de aquel inconsciente restregándose en contra de mi cuello, seduciéndome con el perfume que emanaba su piel, incitándome a perecer en un tacto prohibido. Él me da la impresión de ambicionar el poder avanzar.

"No creí que acabara de esa manera" Sin embargo, al mirar ese cándido reflejo de amabilidad, vacilo "De verdad esperaba una séptima parte" Y, aunque sé que es lo incorrecto a hacer "Podríamos haber venido a verla juntos" No lo puedo evitar.

"Seguro" Musite apoyando mi mano sobre mi frente ante el regresar de las luces en la habitación "Al menos no terminó en un cliché" Bajando por las escaleras nos dirigimos hacia la salida, botando los residuos de palomitas y bebidas.

"Gracias por invitarme" Antes de que él se pudiese despedir mi mano buscó la suya para llevarlo hacia una de las mesas libres en el área de comidas "¿Osomatsu?"

"¿Tienes algo más que hacer?" Él deformo su labio, para eventualmente, negar "Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar un poco más" Mis piernas se apegaron a la parte posterior de la silla "De lo que sea estará bien"

"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?" Su pregunta tuvo una intención pura y brillosa "No es que me moleste, es solo curiosidad" Digno reflejo de quien la desprendió.

"El otro día me puse a ver uno de tus conciertos como Idol" Su ceño se frunció, mientras apenado me miro.

"No somos Idol" Mis manos se arrastraron sobre la mesa de plástico, pidiendo permiso "¿Algo te llamo la atención?" Temiendo corromperlo con una sucia y destrozada pasión "¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?"

"Que eres muy bueno en lo que haces" Sus orbes se encendieron, ilusas "De hecho me sorprendió que tuvieses tan buena voz" Esperanzadas "Yo pensaba que eras solamente una fachada dolorosa con lentes de sol" Él esbozo un inconsciente puchero acompasado de esa amarga expresión. Adorable.

"Of course i'm" Cuando él trato de posar, acomodando sus manos detrás de su cuello mi costilla ardió. Él en verdad dolía.

"No tienes que hacer esto cuando estés conmigo" Su expresión se paralizo, atónita "No me necesitas impresionar"

"¿De qué?"

"Sé que por tu antiguo trabajo te debiste sentir muy presionado al tener que lucir genial y todo eso, pero" Finalmente nuestras manos se encontraron, al lado de una mancha de mostaza y la música barata del local "Yo quiero llegar a conocer quién eres en realidad" Su mandíbula se abrió, enredándose con cientos de palabras "Al chico cuyo sueño de universidad era aprender a pilotear" No diciendo nada en realidad "No al hostigoso idiota que usa abrigo de piel en verano para lucir genial detrás de las cámaras"

"Yo no estoy actuando" Por cómo me apretó de regreso las palmas "Solo" No le creí.

"Quizás llevas tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya te olvidaste de lo que es real para ti" Karamatsu se mordió el labio, esquivando mi ojeada, apartándose de la mesa "¿No te pone nervioso tener que volar en un par de días?" Con eso él se relajó. Predecible.

"Un poco" Él se encogió sobre su asiento "He estado varias veces en un avión por viajes en mi trabajo, pero me inquieta tener el control esta vez" Transpirando "Me da un poco de miedo el fracasar"

"Hey" El ambiente se congelo "Ya te tienes que presentar a diario en frente de la multitud, no te atrevas a ponerte nervioso por esta idiotez" Cual regaño le golpeé la nariz, profesándome satisfecho cuando él sonrió.

"No es lo mismo"

"¿No lo es?" Él negó "Intenta verlo de esta manera" Sus reflectores se posaron sobre mi guion "Cuando te presentas en un escenario te estas encargando de cumplir el sueño de miles de desconocidos con una canción" Sobre un poema sin sentido, y un contaminado corazón "Al volar estas tomando sueños diferentes, que también debes cuidar"

"Son vidas con las que estoy jugando" Era extraño estar con alguien con ese nivel de profundidad "Es algo más serio"

"Tú no sabes el peso que puede llegar a tener una canción en alguien más" Karamatsu, por primera vez se quedó en blanco "También es vida con la que trabajas a diario" Con una sonrisa honesta pintada entre sus mejillas y una mirada que desbordo pasión. Tan ajeno al averno del que yo proveí.

"Es una linda forma de pensar" Me gustaba "Me agrada" Demasiado.

En cada persona que me enfoco le termino por succionar la vitalidad. Incrustó mis garras en su cuello hasta profesarme sediento, arranco de su pecho la última emoción hambriento. Tan solo me dejo arrastrar por la pasión del momento para después rostros y nombres olvidar, no es algo intencional, solo es algo con lo que me protejo. Un trabajo pulcro e idóneo.

"Me siento mucho más seguro al pensar que vas a ir tú a mi lado" Una labor que temía finalizar con él.

"Si te hace sentir aún mejor te puedo dar la mano todo el viaje" Antes de que él pudiese responder aquel insulto su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, emitiendo una infernal canción de amor.

"Perdón"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Sus ojos recorrieron la pantalla táctil de su celular con una impresionante velocidad, devastando el agradable ambiente y el hilo de confianza que con esmero tejí "¿Te tienes que ir?" Sincero "¿No es así?"

"Sí" Él suspiro "Lo siento, pero al parecer tengo una junta de emergencia con la banda" Karamatsu se levantó de la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus caderas "De igual manera me divertí mucho" Seductor "Hace años que no tenía una cita" Clamando por ser corrompido.

"¿Tú con Ichimatsu no salen a menudo?" Con un torpe movimiento me levante.

"No" Su expresión él maquillo "Supongo que hemos cambiado nuestras prioridades" El truco no le funciono "Es el precio por triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo" Conmigo no podría.

"¡Karamatsu!" Mi palma desesperada se aferró a su muñeca, frenándolo "Yo" Debía regresar a la farsa del seductor. Él no era más que carnada.

"¿Sí?" Sin vergüenza alguna acerque su mano hacia mis labios, depositado un prometedor y dulce beso sobre está.

"Tú de verdad me interesas" Su expresión se tiño cual dulce poema "No quiero que subestimes mis verdaderas intenciones, ni creas que me puedes convertir en tu nuevo mejor amigo porque eso no es lo que quiero" Él se acercó, curioso "No estoy interesado en quedarme en ese plano"

"No lo comprendo del todo" Que fácil era escudarse en la ignorancia "Lo siento Osomatsu" Que difícil era el confrontar la sádica verdad.

"Entonces" Pereciendo en el aliento ajeno "Supongo que no me queda otra opción además de insistir hasta que me entiendas" Se selló el pacto entre nosotros dos. Un juego de coquetearía y seducción que pondría a prueba mis más fieles creencias y desataría un infierno rebosante de amargura y pasión.

¿Karamatsu? ¿Alguien especial?

Quizás.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!

 **vaiolethlaurie:** Senpai! Mi sádica y a la vez masoquista senpai.

Debiste dejarla en tus guardados, serías un poco más feliz de esa manera, yo te advertí del masoquismo que está conllevaría.

Pero comprendo el sufrir en silencio XD, es un extraño placer, y mucho más si te puedes desquitar con la autora (Sabes que te lo digo con todo my love)

Tengo un problema terrible con Oso en este fic y es que también me agrada mucho, y sufro por las tres partes por igual. Es complicado porque aunque las cosas entre Kara e Ichi nunca fueron miel sobre hojuelas, estaba bien, y que llegue Oso y conecte así de apasionado con Kara, pues es difícil de asumir para todos, nada garantiza que se mantenga esa pasión.

Te concedo la razón con Ichi, sino es capaz de sincerarse o al menos de escuchar a su pareja la brecha va a ir creciendo entre ellos dos hasta que no exista la marcha atrás y Kara...es mi bebe, con él no puedo.

Fue una linda sorpresa encontrarte en esta historia masoquista también.

Mil gracias por leerla y apoyarla, como KatyMatsu girl me siento honrada.

Un abrazo!

 **TerriShang** : Hola y muchas gracias por dejarme un mensaje!

Sí! También encuentro difícil usar este sitio, me frustra dejar comentarios acá por lo mismo (Comparto ese dolor)

Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, en especial las de la narrativa, para mi significan mucho, y no es modestia, lo digo de verdad. Quiero que sepas que tiene mucho peso lo que me dijiste, y enserio gracias (Me quedo corta cuando me emociono)

Osito en su modo seductor es amor, no sé porque pero me imagino que tendrían muy buena química en ese sentido, solo congeniarían.

Es lindo leer que si hay coherencia, me pone un poco nerviosa eso, o es caer en la redundancia o saltar a la nada. Es que los triángulos amorosos son complicados porque mientras el otro narre nunca sera el villano.

Awww coseta hermosa!

Sip entre Oso y Choro hubo algo importante de hecho, espero que haya quedado más claro en este capítulo eso si. A Jyushi tenle más paciencia, porque le sigue siendo fiel a su mejor amigo después de todo.

Mil gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo y dejarme este bello mensajito!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Mi bella sensei!

Owww me pone feliz leer cosas sobre ti (No suena para nada acosador e invasivo), me alegra y causa ternura que tengas buena relación con tu hermana, yo tengo una decente con el mio pero no es lo mismo, nunca nos van a gustar las mismas cosas por la personalidad. Y dile de mi parte que lamento lo del OsoChoro, puedo darle también sus momentitos.

Tienes teorías más emocionantes que el mismo fic, no sé como sentirme con eso. Aunque es cierto que Choro no va a ser indiferente con los acercamientos que Oso va a tener con Kara, ni va a serle frío a Ichi, por ahí si van a nacer una que otras cositas (Perdón por los muy malos spoilers)

Yo disfruto más escribiéndolas que leyéndolas, cuando son en las historias de alguien más duele demasiado.

Wow, sensei, no sé, es que yo siempre vi sus historias tan organizadas y perfectas, porque los capítulos del pasado se relacionan con los del futuro y tienen muy bue hilo de conducción, entonces jure que no eras de improvisar sobre la marcha, pero eso solo te hace más genial ante mis ojos, una persona con esa capacidad teniendo esa clase de resultados es increíble a mi modo de ver las cosas. Un bonito inicio y un buen final los puede tener cualquiera, sin embargo, con lo que llenas ese trayecto es lo que a veces más importa, y tu lo haces hasta el punto de dejarme sin palabras. Solo soy tu fan XD notece mi amor por favor.

Yo esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario por tus historias, no te sientas presionada a tener que actualizar cada semana porque a veces la mente jode y se tardan un poquito más en salir. Eres talentosa, confía en esos presentimientos para salir de las dudas.

Mil gracias por cada una de las palabras que le regalo a esta chica que la adora.

Un abrazote muy fuerte!

 **Akrakya:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww muchas gracias de verdad! Se que es dificil leer algo de una pareja que no te gusta tanto así que se aprecia.

Y como espero que se haya entendido Oso tiene intenciones muy intensas con Kara así que...no renunciara tan facil a lo que quiere.

Esperalo.

Mil gracias por tus palabras y por leer!

 **Cara4444** : Hola ternura!

Siempre me ayudas más de lo que crees XD te debería empezar a dar crédito.

De hecho es exactamente como lo dijiste; Ichi no es una persona celosa y a pesar de su caracter no es realmente agresivo, sin embargo, cuando siente una amenaza no puede evitar acabar en algo como esto. Aunque me quedo una duda, mi querida lectora, ¿Porque Jyushi? Es que no ha hecho nada malo, así que no entiendo muy bien que encarar, y me quedo la duda si era Oso o no.

Kara es la cosa más linda del mundo, pero igual por las impresiones que el resto le transmitio sobre Osomatsu jura que es normal en él ser cariñoso, como que habrá que ser más directo para que comprenda, eso sí, ya se esta armando una idea.

Ves ;-; por esa linea me quedo la duda si hablabas de Oso o de Jyushi, en todo caso, él sera el sol del fic, como siempre no más.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras amor!

Perdón a ti por la tardanza.

Abrazo!

* * *

Bien, sé que fue un poco lento o al menos así lo sentí yo, lo siento por eso.

Creo que se entendió pero me gusta ser redundante así que...

Oso y Choro tuvieron una relación en el pasado, algo se quebró entre ellos dos, Choro cambia, Oso deja de creer en el amor, se vuelve medio picaflor y acá estamos. El interés que tiene por Kara es genuino y fuerte, eso lo asusta, no es lo que quiere.

Espero que a pesar de esa falla les haya agradado!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis amores!

Medio tarde pero aquí les traje su capítulo, con mucho cariño para continuar con mis tonteras diarias.

Este capítulo lo narra Karamatsu y espero que haga más agradable la noche de las almas en desgracia que ya entramos a clases.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

El sonido de los motores, la fricción del pavimento en contra del plástico, la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones, el nudo en mi estómago, el sudor bañando mis manos, el burbujeo de mi sangre destrozando mis músculos, quemándolos, intoxicándolos. Es una sensación cuyas palabras jamás seré capaz de encontrar. De nervios encantadores, aunque desagradables, de pasos altaneros, y a la vez inseguros. Una preciosa dualidad.

Lo había hecho.

"Buen trabajo" La mano de Osomatsu apretó la mía sobre el volante, electrizando mi mente, sucumbiendo "Ahora relájate" Aspirando su intenso aroma acomode mi espalda en la funda de cuero del asiento.

"Gracias" Fue mi tonto balbuceó antes de tomar una toalla y limpiarme la frente, agotado.

"Estimados pasajeros, este vuelo con destino al aeropuerto central ha finalizado sin mayor novedad, favor esperar las instrucciones de las azafatas al momento de descender" Él más alto suspiro antes de continuar hablando por el intercomunicador "Se les agradece la preferencia" Para volverlo a dejar en la mesa de control.

Presione mis pestañas consintiendo que las emociones devastaran mi cordura, y el éxtasis embriagara mi corazón. Ni siquiera en el escenario al lado de Ichimatsu me proclamaba de esta manera, tan única y especial, tan pulcra y plena, como si me hubiesen moldeado para perderme en los cielos, y navegar entre las estrellas. Fue perfecto.

Finalmente había volado.

"¿Y?" Sin alzar mis pestañas escuche la voz del piloto "¿Qué te pareció tu primer vuelo oficial?" Fui incapaz de disimular mi torpe sonrisa o mi suspiro atontado. Transparente.

"Fue increíble" Al escuchar el rechinar de su silla abrí los ojos "Ni siquiera en las practicas que me otorgó la escuela me emocioné tanto" Chocando con un par de expectantes y seductoras escarlatas "Eres un muy buen piloto" Él me sonrió, arrogante y altanero, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y acomodando su cabeza detrás de sus manos.

"Por supuesto que lo soy" Él era alguien intrigante "El mejor con el que vas a tener el placer de trabajar" Contrario a la vida que construí y la condena que elegí.

"Estoy seguro de eso" Me retire el flequillo antes de tomar una de las botellas de agua que Osomatsu había dejado en un pequeño compartimiento de la cabina, cerca del mando.

"Karamatsu" Cuando su voz pronuncio mi nombre me convertí en prisionero de la estática. Aterciopelado.

"What is it?" Atrayente y adictivo.

"Lo hiciste mucho mejor de lo que pensé que lo harías" Mi rostro hormigueo sin razón, ansioso "Estás hecho para hacer esto" Extasiado "Es algo bastante obvio" Mi corazón se descompaso "Te vez mucho más feliz que en los escenarios" Él se levantó para encerrarme cual presa de juego, acomodando sus palmas entre los brazos de mi asiento. Acercándose. Inclinándose.

"Es cierto, esto es algo que me hace feliz" Nuestros alientos se fundieron, húmedos y cálidos "Pero por respeto a mis compañeros no puedo arrojar la banda así nada más" Su ceño se tensó, fastidiado.

"¿Entonces vas a vivir una farsa por alguien más?" Él elevo mi mentón, dominándome con una sangrienta y celosa mirada "¿Vale la pena ser infeliz por alguien a quien ni siquiera le interesas?" Mis cejas se fruncieron, molestas.

"Ichimatsu me ama" Humilladas "Y los sacrificios que hago por él no los realizo esperando que me regrese el favor" Coléricas porque en el fondo…

"¿Es así?" En lo más profundo de esta quebrajada y disfuncional relación.

"Lo es" Sabia que él era quien tenía la razón "Además esté es recién mi primer vuelo, no me precipitare" El diablo era astuto, recubierto en el aroma de la tentación, de labios pecaminosos y tactos candorosos.

"Deberíamos ir a celebrar" Osomatsu se dejó caer sobre mi regazo, acomodando su cadera arriba de mis piernas, enredando sus manos en mi cuello, seduciéndome "Déjame invitarte a algún buen bar o a bailar" Cientos de agujas se posicionaron en mi piel, cosquilleando por él. Perdido y embelesado.

Un tonto engatusado.

"No creo que sea buena idea" Fue en vano el tratar de evadir esa coqueta expresión "Yo" Un nudo nació en mi garganta "Aún tengo cosas que estudiar y que quiero mejorar para nuestro siguiente vuelo" Él más alto, con una traviesa risilla empezó a juguetear con los cabellos más cortos de mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en ellos, acercándose. Hechizándome con su varonil perfume; de tabaco, almizcle y jabón de hotel.

"Creo que te divertirás más conmigo que con esos libros" Sus manos quemaron cada uno de mis poros para descender hacia mi corbata, jalándola divertido "Mientras mejor química tengamos en el avión, mejor será nuestra coordinación" Su aliento acaricio mi oreja, enrojeciéndola "¿Qué nadie te lo dijo?" Envenenándome.

"No" Consumiéndome.

"¿Qué me dices?" Sus piernas se enredaron entre las mías "¿Le vas a dar en el gusto a este viejo piloto?" Osomatsu era alguien encantador.

"Yo" Alguien cuya personalidad realmente me agradable. Me fascinaba.

"No te arrepentirás" Sí, él me gustaba "Déjate llevar" Realmente lo hacía.

" _No quiero que te sientas como alguien especial o algo así Kusomatsu, pero, gracias por haberme tolerado tantos años y seguir a mi lado, no soy bueno para dar discursos, mucho menos en cosas vergonzosas como los aniversarios. Solo gracias"_ Pero a él lo amaba.

"De verdad tengo que arreglar las cosas en mi hogar" Su mueca fue un extraño cuadro de decepción e incertidumbre "Desde que empecé a volar el ambiente con Ichimatsu se ha vuelto más tenso e insoportable, eso no era lo que quería" Osomatsu se bajó de mi regazo, confundido "No era lo que buscaba"

"¿Por qué tienes que ser así?" Fue lo que musito agachándose para quedar a mi altura en la silla, cambiando completamente su expresión "Tú" Una bella farsa "¿Te das cuenta?" Su mano tomó mi mentón, con lentitud y gentileza.

"¿Cuenta de qué?" El sonrió. Fue bello y encantador.

"Eres un altruista" Aquel regaño fue dulce "Lo único que has hecho desde que entraste es preocuparte por tu pareja y las cosa con tu banda, ni siquiera te has divertido estando acá" Su nuca bajo, observando el color metálico del piso "Y aunque he tratado de distraerte, he fallado" Amargado "Lo siento" Sincero.

"I´m sorry" Él rio "Sé que lo has hecho"

"No te disculpes tú, idiota" Sus ojos atraparon los míos "Lo que te quiero decir es que no te debes sentir mal por desconectarte un rato y darte un tiempo para ti" En un intenso y ardiente tango "Disfruta la elección que has tomado o los sacrificios que estás haciendo serán en vano" Nuestras manos se aferraron sobre mis rodillas. Fue lindo.

"Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien" Musite con un ligero temblor "Quiero estar bien con ellos porque me importan" Con temor a romper la tensión.

"¿Te gusta hacer esto?" En Osomatsu me refugie "¿Volar?" Clamando por una misteriosa protección.

"Me encanta" Él era diferente.

"Entonces no lo pienses más" Con un rápido movimiento él se levantó del suelo, tirando de mi mano para que ambos abandonásemos la cabina "Si les importas, eventualmente se acomodaran" Con un golpe en mi nariz él me sonrío "A nadie le agradan los mártires, son insoportables" Mis pómulos quemaron "No te comportes como uno" Él era un conquistador.

"Está bien" Fue lo que balbuceé consintiendo que con un agarre de manos él me llevase a otro lugar. A donde su mente lo quisiera.

Me había vendido.

Este merito no fue algo por lo que me deba honrar ni por el cual el pecho deba inflar. Este vuelo de seguridad fue gracias a la habilidad y el talento que encierran esas traviesas escarlatas. Al encender esta experiencia yo me hallaba temblando entre las fundas del asiento, nervioso, sin recordar las palabras del manual o mi extenso entrenamiento. Me profese inútil y vago, hasta que él con fuerza me dio su mano. Y aquel tacto fue mágico, arrasó con el temor, y quemó la inseguridad.

Fue algo único lo que sentí a su lado, como si el mundo se pudiese esfumar y nada de eso importase mientras nosotros continuáramos danzando en una magnética mirada. Él era distinto, éramos piezas predispuestas a encajar y eso me intrigaba.

Me gustaba.

"¡Chicos!" Mi atención se centró en el pasillo, hacia el mesón central, delante de la oficina de Choromatsu "¡Muchas felicidades!" Una de las secretarias lo grito entregándonos una cordial reverencia. Enfocando las luces hacia mi guion.

"Gracias, preciosa" Con un guiño coqueto él la pasó, develando una silueta en traje verde.

"Sí, sí, fue un buen vuelo" Los brazos de quien me entrevisto se cruzaron sobre su pecho "No hubieron contratiempos ni quejas con los pasajeros, supieron manejar la corriente que los atacó de imprevisto en el Sur" Para ascender hacia su rostro, quitándose las gruesas y pesadas gafas "Creo que no te equivocaste al elegir a Karamatsu" El aire se me escapó "Buen trabajo"

¿Cómo es posible que aquellas palabras me pudiesen hacer tan feliz? Emocionante.

"¿Lo ves?" El brazo del piloto me envolvió, abrazándome por los hombros "Yo jamás me equivoco con mis corazonadas"

"Lo hiciste con los cinco copilotos de antes" El más bajo bufo "Inutilmatsu" Un puchero en Osomatsu se dibujó.

"Te has vuelto cruel" Su agarre se intensifico al llevarse de forma melodramática la mano hacia el pecho "Nunca te amargues de esa manera Karamatsu, mi pobre corazón no lo resistiría" Él era magnético.

"No te dejes influenciar por ese patán, porque no pondré a dos Osomatsus en la misma cabina" Fue lo que me advirtió el de mirada esmeralda antes de acariciarme el hombro "Hiciste un muy buen trabajo allá arriba, eras lo que nos hacía falta" Deseé que el tiempo se paralizara en aquel segundo para perecer en la palabra _felicidad_.

Hace años no la sentía.

"¡Vamos a celebrar!" Las chicas del mesón rieron a causa de esa infantil actitud "Mereces un descanso luego de tan limpio vuelo"

"Es verdad" Mi ceja se alzó, con desconfianza hacia la relajada actitud de Choromatsu "Pero nada de alcohol, aún tienen otro vuelo dentro de poco" El ánimo del de rojo decayó "Ni nada que los mantenga despiertos, deben cumplir con el mínimo de horas a dormir"

"Pajeroski le quita la diversión a todo" Sollozo buscando entre los mimos y los pasajeros extasiados, mis ojos. Eléctricos "Pero si quieres hacer algo más tranquilo te puedo invitar a mi casa" Encendidos por un brillo de maldad y emoción "Podemos ver una película y ordenar comida" Me dejé arrastrar.

"Eso me encantaría" Él lo hacía.

"Me gusta esa actitud" Antes de que el piloto con la camisa ya desarreglada me pudiese arrastrar, la mano de Choromatsu sobre mi hombro me paralizo.

"Por cierto" Su expresión "Se me había olvidado contarte, pero tu pareja llamó" No la pude descifrar "Él me pidió que lo contactara apenas se acabase tu vuelo para contarle como te fue" No quise.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Un nudo nació en mi tráquea, provocando que me atragantara con mis emociones "¿My kitty?" El de traje verde me sonrío, relajado, y empático. Algo tan humano, y tan real. Dolió.

"Sí" Quizás le debería dar una oportunidad "No te preocupes, ya le hice saber que las cosas estaban bien, pero pensé que quizás te gustaría ir a celebrar con él tu primer vuelo" Por inercia lleve mi mano hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón sacando mi teléfono celular, contemplando mi fondo de pantalla. Tierno y arisco.

Ichimatsu podía ser tan misterioso y enigmático. Él tenía formas únicas de expresar la preocupación, se avergonzaba de su bondad y le asqueaban sus cicatrices. A pesar de nuestras peleas él nunca permitió que la estática entre nosotros cesara y en un beso se esforzó por sellar nuestro punto final. Él jamás me dejaría de atrapar.

"Yo" Tal vez esa era la razón por la que lo amaba "Lo lamento Osomatsu" El piloto suspiro, con una sonrisa divergente y una mirada deprimida.

"Está bien muchacho" Con un golpe en la espalda me incito a caminar "Ya habrán más oportunidades para que nosotros dos salgamos" Apartándose "Espero que la pases bien con el chico bonito" Apartándome.

"Gracias" Fue lo que musite antes de extenderle la mano como despedida.

"¡Duerme mínimo ocho horas si quieres volver a volar!" Con el grito de Choromatsu salí del aeropuerto, siendo recogido por la misma camioneta de ventanas polarizadas y conductor amargado que hace ya un mes se ofreció.

No he podido evitar el descuidar nuestro grupo, nuestra amistad, los ensayos, las entrevistas y sobre todo a mi pareja. Un nuevo trabajo es demandante, implica adaptarse, demostrar el máximo potencial a conferir en una exposición. En las noches ya no duermo a su lado, me limito a repasar mis viejos apuntes y a salir con Osomatsu. Me hastié de ser yo quien siempre parchara la herida de ajeno corazón, por eso este gesto simboliza tanto. Pequeño pero significativo.

El resto del viaje, con un metálico sabor en la garganta, me dedique a contemplar el paisaje, siendo envuelto por un extraño presentimiento. Subiendo por las escaleras de mi edificio sin saber cómo iniciar con él una conversación.

¿Cuándo permití que nuestro hogar se transformará en zona de guerra? Grave error.

Al girar el pomo lo primero que mis orbes encontraron fueron un par de amatistas, cansadas, ojerosas, recogiendo la ropa excéntrica que se utilizó para la prueba de vestuario. Pude distinguir un brillo de emoción en Ichimatsu, una sonrisa nerviosa, un sonrojo mal disimulado, una bonita expresión, que en el silencio incómodo de la habitación pereció.

"Hola" Fue el torpe inicio que nos pude dar, sus largos cabellos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros al dejar caer las prendas.

"Hola" Fue lo que respondió, nervioso, atontado.

"Yo" Me acaricié la nuca, sin querer dejar esas amatistas ir "¿Cómo has estado?" Esta era una satírica conversación.

"Bien" Como si fuésemos un par de extraños "¿Tú?" Ajenos y perdidos.

"Bien, también" Ichimatsu se mordió los labios, analizándome, recogiendo los ropajes del suelo para dejarlos en el sillón "¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo?" Él me dio la espalda, disimulando aquel insufrible trepitar.

"Las pruebas de vestuario recién" Pretendiendo carencia de transparencia "Aún no hemos perfeccionado las canciones para hacer más" Siempre en vano.

"Ya veo" Estático no me moví de la entrada hacia mi hogar "¿Qué hay de Jyushimatsu y Totty?"

"Están bien, también" ¿Cuándo creció esta distancia entre nosotros dos? "Aunque es raro solo ser nosotros tres" Lo lamento.

"Supongo que así es" Esta vez no te puedo arreglar "Bueno yo" Sus ojos fueron el cuadro más triste que jamás pude contemplar "Me debería ir"

"Karamatsu" Antes de que mis piernas me sacarán de aquel lugar, un tímido, ansioso y fuerte agarre frenó mis pasos al aferrarse a mi muñeca "Yo" Sus pómulos se encendieron, su atención se enfocó en medio del suelo "Quería felicitarte por tu primer vuelo" Mi mandíbula decayó "Supe que había salido bien" Pronto aquella abismal distancia se esfumó.

"Sí" Lindo "Salió bien" Mis manos acunaron las suyas "Gracias por acordarte" Las suyas correspondieron, quebrajando la tensión.

"No es que no me acuerde de tus cosas, porque siempre me preocupo" Con esos magníficos versos siendo pronunciados por sus labios "Pero" Y esos colores melancólicos siendo pintados "No puedo ser tan expresivo como quieres que lo sea" Él me pareció la imagen más hermosa que alguna vez atrapé. Tan especial.

"Así está bien" Cuando su frente besé él se pareció romper "Ichimatsu" Sus brazos me envolvieron, acurrucando su nuca en contra de mi pecho "Estamos bien"

Y de repente todo lució mejor. Como si nos hubiésemos arreglado.

"Idiota" Musito con una diminuta sonrisa "Me tenías preocupado" Mis manos se deslizaron por su cabello, jugueteando con él al ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

"¿No quieres ordenar comida y ver una película para celebrar?" Él se encogió de hombros negándome la separación, fundiendo nuestros aromas, nuestras respiraciones y tactos en un toque maravilloso.

"Iré a llamar, ya sé cuál es la que te gusta" En esta clase de momentos recuerdo al mismo chico del que me enamoré al perecer en esos encantadores e incandescentes ojos. Por él mi vida se ve envuelta en una densa gama de morado y azul. Nostálgica, gélida. Así está bien.

Ordenando las partituras en nuestra habitación, los libros de textos y las ropas tiradas me acomode sobre la cama, en frente del televisor, cambiándome a un vestuario más cómodos para envolverme entre las sabanas. Al prender el aparato una linda muchacha de cabello castaño y corto, falda ajustada se encontraba exponiendo la situación en el ámbito de la música.

"Y retomando el escándalo de este mes" La chica se aliso de manera coqueta la blusa "Esta semana tenemos una exclusiva acerca de la pareja favorita en el mundo del espectáculo" El corazón se me comprimió con una desagradable taquicardia al ver nuestras fotografías en pantalla "Karamatsu e Ichimatsu"

"Ellos fueron la pareja más prometedora el año pasado sino me equivoco" Otra mujer, de vestido blanco y ceñido ingreso en el set "Pero este último mes se ha visto al guitarrista principal muy apegado al piloto de la agencia por la que cambio su viejo trabajo" No pude evitar el toser al apreciar una imagen de Osomatsu.

"¿Qué?" Con la sangre hirviendo de cólera, y los puños incrustados, mi mandíbula rechine.

"Cada vez que se le pide una declaración al bajista esté nos da una evasiva" La mujer se acomodó el cabello con un movimiento travieso de dedos "Bueno me parece más que obvio que su relación está llegando a su final así que"

"Ya ordené la comida" Las palabras perecieron en mi garganta al encontrarme con Ichimatsu, quien sin expresión miro la televisión. Cansado y avejentado.

"La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Cuándo Karamatsu presentará a su nueva pareja en un escenario?" Él goteó decepción y resignación. Una triste y solitaria canción.

"Ichimatsu, eso" Él más bajo suspiro, acomodándose a mi lado en la cama.

"Lo han dado toda la maldita semana, debe ser una repetición, otra vez" Su tono fue frío y distante "No es algo que me importe en realidad, son solo chismes" A pesar de eso proclamar él se encogió entre las frazadas, esquivándome.

"Yo" Hipnotizándome.

"Además confió en ti" Enamorándome una vez más "Si dejará que cada estupidez que ponen en esos programas de adolescentes me afectará ya no tendría carrera" Con una orgullosa sonrisa retire la sabana, pidiéndole con un gesto de mano que se acomodará a mi costado.

"Te he extrañado tanto" Fue lo que musite al rodear su cintura y acomodar su nuca sobre mi pecho, descompasando una respiración cuyo objetivo hace mucho se perdió.

"En el equipo hemos notado tu falta" Su cabello cubrió sus mejillas "Jyushimatsu se ha estado esforzando el doble en hacer bromas para que el ambiente deje de ser pesado y amargo en el trabajo" Con sus dedos él comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el colchón "Hasta Atsushi ha admitido que no es lo mismo sino estas ahí" Frágil "Nos falta tu dolor" Fuerte.

"I´m sorry my love" Él consintió que mis labios acariciaran su frente de forma melosa "Sé que es difícil pasar por este cambio y lamento forzarte a apoyarme en mis decisiones, pero"

"Kusomatsu" Nuestras orbes el tiempo paralizaron al atarnos en aquel armónico y silencioso tacto "No lo hago porque sienta una obligación por ti o algo así" Nuestras piernas se enredaron, fundiendo ambas temperaturas, perdiéndose en una tercera esencia "Lo hago porque quiero que seas feliz, en lo que escojas" Era extraño el poder leerlo con esa facilidad.

"Yo" No me desagrado "Gracias"

"Está bien que quieras volar" Nuestras manos se aferraron sobre su cadera "De alguna manera siempre te imagine haciéndolo mientras estabas en la universidad" Él, en una sonrisa me conquisto "Solo trata de mantener equilibrada las cosas ¿Sí?" Como si fuese nuestra primera vez.

"Es raro que seas tú quien mantenga la compostura por los dos" Él bufo, intentando darme la espalda en vano, permitiendo que mis manos se aferrasen a su vientre debajo de su suéter. Desnudo y delicado.

"Si el idiota que lo hace usualmente pierde la cabeza, lo debo hacer yo" Electrizándome con su tacto, apoyando mi mentón en la curvatura de su hombro, aspirando ese delicioso perfume "No es como si me dejaras muchas opciones" Lo amaba.

"Podrías admitirlo abiertamente" Su cuerpo trepito al percibir mi respiración sobre su cuello "No me molestaría"

"¿Tienes que ser tan doloroso cuando estamos juntos?" Con una tranquila sonrisa cerré mis parpados, acobijado por esa agradable sensación.

"Te enamoraste de mí de esta manera" Sus manos se posaron sobre las mías, aferrándolas "Ahora me tienes que soportar"

"Siempre lo he hecho" Su voz fue lo que me envolvió "No te quedes dormido, aún no ha llegado nuestro pedido" Pero no lo quería soltar.

"Solo un poco más" Habían pasado años sin que yo pudiese sentir esta paz. A su lado, con el latir de su corazón como mi única melodía, y la oscuridad el manto que nuestros pecados ocultó.

"Eres imposible" Lo era.

No nos importó el sonido del timbre anunciando la llegada de los aperitivos, ni las viejas canciones que el canal de televisión transmitió hasta el amanecer. Lo único en lo que me logré enfocar fue en el agradable aroma de mi pareja; a acondicionador de ortigas, gatos callejeros y hogar. A recuerdos, a cariño, a la decisión por la que un futuro entre mis dedos permití el escurrir y por la que hoy trato de batallar.

Con Ichimatsu se encontraba mi felicidad, bajo las sabanas, en las páginas de vida que hemos escrito, con nuestro apartamento pagado a medias gracias a nuestro primer concierto, al frente de mis amigos, con las luces del reflector contagiando ingenuas y tímidas sonrisas. De sueños descalzos y despeinados, llevándonos hacia _Algún lugar._

En medio de la oscuridad, con el más bajo reposando entre mis brazos, balbuceando incoherencias con un tenue hilo de saliva, con sus largas pestañas cubriendo la galaxia que representaba esa mirada, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, emitiendo nuestra mejor canción en pareja, aquella que la gira impulso. Intentando no despertar al de cabellos morado me apresure a responder, leyendo el número de Osomatsu en la pantalla.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" El agarre del más bajo se intensifico cuando me trate de levantar de las sabanas "Son las cuatro de la mañana"

"Lamento el haberte despertado" Una involuntaria sonrisa se trazó entre mis pómulos al escuchar esa aniñada voz "Sí, creo que debí esperar hasta verte en el trabajo"

"Ya no tiene importancia" Con la mente aún adormilada me arroje sobre el sofá de la sala de estar "¿Pasó algo? ¿No recuerdas lo que Choromatsu dijo acerca del mínimo de horas a dormir?" Pude escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la línea "No pongas esa clase de caras" Lo regañe con suavidad.

"¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?" Repasando mis ojos con mis manos me incorporé en la realidad.

"Porque cuando haces esos ruidos tiendes a torcer la boca" Mi rostro se calentó ante mis imprudentes pensamientos "Perdón, me fijo mucho en esos detalles y soy impulsivo" El de orbes escarlatas rio. Despreocupado, ligero y cautivador.

"Cálmate chico guapo" Mis piernas tiritaron, ansiosas.

"Entonces" Casi podía sentir su aliento a tabaco acariciando mi oreja y sus dedos deslizándose por mi cuello.

"Te quería invitar de manera formal a mi hogar" Mi rostro se ladeo "Ya sabes, a pasar un buen fin de semana juntos y todo eso" Sin saber cómo reaccionar "Podemos también aprovechar para hablar de nuestros planes de vuelo" De mente estática y corazón agitado.

"Yo" Estaba emocionado "No creo que sería prudente hacerlo ahora que recién Ichimatsu y yo nos estamos dirigiendo la palabra" El contrario suspiro, decepcionado. Dolió.

"Lo comprendo" Él me importaba "Lamento haberte llamado a estas horas de la noche, no sé en qué estaba pensando" Demasiado.

"¡Espera!" Yo estaba consciente del daño que esto nos haría "Quizás nos haga bien un poco de distancia" Lo mucho que su orgullo heriría y la sádica manera en que la impotencia lo consumiría "Creo que estará bien" Sin embargo, me seducía.

"Karamatsu" Cuando él me llamaba no me podía evitar dopar "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" Mi razón se había quebrado, goteando incoherencias y memorias disueltas con deseo de algo que no era moralmente correcto.

"Que quiero ir a tu casa" Que no debería "Solo mándame la dirección por el celular y me veras allí mañana" Porque sería egoísta.

"¿Enserio?" Pero que todo costo y llanto esa sonrisa valió.

"Sí"

"¡Genial!" Al estar con Osomatsu se perdía el temor "Compraré muchas latas de cerveza y películas para divertirnos" Como si tomase una vida que había proclamado perdida "Espéralo emocionado, porque no te defraudaré" Como si esta fuese mi nueva oportunidad.

Un punto de partida.

"Así lo haré" Con esa promesa al aire corte la llamada, expectante al recibir su dirección, sonriendo, goteando ansias e ilusión.

No tenía una explicación con Osomatsu, era un agridulce sabor. Sabía que no era correcto el dejarse llevar por aquel impulsivo e irresponsable hombre, sin embargo, de todas maneras, lo hacía, y cuando ya era muy tarde mi historia trataba de parchar. Pero nada de eso ahora me importaba, porque en un par de horas lo vería.

Estaba cambiando. Convirtiéndome por él.

Con pasos sutiles y movimientos cautelosos regrese mi la cama, aferrándome a la delgada silueta de Ichimatsu, acomodando mi nuca sobre su espalda, retirando sus cabellos hacia un costado de la almohada, presionando los ojos con la culpa cual sombra, y la farsa al asecho.

"Karamatsu" Aquel susurro fue lo único en la habitación "¿Pasó algo?" Él no volteó, tan solo dejo que mis brazos envolvieran su torso con fuerza, convenciéndolo en el engaño que yo baile.

"Problemas del trabajo" Él no se movió "Quizás mañana me tenga que ir al aeropuerto a solucionarlos" Su cuerpo se tensó "Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, pero" Apartándose entre las sabanas. Rechazándome.

"Está bien" El mentirle era algo que me dolía, que lastimaba una bella historia a base de esfuerzo y espinas "Lo comprendo" Pero debía.

Lo quería ver.

"Gracias" Con un tímido beso sobre su mejilla me volví a recostar en la almohada "Gracias por comprender my little kitty"

"Karamatsu" Cubriendo mi boca en un bostezo lo enfoque bajo las luces de mi reflector, dándole cada dialogo de mi guion.

"¿Sí?" Él se volteó entre las sabanas.

"Tú" Sus ojos desbordaron miles de problemas y preocupaciones "No tienes nada con ese piloto" Frágiles, pequeños y aterrados "¿Cierto?" Un hermoso cuadro ya destrozado.

"Solo tengo corazón para ti" Él me sonrió, acurrucándose a mi lado. Siendo mi cómplice en una actuación que ambos sabíamos que no era más que un delicado telón y personajes ya ensayados. Ninguno lo cambio.

A Ichimatsu lo amaba.

Osomatsu era especial.

Que malas decisiones tomé. Y todo porque cambié, cambié para él.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todo el que leyó!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi bella sensei.

Awww es un apodo demasiado lindo y tierno, me siento entre avergonzada y feliz, yo tratare de pensar en algo más bonito y original para ti, con mucho love siempre.

Ya te lo he dicho, soy sincera, y si me gustan tus historias es solo porque son hermosas, realmente pienso que tienes la chispa para hacer eso. Bueno las cosas entre Oso y Choro no acabaron de la mejor manera así que el ambiente sigue tenso, pero Choromatsu trata de actuar como un profesional y restarle importancia al asunto.

La relación entre Kara e Ichi se esta empezando a apagar, nunca fue la más apasionada, sin embargo, funcionaba, aunque esto mismo esta forzando a Ichimatsu a ser más expresivo con el doloroso si es que no lo quiere perder. Y esa clase de detalles son los que le recuerdan a Kara porque en primer lugar se enamoro.

Tranquila, como mi final esta en proceso habrán momentos de la pareja, además hay que pensar bien si vale la pena tirar por la borda tantos años por quien no te da tanta seguridad, sin importar lo impulsivo que sea Osomatsu, no es algo que lo afecte solo a él.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Sensei la amo.

Un abrazo!

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ay Katy! Porque tienes que ser tan linda conmigo?! No ves que mi pobre corazón acosador se emociona? ;-;

Muchas gracias por ser tan adorable.

Te mando un abrazo lleno de love.

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww, tus palabras siempre me ayudan más de lo que piensas.

Jajaja cosita, si te entiendo, me ha pasado con algunas historias que leo así que calma.

Me siento muy halagada que leas el fic a pesar de las parejas que involucran y prometo esforzarme para que la trama salga bien y sea digna de esta clase de leidas.

Muchisimas gracias!

* * *

Mis explicaciones siempre basura.

Lamento lo tonta que debió escucharse la conversación entre Kara e Ichi al comienzo, pero imagínense lo incomodo y desagradable que es llegar a esa clase de ambientes, las cosas con Ichi de verdad se tensaron porque ninguno las arreglo hasta ahora, y por eso Kara se siente tan susceptible a Oso. Lo atrae mucho esa personalidad, lo quiere conocer, y en el impulso esta omitiendo las consecuencias que tendrá con su pareja.

Mil gracias a quien leyo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis ternuras!

Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última actualización porque entre en mi etapa depre al terminar un fic XD, pero acá me tienen otra vez~

La nueva portada, hermosa, maravillosa y repleta de feels la hizo la talentosa Onibi, cuya página ya debería haber acosado, y sino les dejo el enlace que posiblemente no se abrira: Onikomori/?fref=ts, no se arrepentiran. Y muchas gracias por hacermela!

Este capítulo lo narra Karamatsu, quedo un poco más largo que de costumbre, lo siento por eso.

Y espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Su delicado y frágil cuerpo trepidando al ser protagónico del rechazo y la crueldad, sus manos; delgadas, aferrándose a mi chaqueta de cuero; incrustándose en ella, sosteniendo un par de piernas que no conseguían dejar de tiritar, conteniendo un llanto demasiado orgulloso para poderse profesar. Mi corazón se despedazo en un enigma de dolor la primera vez que lo vi llorar, y no pude hacer más que observar, aferrándome al calor y a la ingenuidad que se disolvía entre los espacios de mis dedos; escurriendo. Debí hacer más.

El rostro del más bajo se acomodó sobre mi pecho, humedeciéndolo, sus cabellos cubrieron su expresión, su respiración se agito, la piel se me destruyo en aquel tacto; de palabras incoherentes y temores sellados en medio de la garganta. Aquella tarde él se me acerco, afuera de una pequeña disquera, con los sueños hechos pedazos entre las palmas y un niño frustrado reflejado en el alma, suplicándome que con mis manos pegara los fragmentos que quedaban de él. Que lo recompusiera.

No lo hice bien.

"No llores más, my kitty" Mis palabras tan solo consiguieron que su mandíbula se tensara y sus temores perecieran en un atracón "Yo" Era incapaz de sostener sus anhelos "Ya habrán más oportunidades" Aunque él estrello sus puños en contra de mi pecho no me aparto.

"¿Más oportunidades?" Tan sarcástico como perfecto "¿Me estas jodiendo Kusomatsu?" Venenoso y cruel.

"No lo hago" Ante mis orbes indomable.

"¡Llevamos dos putos años tocando la puerta de diferentes productoras!" Cuando Ichimatsu alzó su rostro para enseñarme aquella mirada amatista "¡Ya no hay oportunidades para nosotros dos!" Rota, herida, resguardada por el temor "Que estupidez" Encontré una parte de él que no conocía.

"No es una estupidez" Un trozo frágil de una ilusión que creció hasta adquirir un peso real "Solo debemos intentar con una mayor intensidad" Mis frases lo parecieron frustran más al encerrar con su puño la orilla de mi chaqueta.

"Tú" Sus dientes hicieron presión "Ya no tiene sentido" Sus hombros se relajaron, dejándome ir "Creo que es momento de aceptar que ni siquiera soy bueno en esto" Él se froto la sien con esquizofrenia; con lentitud y brusquedad "Meterme a estudiar música en una escuela de artes" El aire me pesó al ser testigo de esa risa "No sé en qué mierda estaba pensando"

"Hey" Cuando me trate de acercar él se apartó "My boy" Entablando un gigantesco abismo entre nosotros dos "Don´t give up" Supongo que nunca lo fui capaz de atravesar.

"No estoy de humor para tu mal inglés" Él más bajo se pareció calmar al comenzar a juguetear con los mechones de su, ahora morado, cabello "¿No se hacen estupideces por amor?" Musito observándose a sí mismo en la puerta de la disquera, repasando un descuidado chico en el reflejo "Hasta me quise ver genial y me teñí el cabello como tú" Su mano recorrió con desprecio una hebra delantera hasta el final "Que patético"

"No lo es" Le asegure irrumpiendo en su espacio personal "Yo creo que te ves hermoso de esta manera" Acariciando los sedosos mechones de su cabeza "Te queda realmente bien" Sus mejillas se encendieron de un potente escarlata. Hermoso.

"No tienes por qué decir esa clase de cosas dolorosas" Realmente encantador "Pero" Nuestras miradas se conectaron bajo el sol "Gracias por hacerlo de todas maneras" Una sonrisa cómplice entre nosotros nació.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Con las yemas de mis dedos retire los rastros de tristeza que aún quedaban entre sus mejillas, arrebatándole el dolor.

"No" Él rio ante mi evidente disgusto. Lindo.

"Ichimatsu" Extranjero a mi realidad "¿Aún te quieres rendir?" Su palma se acomodó sobre la mía, enlazando nuestros dedos; de manos pequeñas y frías. Me encantaban.

"Sí quiero" Palmas perfectas para encajar "Pero no lo haré" Su aliento me embriago "Creo que te he arrastrado muy profundo en esto para botarlo por otra frustración" En ese latir compartido se cortaron las espinas "Además, Totty tampoco me lo perdonaría, él ha trabajado demasiado para conseguirnos un manager decente" Que agridulce sabor.

"No quiero tener que decirle que nos rechazaron de nuevo" De triste tonos con matices de verdad "Nos hemos esforzado tanto y" Sus dedos sostuvieron los míos con fuerza.

"Él lo comprenderá" Su voz se pronunció suave y tranquila "Jyushimatsu también lo hará" Una razón más para amar.

"Juicy" Le corregí acortando la distancia "Ese es el nombre artístico que él eligió" Acomodando mis manos sobre su cintura, fundiéndome con su piel.

"Lo llamaré así solo cuando lo respete como artista" Nuestro aliento se deslió, él sonrió "Me parece tan narcisista que el tuyo siga siendo Karamatsu, pero escrito de manera más dolorosa" Nuestras miradas lo desearon; hambrientas.

"Quizás lo soy porque me gusta llamar tu atención" Jadeantes por una pasión que en aquel beso se desbordo.

Me enamoré de Ichimatsu cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en aquel café por primera vez hace ya tanto años.

Fue una sensación magnética y eléctrica, enternecedora, deseosa, una chispa negra. Como si en aquel tacto hubiese podido observar lo más recóndito de su alma, conociendo sueños y temores, encontrando a un chico asustado por no saber amar e ilusiones que de impulso precisaban para saber regresar. Fue como si en aquella estática nos hubiésemos conocido sin nada que ocultar, con el corazón desnudo y las intenciones tatuadas; con el universo y el tiempo paralizados a mi alrededor. Fue algo mágico; conocerlo y amarlo. Un romance irreal y conmovedor.

Y aun sabiendo eso, teniendo la certeza de que el destino no se volvería a alinear para que mis plegarias fuesen las respondidas, ahora, estaba arreglando un maletín falso para poder ir a la casa de Osomatsu y de esa manera pasar el fin de semana con él.

"It´s okey" Me alenté metiendo papeles al azar para sostener aquella malograda actuación.

No me debía profesar culpable al solamente ser compañeros en el ámbito laboral; era un viaje de negocios por el bienestar de los vuelos, para conocernos mejor, nada más.

"Pero" Mis movimientos se congelaron sobre el portafolios de cuero negro, mi mirada se centró en la ventana principal de mi habitación.

¿Lo era?

Ese atisbo escarlata me resultaba indescriptible; como si un huracán danzara en medio de las llamas en una tormenta de soledad. Salvaje, seductor, embriagador, me gustaba la compañía del piloto, era algo ligero y novedoso; fascinante, simple curiosidad, no obstante, si yo ya estaba convencido de aquel guion, ¿Por qué tenía el constante presentimiento de estarme equivocando?

"Kusomatsu" ¿Por qué le debía mentir? "¿Ya estás listo para irte a esa reunión?" Con mi mejor actuación me volteé para chocar con la silueta de mi pareja; de gigantesco suéter y cabello desarreglado.

"Lo estoy" Él más bajo esbozo una sonrisa "Yo" Bastante falsa "Creo que me debería ir" Aun así me la creí.

Pretendí hacerlo. Culpable.

"Hey" Su mano se aferró al puño de mi camisa "Tú" Su nuca se agacho enfocándose en el suelo, sus mejillas se encendieron de vida y pasión "Cuídate por favor" Él me paralizo.

"¿Qué es lo que me estas tratando de decir?" Sus cejas se fruncieron; coléricas.

"Qué" Él suspiro "Puede que yo no sea la persona más expresiva del mundo, sin embargo, me preocupo constantemente por ti" Nuestras palmas perecieron en una agradable sensación "Me da miedo que te pase algo en uno de esos vuelos" Lindo "Así que no andes de idiota con otras cosas como preocupación" Tentador.

"Ichimatsu" El nombrado se estremeció cuando me aferre a sus hombros "You´re so adorable" Para repasar con mi dedo su mentón; elevándolo. Peligroso y sugestivo.

"¿Por qué te gusta arruinar las veces que intento hacer cosas buenas por ti?" Aunque el más bajo reclamo de igual manera se acercó, acomodando mi corbata "Trato de comportarme como se debe y apoyarte en esto" Encantador "No me la pongas más difícil" Demasiado.

"I´m sorry" Mis dedos delinearon sus labios; humedeciéndose "Sé que estas tratando" Retire uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja "De verdad" Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron "Te amo por hacerlo" Mi historia olvide.

"Prometo tratar mejor" Yo "Te cubriré en los ensayos por ahora, pero regresa a salvo" ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Lo prometo" Mintiéndole con descaro a esas bellas orbes "Ichimatsu" Arriesgando un romance que entre estrellas se escribió y con cadenas compartidas se solía proyectar "Te debo confesar algo" Lo amaba.

"¿Qué es?" ¿Valía la pena arriesgarlo a él?

"Yo" Antes de poder responder una molesta melodía el ambiente quebrajó. Con el ceño fruncido; fastidiado, saque el teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón para encontrarme con un mensaje de Osomatsu.

" _¿Dónde estás? Tengo muchas ganas de verte Karamatsu, ¡Estoy tan impaciente!"_

"¿Tú que me ibas a decir?" ¿Valía arriesgarnos?

"Que" Era obvio "Puede que no tenga señal en estos días" No lo hacía "Así que no te podre llamar" Pero de igual forma lo decidí intentar.

"Eso está bien, lo comprendo" Antes de encaminarme hacia la salida del apartamento deposite un beso sobre sus labios; con sabor a nada "Cuídate" Fue lo último que él musito antes de que con el rechinar de la puerta divergiera mi realidad.

Quería ver a Osomatsu. No lo podía explicar.

No le informe al chofer con el que Atsushi me forzaba a salir acerca de mi huida ni me moleste en despedirme de los demás integrantes de la banda o excusarme con el productor; tan solo me subí al primer vehículo que compre para marcar la dirección del piloto en la pantalla táctil y comenzar con mi impudente travesía. Lo quería ver.

Mis manos se clavaron ansiosas a la funda de plástico del volante, mis ojos repasaron anhelantes el monitor en espera de mi destino, la boca se me inundo de un extraño sabor, el estómago me cosquilleo, las piernas me temblaron ávidas entre los pedales. No pude comprender aquella sensación; nervios, éxtasis y felicidad. Tan solo quería verlo.

"Y en las últimas noticias del mundo del rock tenemos en exclusiva el inminente quiebre de nuestra pareja favorita" Mis cejas se comenzaron a arquear al haberme convertido en un oyente de esa femenina y familiar voz. Desagradable.

"No otra vez" Musite intentando concentrarme en el camino.

"Así es, estamos hablando del guitarrista principal y del bajista de la banda _poison bones_ " No pude evitar gruñir al ser enfoque de nuevos rumores, no con él "No es novedad que nuestra celebre pareja vaya a eventos separados desde que el bajista fue humillado en la presentación a la mejor canción de dueto" Mis puños quemaron por culpa de la fricción con la que apreté el manubrio "Sin embargo, es una sorpresa para los fans que mientras Karamatsu se parezca estar aventurando con el piloto de cabecera de su agencia, Ichimatsu luzca más cercano al baterista que con su mismo novio"

"¿Qué?" La bocina del auto de al frente me ayudo a reaccionar para evitar que atravesará en la luz roja y chocará con una camioneta blanca.

"Aunque ellos siempre desprendieron chispas en sus espectáculos últimamente parecen quemar de verdad" Odiaba ser un mártir de opiniones ajenas y cámaras con focos erróneos "Si el príncipe de la guitarra no se cuida pronto un nuevo monarca lo descoronará" Me enfermaba porque me informaban sobre cosas que no quería ver.

"Son solo rumores" Farfullé apagando la radio, intentando recobrar los vestigios de mi concentración por un par de pasajes más.

Si no lo pienso no existe.

Cuando el programa del auto me informo acerca de la llegada hacia mi destino; con las piernas tiritonas y una farsa transmutada a seguridad me encaminé hacia el séptimo piso de un viejo edificio, esperando con un infernal traquetear en medio del pecho a que él me abriera la puerta de su hogar. Lleve mi mano para aferrarme al cuello de mi camisa; intentando que el aire volviera a mis pulmones inundar. No estaba haciendo nada malo, tan solo lo quería ver, y aunque aquello no era motivo para mentirle a Ichimatsu, este encuentro erróneo lo profese.

En el fondo lo sabía.

"Chico guapo" Sin embargo, tan pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron "Te he estado esperando" Olvide lo demás "Pero no te quedes ahí" La risa de Osomatsu "¿No vienes demasiado formal?" Me pareció la más bonita que alguna vez pude haber sido digno de escuchar. Amigos nada más.

"I´m sorry" Un misterioso y potente calor se instaló en mi rostro, junto con un burbujear en mi estómago "Es solo que yo" La lengua se me enredo "Perdón" A él no le molesto.

"Luces demasiado tenso para una visita informal" El piloto se encontraba vistiendo un poleron rojo de estampado verde al medio; con el cabello peinado para atrás y una mirada "¿Qué te parece si te pones cómodo mientras yo voy a buscar algo de beber?" Que me fulminó "¿Karamatsu?" Él era seductor.

"Seguro" Fue lo único que pude balbucear al observar como su figura se desvanecía en la siguiente habitación. Me profesé nervioso; más de lo que alguna vez fui capaz de recordar. Amigos.

Entrelazando mis manos en frente de mi pecho me dedique a repasar los rincones de su apartamento; bastante pequeño en comparación a lo que Atsushi nos consiguió, con las paredes mal pintadas de beige, de suelo flotante maltrecho siendo cubierto por alfombras de borbón con manchas de cerveza aún frescas, con un gran sillón rojo al frente de la televisión y un librero al costado de lo que supuse que sería la habitación. Cálido. Me agrado.

Mis zapatos crujieron de manera estruendosa en contra del piso al guiarme hacia su biblioteca; con novelas ligeras mezcladas con manuales de instrucciones en los estantes superiores. Una tonta sonrisa se posó sobre mi boca ante la incoherencia que él era. Osomatsu se había proclamado como un especial, un potente huracán que mi mundo vino a desbastar. Quería saber más.

"Yo" Lo necesitaba "¿Qué?"

Mis ojos se encontraron con una antigua fotografía delante de los libros de al medio, un suspiro se ahogó entre mis labios para jamás ser pronunciado al tomarla y contemplar a un jovial Osomatsu; de mechones escarlatas y polera rasgada, abrazando a un joven con el cabello corto y verde, con la raíz negra, correspondiendo mientras alzaba con orgullo un violín, de mirada resplandeciente y bella. Dolió. No supe el porqué.

"Hey" Cada uno de mis músculos trepito cuando sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura y su nuca se acomodó sobre mi hombro "¿Revisando mis cosas sin permiso?" Su aliento fue algo exquisitamente embriagador "Eso no se hace Karamatsu" A cigarrillos, malas decisiones y a pura tentación. Me fascino.

"I'm sorry" La saliva no me pudo pasar por la tráquea cuando volteé y me percate de la cercanía de la que eran mártires nuestros rostros "Yo" Su respiración con la mía se entrelazo, pude percibir su latir chocando con mi espalda "Who is that?" Sus brazos me envolvieron con posesión.

"¿No lo reconoces?" Él lució divertido y curioso ante el cuadro de incertidumbre en el que me había convertido "Piénsalo un poco más"

"El de cabello rojo eres tú" Susurre repasando al chico de mirada esmeralda con la yema de mi dedo; tan vivo, alegre y salvaje "Él" Una esencia con la que el fuego es capaz de encajar "No lo sé" Tan diferente como familiar.

"Es Choromatsu" Mi mandíbula decayó; la boca me supo a frustración

"¿Qué?" Con las yemas de mis dedos repasé al joven otra vez.

"Cuando recién lo conocí él lucía de esa manera" Sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear alrededor de mi cintura, me desagrado "Él amaba tocar el violín" Cuando me soltó aquello quemó "Se la pasaba metido en conciertos en pequeños cafés" Su melancólica sonrisa "Habían veces en donde los dos nos quedábamos hasta más tarde en el aeropuerto para tener funciones privadas" Ardió.

"Ya veo" Él me arrebato el marco, enfocando cada luz de esperanza sobre él.

"Hubo un concurso en el que el chico que lo ayudaba haciendo la voz principal se enfermó" Nostalgia fundida con pasión "Recuerdo que él entro en pánico, estuvo a punto de cancelarle al productor y de arrojarse por una ventana" La garganta se me inundo de asco, los puños se me cerraron, los ojos me ardieron, me costó hablar, me costó respirar.

¿Por qué?

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Ah, sí "Osomatsu" Celos.

"Me pinte el cabello yo mismo con un video de internet, compre la misma ropa de oferta que él amaba y lo apoye como su voz principal" Patético "Él se quedó paralizado cuando me vio, estaba tan feliz de que lo apoyará de esa manera" Frustrante.

"¿Ganaron?" No me debería de importar.

"No" Nunca vi una mirada más hermosa en el piloto que la que en sus ojos se posó contemplando aquel empolvado cuadro "Quedamos en tercer lugar" Sus manos se aferraron al marco, como si con ese pequeño movimiento él lo pudiese alcanzar "Pero Jade estaba tan feliz de que yo me hubiese presentado a su lado" Devastador "La derrota a ninguno le importo" Un lado maravillosamente humano.

"¿Jade?" Era peligroso ver más.

"Así le gustaba que lo llamaran cuando tocaba" Su labio trepito "Jade" Pronunciando su nombre con misterio y seducción "Fueron buenos años" Osomatsu volvió a dejar el cuadro entre los libros "Luego él se amargo" No obstante, a su recuerdo él se aferró. Acunándolo descalzo.

"Parecías muy enamorado" El de orbes escarlatas tosió antes de mirarme; atónito y quebrado "Yo" El rostro me ardió "Tuve esa impresión nada más" El de Osomatsu se enmascaro.

"¿Enamorado?" Su risa sarcástica fue lo único que hizo eco por las paredes de la habitación "Yo no caigo en esa clase de tonteras" Con un brazo sobre mis hombros él me apretó "Enamorarse es para vírgenes de novelas" A mi lado él se profeso distante y vacío "Es para gente masoquista que ama sufrir por voluntad" Temeroso.

"Yo e Ichimatsu hemos sido felices de esa manera" Cuando su nombre fue convocado en la habitación el semblante petulante del piloto regreso "No siempre se sufre por amor"

"Sí eso es lo que dices campeón" Fue lo que cantoneo antes de arrojar su cuerpo sobre el mullido y desordenado sillón "Por ahora me tragaré ese cuento" Golpeando el cojín a su costado, invitándome a perecer.

"It´s okey" Musite siendo envuelto por la calidez del piloto, recibiendo una de las latas de cerveza que él me ofreció antes de ponernos a mirar una película elegida al azar.

La trama era acerca de cómo una pareja de pilotos trataba de lidiar con un grupo de terroristas llevando a los pasajeros a su destino sin mayor incomodidad. Un film dramático y atrapante, la clase de película que Ichimatsu hubiese detestado o en la que se hubiese dormido por lo cliché; de angustiados diálogos que fui incapaz de disfrutar al tener a Osomatsu aferrándose a mi lado.

En algún momento de la película su palma se acomodó sobre mi muslo; magnético, con su brazo rodeando mi espalda y nuestros hombros rozándose, de piel eléctrica y tensión quebrante, de miradas evasivas y atmósfera inocula para leer. No pude respirar a su lado, no pude comprender lo rápido y tormentoso que se había tornado mi palpitar. Él estaba cerca; demasiado, las manos me sudaron, me mordí el labio, quizás Osomatsu se comportaba de esta manera con todos a quienes como amigo se atrevía a denominar. No había nada de malo.

"Que tontos" Amigos nada más "Si yo fuese el piloto de ese vuelo no iría corriendo hacia el hombre armado" Bufo ofreciéndome otra lata de cerveza "Estas tramas son poco realistas" Con mis manos acaricie el frío envase; angustiado.

"Supongo que eso es lo divertido de ellas" Musite siendo prisionero por una mirada escarlata; salvaje y animal.

"¿Sabes?" Osomatsu cambio de posición en el sofá; acorralándome en contra del brazo del mueble "Si yo hubiese sido el piloto de esa película no te dejaría solo en esa clase de situación" Su rostro se profeso cerca "No te expondría a algo así" Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mis mejillas para elevar mi mentón.

"Gracias" Tiritona y patética. Él se mordió la boca, memorizando mi expresión.

"Karamatsu" Pude sentir lo húmedo de su aliento en contra de mi oreja; chispeante "Te ves como si estuvieses esperando algo" El freno de mi corazón se perdió "¿Lo estás?" Sus labios se acercaron "¿Quieres algo de mí?" Nuestras narices se rozaron.

Solo amigos.

"Yo" Él sonrió.

Nada más.

"No importa" Con un lento respirar él me sometió "No quiero tu respuesta" Antes de que la estática explotará; al ser prisionero de los espasmos y los escalofríos en mi columna vertebral solté la lata de metal derramando la cerveza sobre Osomatsu.

"¡Lo lamento mucho!" De manera torpe me eleve para tratarlo de limpiar provocando que nuestras frentes chocaran "Lo siento" Volví a balbucear al haber apartado al piloto, quien no hizo más que suspirar.

"¿Sabes Karamatsu?" Osomatsu se levantó del sillón, sacudiéndose el líquido del poleron "Eres muy lindo" El rostro me ardió por aquel descaro.

"¿Por qué?" El diablo era de ojos apasionados y pasado sellado.

"Me iré a dar una ducha para limpiarme el aroma a alcohol" Él se quitó la prenda dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso "Tú siéntete como en tu casa por mientras" Descarado e irresponsable. Una extraña combinación.

"Sí" Musite quedándome estático en el sillón, con la mente apagada y las emociones devastadas. Traición.

Consentí que mi espalda cayera sobre los recios cojines del sofá antes de tirarme los cabellos de la frente para atrás, retirando las gotas de sudor prueba de que esas descaradas escarlatas me lograron cautivar. Solo amigos nada más. Mis dedos rozaron mis labios; cosquilleando bajo la memoria de aquel error. Debió ser mi imaginación, somos amigos nada más.

Saque mi celular de la parte trasera de mi pantalón, proclamándome sorprendido al encontrarme con cinco mensajes de mi pareja y una llamada sin contestar.

 _Jyushimatsu me obligo a que te preguntará otra vez como te estaba yendo en ese lugar ¿Sabes? Todos en la banda te extrañan Kusomatsu, aunque les rompas las costillas, así que más te vale estarlo haciendo bien allá. Ten cuidado por favor._

"Yo" El pecho se me comprimió "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?" Repasé incontables veces la figura de Ichimatsu en el fondo de mi celular "No te debí haber mentido" De cabellos largos y lacios, de cejas tensas, mirada cansada "Lo siento" Algo hermoso y encantador. Algo que estaba destrozando al estar acá. No podía. Lo amaba.

" _Trato de apoyarte con esto de ser piloto, me cuesta, pero lo intento, trato de hacer lo que tú has hecho por mí"_ Perdido hasta la médula por él. No más.

"¡Osomatsu!" Con un brusco movimiento me levante del sillón. Aunque me encantase e intrigase la sensación de tener al de orbes rojas a mi lado, a pesar de ser intoxicado y engatusado por su presencia "Me voy" Lo escogía a él. Mi lindo y tierno Ichimatsu.

"¿Qué?" Seguí el sonido de su voz para quedar afuera de la puerta del baño "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" La ducha se cortó.

"Yo me" La puerta se abrió dejándome contemplar al piloto solo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura "Yo" La sangre me burbujeo, el rostro me calcino.

"¿Eh? ¿Ahora te portas tímido?" Su sonrisa "Que lindo" Lo olvide "Eres realmente adorable" Sus dedos acariciaron mis facciones bajo lo que pareció ser un irritante golpetear "Creo que están tocando la puerta" Declaro antes de sacarme de mi trance "¿Puedes abrir mientras me voy a vestir? De seguro es un paquete y ya"

"Sí" ¿Pero qué diablos me acababa de pasar? Como si con su voz la razón se me hubiese apagado y los problemas se hubiesen esfumado, como si el mismo tiempo sus ojos pudiesen borrar. Una extraña sensación. Peligrosa.

Aún confundido camine hacia la entrada de su apartamento, tomando el pomo para chocar con una mirada esmeralda; tímida y apenada, divergente con la seriedad con la que se buscaba enfrascar entre los pasillos del aeropuerto.

"Inutilmatsu se te quedaron unos documentos muy importantes en mi oficina y pensé que" Aquel brillo especial "¿Qué?" Pereció cuando fue a mí a quien encontró "¿Tú?" Él se esforzó por aferrarse a la carpeta en lugar de dejarla caer "¿Qué haces aquí?" Sus cejas se fruncieron, el reflejo de ese joven desapareció.

"Osomatsu me invito a pasar el fin de semana" No pude evitar bajar la nuca; sintiéndome juzgado, de atisbos humillado "Para fortalecer la confianza entre pilotos y mejorar la afinidad" Su risa fue desquiciada.

"¿Tan idiota me crees para pensar que me tragaré esa excusa?" Su pecho se inflo de manera altanera; siendo golpeado por aquella ofensa "Yo" Choromatsu cerró los ojos frotándose la sien; colérico "Pensé que eras alguien mejor con todo ese discurso de que está era tu verdadera pasión, que era lo que querías intentar" Decepción "Yo" Rabia y arrebato "No sé en qué estaba pensando"

"Nosotros somos buenos compañeros de trabajo que buscan entablar una firme amistad" ¿Por qué me estaba excusando? "Nada más" ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad? No la hay.

Amigos nada más.

"No me trates de joder con esa excusa" Él me golpeo con la carpeta en el pecho obligándome a tomar los folios "Mira, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida amorosa, no son mis asuntos mientras no influya en tu rendimiento con los aviones" Su expresión…

"Nosotros no" Fue un cuadro de melancolía y frustración.

Una triste canción.

"Pero por el respeto que se supone que le tienes a tu pareja le deberías decir lo que estás haciendo" Asquerosa sensación "Ichimatsu no luce como una mala persona" Enfermiza "No merece esto" Culpable, letal, mal. Muy mal.

"Tan solo me estoy quedando a dormir" Mi personalidad se profesaba como un error. No lo quería ver, no lo quería comprender. No existe, no más.

"Que te jodan de esa manera es algo feo, algo que ni siquiera el peor ser merece llegar a experimentar" Gruño antes de darme la espalda, fulminándome una última vez "Esperaba algo mejor" Escupió antes de que sus zapatillas resonaran en contra de las baldosas del complejo de apartamentos y su silueta se confundiese con la oscuridad de la naciente noche. Yo era un lio.

No lo quería comprender.

No anhelo el lastimar a Ichimatsu; tenemos una hermosa y agraciada historia en espera de ser relatada, una linda y hogareña rutina, mimos ocasionales, amistades expectantes, tengo una buena vida, me es imposible el quejarme. No obstante, el mundo entre aviones, de la mano del diablo es algo nuevo y enternecedor, apasionado; pierdo mi razón. No lo puedo decir con seguridad, es como si mis sueños fuesen acunados por él y el chico frustrado, quien rebelde quiso volar, fuese escuchado por alguien más. Hipnótico.

No estaba haciendo nada malo.

"¿Quién era?" Tan solo me estaba dejando arrastrar.

"Choromatsu" Fue lo que de mis labios escapó antes de darme vueltas para extenderle la carpeta "Por mi culpa él se fue" No quería esto "Lo siento"

"No te sientas ofendido o especialmente despreciado por el amante de las pajas, él odia a todo el mundo" Pero no lo podía evitar "Es un amargado" El más alto me arrebato la carpeta, apoyando una de sus manos detrás de la puerta, encerrándome en contra de su pecho "¿Qué?" Verlo, con el cuerpo húmedo cubierto por un pijama "¿Qué paso?" Fue pecado.

"Me tengo que ir" La consciencia me lo grabo con escarlata.

"¿Por qué?" Sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente en ese mar de confusión.

"Osomatsu yo soy malo leyendo entre las líneas y tiendo a malinterpretar las intenciones de los demás" Su boca se torció, la mía se impregno de valor "No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros dos, si eres así con todo el mundo o solamente lo haces conmigo" Mis manos se deslizaron por su polera, no me pude librar "No sé qué es lo que quieres conmigo" Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

"¿Necesitamos un nombre para esto?" Su rostro se inclinó "¿No lo puedes simplemente aceptar?"

"No" Aquello lo desconcertó "No entiendo lo que estás buscando" Él presiono sus parpados, develando unas largas y curvas pestañas "No comprendo nada de lo que ocurre acá" Tentador "¿Qué quieres?" Ponzoñoso y salvaje; tan devastador.

"Me gustas Karamatsu" La respiración se me paralizó. El corazón se me incendió.

"Ya me lo habías dicho, yo te agrado" La voz me tartamudeo.

"No" Sus ojos resplandecieron; sangrientos y oscuros "Me gustas de verdad" Sus labios acariciaron los míos "Te quiero acaparar de la manera más egoísta y corrupta que puedas imaginar" Me sometí a alguien más.

Sus labios recorrieron los míos con hambre; su esencia tan tóxica y peligrosa en la mía se escribió, sus manos tomaron mi cintura, metiéndose debajo de mi camisa, su lengua electrizo cada rincón de mi ser. La razón falleció, la obscenidad me embriagó, las piernas me temblaron; ansiosas, mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos saboreando la excitación, pereciendo en aquel carnaval de lujuria y tentación. Apasionado, ardiente, destructivo y aterrador.

En ese beso lo comprendí.

"Joder" Sed y necesidad "Me encantas" Gruño antes de separarnos, rozando nuestras narices, recorriendo mi boca con la yema de sus dedos. Su mano era grande y cálida; diferente a la de él. Parecían encajar.

"Yo" No lo valía "Tú también me gustas Osomatsu" No lo iba a negar "Me gustas mucho más de lo que alguien lo ha hecho alguna vez" Porque me era imposible el detenerme.

"Hasta que por fin lo dices" Musito inclinándose para besarme una vez más, con la mano sobre su agitada respiración lo frené "¿Qué?"

"Me gustas mucho, pero tengo pareja" No flagele "Y aunque contigo las cosas son increíbles" Por mucho que dolió "Yo estoy enamorado de Ichimatsu y no le haré daño con esto" No lo lastimaría.

"Pero" Él éxtasis escrito en Osomatsu en el viento pereció "Ambos nos gustamos" A un desastre confundido y deslucido "¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?" Mi espalda se apoyó en contra de la puerta entablando un abismo de distancia que a los dos nos dañó.

"Nada" Que peligrosa era la pasión "No haremos nada más que omitir lo que sentimos y regresar al trabajo con normalidad" Que triste es el amor.

Amar el sufrimiento. Con eso comencé.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **nomasrun:** Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

My little CotiIchi! Noo, lo dices de manera diferente, no es que me haya fijado o algo así, porque eso seria medio psicópata.

Siento tu amor por Ichi a la distancia, pero él se esta esforzando por demostrarle a Kara que de hecho puede ser una buena pareja, aunque no sea la persona más expresiva. Y ese vuelo va a ser uno de muchos en donde Kara destaque, tiene talento igual el doloroso.

Jajajaja cosita hermosa! Yo creo que ya te decidiste porque final quieres, estoy casi segura de que sé cual es, y te daré lo que me estas pidiendo, bien indirecta, pero directamente. Es porque nos gusta sufrir.

Mil gracias por apoyarme en todas mis tonteras! Eres tan amor!

Love you.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias por leer.

Mi bella sensei, puede que sea porque me demore mil años en esta cosa, pero siento que hace mucho no se de ti.

Mi talentosa mujer, igual yo no dejaría las cosas tan cerradas con lo del OsoChoro, al menos se nota que Osito estaba bien enganchado con el que tocaba el violín y la culpa nunca es de una persona nada más, que conste, Kara es en eso entre medio tonto y altruista, no sabe decirle que no a algo, intenta hacer el menor daño, y bueno, no siempre se puede.

No te preocupes, confía un poquito más en el doloroso, aun recuerdo la promesa que te hice a comienzo del fic, así que cree en mi bella, yo creo que ti al menos ;-; *No acoso*

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo siempre, siento que yo he estado muy muerta como en todo, pero te juro que lo único que quiero es irte a acosar bien un ratito, eres las únicas notificaciones que me llegan, lo necesito.

Te envió un gigantesco abrazo!

 **TerriShang:** Hola y mil gracias por leer!

Jajaja aww, si lo comprendo, es que es triste sentir que una relación se esta marchitando y no saber que hacer para impedirlo, como si tu única opción fuese quedarte a observar el caos. No cariño, Kara no es un poco estúpido con sus decisiones, a veces es muy estúpido con ellas, Oso e Ichi tienen un efecto que provoca corto en su cabeza y al final no sabe que hacer, y todo termina en desastre, sin embargo, prometo que eso cambiara más adelante.

Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que la paciencia!

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **katyrawwasdsasa:** Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

Katy! Mi senpai! Mi sensei, la razón por la que escribo puras incoherencias como respuestas, perdón, las haré más bonita más adelante.

Desde el primero momento en que este fic nació como tema pude ver en tus ojos que creías intensamente en el KaraOso, pero esta bien, yo respeto tu apuesta, mi querida e ingenua Katy, sigue creyendo eso.

Oso es algo más que un simple casanovas, de hecho va a tener muchos problemas con Kara en ese sentido y con si mismo, pero el de rojo también se enamoro con locura, no le salio bien, entiende mejor que nadie como es que una relación muera, eso se va a poner un poco turbio.

Y con Ichi, aww, dale tiempo, aunque comprendo esa frustración, no eres maldita por eso XD.

Mil gracias por haber leído este pequeño muto! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Y como KatyMatsu girl convulsiono cuando haces esta clase de cosas, debia decirlo.

Un abrazo1

* * *

Primero, si usted ha llegado hasta acá gracias por tenerle paciencia a la autora y sus mutaciones, seré más constante que una vez al mes, se me fue el atraso.

Hablando con mi adorable KittyMatsu quede pensando en esta situación así que dejare mis inservibles explicaciones como siempre: Kara sabia que algo pasaba con Oso pero a la vez no. Osomatsu tiene una personalidad agradable, despreocupada, atrevida, y Kara no entendía si de verdad era así con todo el mundo como algo normal o le estaba coqueteando, por eso se escudo tanto en solo amigos. No se ve no hay problema.

Y bueno a Oso lo acaba de conocer, con Ichi lleva años, no va a tirar todo porque quedo encantado con alguien más, pero esto tampoco quiere decir que las cosas volveran a la normalidad. Quedará más claro en el siguiente capítulo.

Mil gracias a quienes leen!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

El capítulo de hoy lo narra Karamatsu.

Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por la paciencia mis lindos lectores, disfruten.

* * *

Osomatsu se comportó distante e impersonal. Luego de nuestra conversación en su apartamento, cuando un par de ojos amatistas y finas pestañas se consolidaron como un recordatorio de lo que pendía entre mis manos, el tiempo se encargó de hacer lo demás. Él no me trato de desestabilizar, el continúo actuando de manera profesional, arrojando coqueteos naturales y sonrisas excitantes, sin llegar a persistir o aquel adictivo beso mencionar. Había algo de decepción adornando mis noches. Él me gustaba en realidad.

Detestaba admitírmelo porque se profesaba cual traición hacia mi pareja, sin embargo, extrañaba la cercanía y calidez de su cuerpo en mimos inocentes, entrelazar de manera casual nuestras manos sobre el tablero de control luego de un vuelo exitoso, encontrar miradas cargadas con estática y pasión, sorprenderlo memorizando mis torpes gestos. Era lindo. Era cautivador, era una ferviente adicción. Él me gustaba, y aquel beso que se compartió no se pudo comparar a ninguno que en mi historia de musico alguna vez se gravo.

Suspire pesadamente, observando la mesa del bar, reincorporándome con lentitud a mi realidad. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Era solo un capricho nada más, yo amaba a Ichimatsu, teníamos algo especial. No lo iba a arriesgar.

"Parece que a nuestro lindo copiloto le falta una jarra de cerveza" Fue lo que uno de mis compañeros cantoneo antes de levantarse para servirme un trago.

Estábamos en un centro comercial, con un local reservado, festejando los dos primeros meses de vuelos perfectos que la agencia había tenido por más de diez años. Osomatsu y yo éramos un equipo enternecedor; que parecía encajar a la perfección. ¿Cómo olvidar algo así?

Imposible.

"Karamatsu" El de orbes escarlatas estaba sentado al frente mío, en medio de la multitud de trabajadores que el aeropuerto poseía "¿Estas bien?" Él fue lo único que mi mirada pudo atrapar.

"Yes" Balbuceé aceptando con una cordial sonrisa la jarra que mi camarada había traído "Gracias" Musite antes de darle un sorbo. No era justo para ellos que me atormentara con mis pensamientos y arruinase su fiesta, todos ellos trabajaron tan arduo para lograrlo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponder.

Choromatsu se levantó de la mesa, golpeando una cuchara en contra de una copa de cristal con champaña dentro de ella, pidiendo con un elegante gesto de manos que bajasen el volumen de la música para hablar como el representante de nuestra empresa.

"Equipo, les quiero agradecer estos buenos meses que hemos tenido" Fueron las palabras que de sus labios escaparon, me trate de enderezar en mi asiento, regalándole cada foco de mi atención "Finalmente logramos superar a la competencia con un historial limpio y perfecto en nuestros vuelos" Una ovación fue lo que resonó por las paredes del bar "Felicidades" Sus pesados lentes se resbalaron por su respingada nariz "Me gustaría felicitar de forma especial a nuestro copiloto favorito" Sus esmeraldas estaban cargadas de contradicción "Al parecer tú y Osomatsu si son un equipo perfecto" Murmullo antes de extender la copa y beber de ella, dándonos el pie para imitar. Hipocresía.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Bastó una pregunta de él para que mis sentidos se alertasen "Somos un buen equipo" Y con una sonrisa mi razón pereciera. Él hombre con la sonrisa más linda del mundo. Ese era él.

"Y no solo hacen eso" La femenina y coqueta voz de Totoko fue lo que captó la atención del equipo "Yo pienso que ellos además se ven lindos juntos" Ella se mordió los labios corriendo el carmesí que los adornaban "Como pareja" La vergüenza se me agolpo en el rostro.

"Eso no" El resto de mis compañeros gritaron y se alborotaron entusiasmados. Me puse la capucha roja.

"Tienen toda la razón" Mientras el lobo a mi alrededor asecho "Nosotros dos haríamos una pareja simplemente encantadora" Esos intensos y chispeantes ojos escarlatas me robaron el habla, retuvieron mi voz "¿No lo crees?" Su boca hizo presión sobre mis nudillos, hasta mi último poro se estremeció. Lo extrañaba.

"Yo" Lo necesitaba.

"Es una pena que él ya tenga a un lindo gatito esperándolo en casa" Sus frases recorrieron de manera juguetona el bar "No soy competencia para ese adorable bajista" No lo podía comprender.

"Oye, Karamatsu" ¿Amigos? "¿No te arrepientes de haber cambiado toda esa vida de fama por venir a encerrarte en un aeropuerto de cuarta?" ¿Colegas? "Ya sabes, renunciar a la fama y la fortuna" ¿Algo más?

"¡Totoko-chan! ¡No somos un aeropuerto de cuarta!" El ceño fruncido de Choromatsu consiguió que la muchacha de falda corta y ceñida cerrara la boca y dejara de examinar las masculinas facciones al frente mío, por alguna razón él lucia satisfecho. Que altanero.

"De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberme aventurado a los cielos antes" Un hilo de intimidad me traiciono "No me malinterpreten, amo la música, me encanta poder hacerlo con mis amigos y con my boy, pero" Mi atención se centró en mis manos acariciando el borde del mantel; de color marfil y bordados de blonda borbón "No era mi sueño" El corazón se me comprimió de forma dolorosa cuando la chica se rio.

"Que cursi" Chillo llevándose otra copa hacia los labios "Es bastante tonto cuando lo tenías todo" Esa confesión quemo. Debería danzar por su sinceridad y agradecer el fino golpe.

"Lo es" Pero no pude, porque me dolió. Soy una mala persona. Quiebro, daño, enveneno.

"No lo es" Y sobre todo anhelo "Más tonto habría sido quedarse en una vida con un destino ya resignado a la infelicidad" Lo prohibido, lo ponzoñoso "¿No te parece?" Lo deseaba a él. Un espasmo azoto cada fibra de mi cuerpo cuando él me sonrió con complicidad; tan suave, aterciopelado. Él era atrapante.

"Ay Tontomatsu" Fue lo que Totoko respondió "Por supuesto que defenderías a tu novio" Los colores en mi rostro me delataron "Ya búsquense un cuarto o algo así" La mueca dolida de Choromatsu me los quito.

"Un cuarto me parece excesivo" Fue lo que él respondió levantándose de la mesa, extendiéndome con un aura galante la palma de su mano "¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con un baile?" El mundo a mi alrededor se paralizo; profundizando en las curvas entre sus mejillas, en sus largas pestañas, en su cabello alborotado, en sus fuertes brazos prisioneros de una camisa demasiado grande.

"Si" Me entregue, ansiando que nuestras palmas se buscasen; ellas parecían estar hechas para de esta manera permanecer. Tan perfecto. Tan culpable.

Entre los gritos y chiflidos de nuestros compañeros buscamos un rincón en el bar, la música era estridente y rápida, Osomatsu de igual manera poso una de sus manos sobre mi cintura; provocando que mis piernas temblaran, y él me acercase hacia su pecho, mirándome con una intensidad cuyo punto final no parecía existir, forzándome a ahogarme en esa tóxica esencia de poder y control. Me encantaba. Realmente me gustaba. Dominio y sumisión.

"No creo que este tipo de música se baile así" Fue la ridícula excusa que la culpa exclamó "Deberías apartarte" Pero no quería que lo hiciera. Esto estaba tan mal.

"¿No sabes que es lo que estamos haciendo acá?" Su nuca se acomodó sobre mi hombro. Cuando su aliento se deslizo desnudándome el alma deje de respirar "Se llama fanservice" Que hermoso era su risa. Cuanta seducción.

"Está bien" Mi cabeza se acomodó cerca de su cuello, mientras mis pies se dejaban guiar. Mis pestañas se bajaron tomando posesión de aquella escena.

Quizás la extrañeza ha nacido porque él me trata con demasiada fraternidad, porque es quien me defiende cuando se mofan de los errores con los que tiendo a mis muñecas martirizar o quien me inyecta una verdadera seguridad para volar; no lo sé, sin embargo, estas semanas de distancia se han profesado incomodas y vacías. Ha sido triste, esperar una sonrisa para encontrar formalidad, buscar cazar una estrella para chocar con un huracán, esto me hacía falta. Su cercanía, su piel, su calor, lo necesitaba. Y no es que Ichimatsu no sea suficiente; esto es diferente. Esta ya era una enfermiza necesidad.

Aspire sin pena la fragancia que el piloto desprendía; con los cigarrillos aun impregnados cerca de sus labios, con el alcohol goteando, con las malas decisiones, noches de apuestas, insomnio y soledad. Tan masculino y potente, dominante, me hechizaba. Aquella sensación era de mera protección. Mis palmas se aferraron a su camisa creando notas originales para una canción a medio escribir de amor. Lo quería. Estaba mal. Tan mal.

¿Dónde se había ido el Karamatsu moral?

"Hey" Él lo había hecho desaparecer "¿Te pusiste una nueva loción?" En un cajón de desesperación y advertencias que por esa droga escarlata no quise ver. Me vendí. Nos vendí.

"¿Qué?" Su aliento rozo mi oreja, consiguiendo que un jadeo escapara ansioso de mi garganta, su nariz hizo presión sobre mi cuello.

"Hueles diferente" Fue lo que gruño recorriendo su extensión, su mano comenzó a trazar un camino desde mi cintura hacia mi cadera. Un asalto hacia la privacidad. Lo debía frenar. Venenoso, un error, traición.

"No me puse nada" Traición hacia quien más amo "Yo" Karamatsu detenlo.

"Ah" Detente "Es cierto" Rompe aquel tentador encanto "Ese es tu olor" Huye antes de que el lobo te atrape "Es delicioso" No caigas en la maldición.

"G…Gracias" Aquel tartamudeo lo hizo sonreír, nuestros ojos se enredaron como si hubiesen estado esperando toda la velada para danzar.

"¿Por qué luces tan nervioso?" Su mano reposo sobre la curva de mi espalda; cómoda, altanera, electrizando mi piel. Hacía calor. Me sofocaba.

"No lo estoy" Me trate de mantener firme en frente de él, siguiendo el ritmo de nuestro fragmentado baile "Debe ser el efecto del alcohol" Su risa fue suave y satinada, su mirada feroz "Esto" Nuestros dedos se fundieron en la palma ajena "Se siente extraño" Libere por imprudencia.

"¿Qué?" Con un brusco movimiento él toda distancia corto, respirando sobre mi cara "¿Bailar así de cerca? Ya lo hemos hecho" Encogiéndose de hombros él le restó importancia. ¿Amigos?

"Pero" Me mordí el labio, con los cinco sentidos aturdidos y el corazón descompasado "Esto es diferente" ¿Colegas?

"Eres tan lindo" Musito, rozando con sus labios mi mejilla sin llegarla a besar, acercándose hacia mi oreja para que sus dientes hicieran fricción "Pero te equivocas" Casi llegándola a saborear "Esto no es diferente" ¿Algo más?

"Osomatsu" Él quemaba cada centímetro de mi alma y devastada un lastimado intento de moral.

"El baile de acabo" Y con esa misma indiferencia de las últimas semanas él me aparto. El espíritu me sollozo "Espero que lo hayas disfrutado" Él se acercó a la mesa de nuestro equipo para invitar a bailar a la linda muchacha de cabello castaño y una mirada tan profunda como una taza negra de café. Vaporosa. Nada más.

Aturdido me senté en un rincón del local, lejos de las risas, y la sensación de irrealidad. Esto estaba tan mal, y lo sabía. Osomatsu no debería ser la razón por la que me levantará nervioso en las mañanas y corriera para estar media hora antes en el trabajo, el motivo por el cual me empujara hacia la pulcritud, y el secreto que entre mis noches se resguarda. Yo tengo la certeza que es la efervescencia del magnetismo y la ilusión, no es amor, no es cariño, no hay nada más que un doloroso vacío. No sé nada de él, mientras que Ichimatsu es una obra cuyas piezas tengo memorizadas y transcritas, es un color en el cual me puedo bañar, es un aroma que acostumbro vestir, es un chico destrozado que me jure armar. No le puedo fallar, no es opción, aunque mi razón sea aplastada en este carnaval.

Que decepcionante, que mal sabor.

Una navaja se incrusto cerca de mi corazón cuando vi como Osomatsu y Totoko comenzaban a bailar, con los rostros cercas, compartiendo risas, con las siluetas agraciadas, ellos si parecían encajar. Y me lastimo. Quería dejar de mirar. No lo hice. No fui nada para él mientras que él fue un universo para mí.

Él lucia tan contento a su lado; no había atisbo de incomodidad. Mis piernas se removieron sobre la silla, la sangre me hirvió para después congelarse. Mi historia se había entumecido. Me di a mí mismo la mano sin dejar de contemplar; sus labios se rozaron de manera tímida, me habría gustado pensar que vi mal. Mierda, punzó, el estómago se me inundo de náuseas y las manos se me hincharon por como las apreté. Eran celos; unos ponzoñosos y degradantes que no debería sentir. Yo tenía a alguien más; nada de eso evito que me quebrase, agarrándome los cabellos de la nuca, siendo ridículamente transparente para los demás. Tonto.

"Así es él" Fue lo que la voz de la razón musito a mi lado, enfundada en un traje verde, y con unos lentes exageradamente pesados "Te lo trate de advertir" Choromatsu tomó una de las sillas para apoyarse a mi costado "No le importa nadie más"

"Yo no sé de que estas hablando" No obstante, la cortina de la farsa hace mucho tiempo se rasgó. Me gustaba.

"Ay, Karamatsu" Sus facciones se suavizaron, pintando la viva imagen de la compasión "Puede que aun seas un adulto" Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia los bordes de mi nariz, limpiando la pena surcada entre mis mejillas "Pero aún tienes las reacciones de un niño" Que vergüenza.

"No sabía que Totoko y él habían comenzado a salir" Las manos de Osomatsu se enrollaron a esa delgada cintura mientras sus ojos se fundían en un contacto rebosante de pasión "Me alegro mucho por ellos" Mentiras.

"No están saliendo" Engaños nada más "Osomatsu es así" Hubo rencor en el tono que utilizo Choromatsu "Un picaflor sin remedio" Y también pintas de decepción. Ninguna versión me lograba convencer.

"¿Estabas muy enamorado de él?" Cuando sus ojos se abrieron atónitos y su mandíbula se tensó hasta caer, me percate de la imprudencia que había dejado escapar "Lo siento" La sangre me erupciono, el estómago se me revolvió.

"No" Él fue incapaz de volverme a mirar "Esta bien preguntar, fue hace tiempo" Pretendiendo acomodar sus lentes, él oculto su expresión "Yo" Una soga invisible en su cuello se enrollo "Sí" Finalmente suspiro "Estaba realmente enamorado de él" Una triste sonrisa fue débilmente sostenida mientras el compás de esos dos en medio de la pista se mantuvo "Y salí muy herido por eso" Mi mano se aferró a la suya sobre su regazo.

"No tiene porque ser así siempre" La música cambio "Osomatsu no es una mala persona, quizás lo pueden arreglar" Pero decirlo fue como una silenciosa traición, la garganta se me cerro, y la piel se me erizo. Con la bala en la frente.

"Ya no hay nada que arreglar" Su espalda chocó de forma relajada en contra del respaldo "Esta bien de esa manera" No lo estaba. Todo estaba mal. No lo podía ver.

"Choromatsu"

"Es por eso que me da rabia como tratas a tu pareja" Pronto "Ichimatsu no merece que lo encierres en este torcido juego" Esa empatía que con tanto cariño se había construido y esas gotas de roció y sufrimiento compartido "No lo hagas más" Se cayó.

Yo lo deje caer.

"Yo no sé de que" ¿Cómo podía tener el rostro para mentirle a los ojos? Cuando él no había hecho más que ayudar y preocuparse, cuando me dio una oportunidad para volar "Lo siento" Sintiéndome como un leproso se lo confesé, bajando el rostro hacia las patas de mi silla.

"Si ya no lo amas se lo deberías decir, todo el mundo merece saber cuándo una relación está terminando" El manto del remordimiento me cubrió "Al menos dar un último golpe si es que vale la pena" Fundiéndose con mi piel.

"Yo si lo amo" No estaba seguro de a quien trataba de convencer "Hemos pasado por tanto juntos, quise hacer mi vida con él" Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón su fotografía, como si ya hubiese olvidado esas lindas y finas facciones, como si necesitara retener una imagen mental de él para atraparlo. Cazar un rayo.

"Una relación no funciona a menos que se tenga un proyecto de vida en común" Fue lo que él libero con un amargo suspiro, el aliento gélido de la muerte "Lo aprendí por las malas" Muchas veces confundido con la sabiduría.

"¿Estás diciendo que debería regresar a la banda?" Una risilla se convocó mientras él negaba, sacudiendo su cabello perfectamente engelado "Entonces"

"Estoy diciendo que deberías tener cuidado con quien construyes tus planes" Sus orbes; brillantes, cínicas, guardando un tesoro lo miraron a él "Muchas veces esa persona no tiene la madures suficiente para subir de nivel" Decepcionadas y gastadas. Cansadas de llorar.

"Nosotros no" El aliento se me corto cuando ella enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, recorriendo con sus largas uñas moradas la extensión de su mentón "Creo que me debería ir" Musite con otra estaca en el agujero en donde solía estar mi corazón. El héroe no es quien debería sufrir. Tal vez me merecía aquel irónico final.

"Después te vas a acostumbrar a verlo de esa manera, se vuelve cada vez más fácil esperar menos de él" Fue lo que él susurro antes de acompañarme a la salida del bar, y despedirse con un apretón de manos que no parecía más que murmurar la palabra _rival_.

Ichimatsu me estaba esperando en nuestro hogar; con esa divergente y penosa sonrisa, con esos lindos y grandes ojos, expresivos para quienes son dignos de poder comprender, con unas ansias impropias por mimos, y con un regaño por haberme perdido el ensayo de hoy. Estaba arrojando la vida que construí por un abismo que no parecía tener las estrellas como final, estaba perdiendo el nombre que con trabajo en una montaña gravé. No debería desperdiciar así mi esfuerzo. Quizás todos tenían razón y esta no fue más que una estúpida idea.

Mis piernas, cansadas, me llevaron hacia una de las sillas ubicadas en la zona común, junto a una cabina fotográfica y un puesto de comida rápida. Era verdad, mis fanáticos me habían dejado de reconocer, no había tomado mi guitarra desde que comencé a volar, y ni siquiera me preocupaba por mantener una conversación con Todomatsu o Juicy, era como si los hubiese cambiado. Reciclado a las personas al concederles el primer lugar a extraños.

"Estoy mal" Gruñí golpeándome el rostro cual reto. Estaba tan erróneo, y temía que en esto no hubiese vuelta atrás.

Debería ir a casa.

Debería ir a ensayar.

Debería haberle dicho que iba a estar acá.

¿Por qué no lo hice? Va a ser tarde.

"¡Karamatsu!" Ya es muy tarde "¿Qué te paso?" No fue necesario elevar el rostro al reconocer esos zapatos de marca italiana, embarrados y desgastados. Si, él era un descuidado.

"Solo quería ir a casa" Fue lo que me dije, abrazando la calidez del piloto que a mi costado se acomodó "Me deben estar esperando" Mi mirada se enfocó en una de las baldosas amarillas del piso, con una mancha de salsa aun fresca reposando sobre el "Ichimatsu me está esperando" Estaba fuera de mí, y a la vez en sintonía con una parte que yo mismo censuré.

"Entonces lárgate de aquí" Sus palabras estuvieron cargadas de ira; desafiantes "¿Para que viniste en primer lugar?" Era momento de dejarme ir. De abrir esos pensamientos impuros y crueles, de aceptar el monstruo en el que me había convertido.

"Te quería ver" Convertirme en el lobo y dejar de jugar.

"¿Qué?" Su rostro se pintó de vergüenza y asombro por primera vez; no más máscaras.

"Te quería ver Osomatsu" Los grilletes en mis muñecas dejaron de arder, aflojándose "Aunque no habláramos, aunque no pudiera hacer más que mirarte a lo lejos" Él no logro contener el aliento "Aunque tuviese que conformarme con eso y con un extraño ambiente de pretensión" La boca me trepito "Te necesitaba ver"

"¿Por qué?" Él más alto se mordió el labio, con la respiración irregular y las manos mojadas. Ambos estábamos nerviosos "¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

"Porque" Se valiente "Es que" Hazlo "Me gustas" Maldición, quise llorar. Traición.

"Yo" Presioné mis parpados y me quebré.

"Porque te quiero más de lo que puedo soportar"

Sus manos se aferraron a mis mejillas, sus labios envolvieron los míos en un lento y cuidadoso beso. Como si hubiésemos olvidado el sabor de la boca ajena, la textura, el aroma, las descargas, la atmósfera, la magia. Lo bien que sabía hacer el mal. Lo delicioso y seductor que era poder permanecer de esta manera, sus dedos se deslizaron cual consuelo por mis pómulos, mis parpados se rindieron degustando cada centímetro de él. Sus labios eran suaves y tibios. Osomatsu sabia a una historia de tragedia y error con bordes de cerveza y menta. Me gustaba, como me gustaba estar mal con él.

"Perdón" Fue lo que gruño en contra de mis labios, juntando nuestras frentes, mirando directamente hacia mi alma "Pero joder" Una sonrisa traviesa y aniñada se asomó "No puedes esperar que me controle cuando haces eso" Un alivio fue lo que resonó por las paredes de mi pecho. No estaba seguro de si mi corazón había dejado de latir o latía tan rápido que me era imposible de captar.

"¿Qué hago?" Fue lo que le pregunte, sin separarme de él, no podía "¿Qué es esto?" No quería.

"Esto" Sus dedos se enrollaron sobre los míos, encima de mi regazo "Somos nosotros nada más" Que respuesta más barata y ambigua. La acepte.

"Ichimatsu" Musite siendo ahorcado por la traición, con un mar incomprendido de frustración "No puedo abandonarlo luego de que me apoyará en esto" Tenía dos voces gritándose en mi interior, estaba hecho un lio de contradicción. Mi razón se esfumó.

"No tienes que cambiar las cosas con él, yo entiendo que estés enamorado de tu pareja, no es algo que pretendo cambiar" ¿Amigos?

"¿Entonces?" ¿Colegas?

"¿Quieres detener esto entre nosotros dos?" Mi mano se aferró de manera traicionera a la suya, la respiración se me agito, nada más importo. Ya lo sabía. Hace mucho lo hacía.

"No" ¿Algo más? "No quiero renunciar a ti" Definitivamente algo más.

"Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar" Fue lo que murmullo antes de depositar un tierno beso sobre mi boca; cargado de emoción y curiosidad, de nostalgia. Nos habíamos extrañado, a pesar de vernos todos los días y compartir cabina, esto no se podía frenar. No era justo hacerlo.

"¿Qué hay de Totoko?" El más alto pestaño confundido, tratando de descifrar aquel nombre "Ella y tú, yo los vi" Reflejando en sus ojos una infinidad de satisfacción "¿No están saliendo?" Pisoteando y mofándose de mi control. Un irresponsable.

"No podría salir con alguien como ella" Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis muslos, ascendiendo de forma traviesa hacia mi cintura "No cuando tengo a alguien más en mente" Acercándome.

"Pero yo los vi" Con la respuesta del universo entre las manos él beso mi nariz.

"Eso era para ponerte celoso" Mi rostro ardió "Tonto" Me quise aventar lejos y reiniciar el día.

"I´m sorry" Quise que el día no se acabará jamás.

"Está bien, los celos son lindos en ti" Se burlo, retirando un mechón detrás de mi oreja, mordiéndose la boca con un brillo de lujuria en él "Todo es lindo en ti" Fue lo que repitió antes de levantarse y extenderme la mano, invitándome a dejar el lugar. Lo seguí; a ciegas, gateando en lo que era el amor, sintiendo que me fragmentaba mientras me fundía en él.

Osomatsu y yo nos dimos la mano camino hacia mi apartamento, él me llevo en su auto; contándome historias tontas de su infancia, riendo, mostrándome su música favorita, con coqueteos indiscretos entre los asientos, besos rápidos en los semáforos en rojos y tratando de mantener una falsa cautela por los fans que ya había dejado de tener. Era una estrella fracasada. Estaba bien.

No comprendía que era lo que había entre nosotros dos; no estamos saliendo, pero ambos sabíamos que nos gustábamos, lo quería, no lo amaba, me divertía y ambicionaba pasar tiempo con él, pero no era Ichimatsu, no de quien estaba enamorado. Decidí jugar a pretender, que no importasen las etiquetas cuando si lo hacían, que nadie más viera por la cortina.

No lo dejes de hacer.

Al llegar a mi hogar los largos cabellos morados del más bajo reposaban sobre los cojines del sofá, sus manos se encontraban acariciándose la mandíbula; él lucia cansado y aun así ante mis ojos adorable.

¿Es posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

"Kusomatsu" Yo pensaba que sí "¿Dónde diablos estuviste?" Me gustaba creerlo "Me prometiste que irías al ensayo de hoy"

"I´m sorry my boy" Él vestía un pantalón de buzo negro con un suéter morado grande "Hoy la gente del aeropuerto quiso ir a celebrar nuestros vuelos" Sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente, acentuando una naciente arruga entre sus frágiles facciones, sus manos dejaron de acariciar su mandíbula.

"Me lo pudiste haber dicho" Era evidente el esfuerzo que él hacía para no grítame "Lo habría entendido" Ambos sabemos que no. Mis sueños nunca fueron comprendidos. Hoy encontraba ese valor. Inocencia perdida.

"¿Te duele la garganta?" Fue lo que le pregunte al sentarme a su lado, observando unos manchones rojos a los costados de sus labios.

"El maldito de Atsushi nos hizo blanquearnos los dientes otra vez" Fue lo que gruño "Me moví demasiado y el láser me quemó" Aquello se veía bastante feo y magullado.

"Nunca habías hecho problemas por ir al dentista" Su flequillo cubrió la parte posterior de sus mejillas, sus forcejeos se agotaron para desistir.

"Si" Hubo tristeza y melancolía en sus orbes "Nunca había puesto problema porque tú entrabas conmigo para darme la mano y romperme las costillas con esas estúpidas frases en inglés" Algo que antes tanta pena y vergüenza le hubiera costado confesar "Hoy no estabas" Ahora lo hacía con tanta pena "Entre solo" Lo estaba perdiendo.

"Ichimatsu" Él me abofeteo la mano cuando lo quise acariciar "My love" No lo podía perder.

"¿La pasaste bien en la fiesta del aeropuerto?" No podía.

"Si"

"¿Estaba él?" La saliva se me atoro en mitad de la garganta, su mirada se tornó filosa "Estaba él" No fue necesario corroborar.

"Somos un equipo, debíamos estar todos presentes" Él rodo los ojos encogiendo sus piernas sobre los cojines del sofá, construyendo una muralla mental entre nosotros dos "Amor" Mis manos se posaron entre sus mejillas, las mismas manos que él había tocado y estuvieron el camino a casa jugueteando con alguien más.

"Ese piloto me da mala espina y lo sabes" Nuestros rostros se acercaron, nuestras miradas se buscaron. Ichimatsu era mi hogar para regresar, no era ni emocionante, ni apasionante, ni electrizante, sin embargo, sabía que pertenecía con él.

"No estoy enamorado de Osomatsu" Sus orbes me contemplaron, con frustración recubriendo la esperanza "Lo estoy de ti" Nuestros labios se juntaron. Los mismos que habían besado al piloto una y otra vez, los mismos que le dicen cada mañana a Ichimatsu un _te amo_ , pero no tuvieron problemas para darle una parte de ellos a alguien más. Traición, me daba asco, repugnante, no me podía mirar. No le podía hacer esto a él.

"Yo también te amo" No lo podía perder "Kusomatsu" Pero su sonrisa, su esencia, todo de él. Lo necesitaba, lo amaba.

"My little boy" Fue lo que musite tratando de apartar mi mente de esas escarlatas, fundiéndome en el maravilloso hombre que tenía entre mis brazos, por quien siempre vele; mi primer amor, mi luz en la música, mi única estrella, no había nadie más.

"Karamatsu" Sus manos abrazaron mi espalda, colándose debajo de mi camisa; estaban frías, eran más pequeñas "Quiero hacerlo" Su voz fue áspera, tan seductora. Él era encantador.

"Como lo desees" Suspire antes de arrancarle la ropa.

Porque las cosas entre nosotros dos estaban bien, yo lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, y con Osomatsu no éramos más que amigos. Nada más.

Me pregunte cuanto podría sostener aquella farsa mientras el colchón rechinaba y no sentía nada más que frustración en el mar de placer.

Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **katyrawwasdsasa** : Mi linda, adorable e ingenua Katy.

Si, deberias sentirte bastante mal por ser del team de los rompe hogares, y tu favoritismo por Oso me quema hasta acá, en mi computador, pero te concedo la razón en lo que me dices. Es mucho más doloroso no hacer nada y auto convencerse de que las cosas están bien a arriesgarse, y a la larga es mucho más dañino para los demás verse atrapados en esa mentira, pero como a estas alturas del capítulo comprenderas Kara tampoco lo esta haciendo de la mejor manera. Culpo un poco a Oso, siempre es culpa de Oso en resumen.

Jajajaja linda! Choro dara mil problemas más, así que tendrás más reclamos.

Muchisimas gracias por dejarme un mensaje por acá y por leer esta cosa mutante y chillona. Te quiero muchito, deberías actualizar tú, hay KatyMatsu girls sufriendo en el mundo.

Abrazos~

 **TerriShang:** Hola y mil gracias por el apoyo!

Aww, de verdad muchas gracias, siento que cada vez se pondrá un poco más complicado por los sentimientos porque ni siquiera Kara se comprender a si mismo, así que espero no enredarla mucho.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola mi querida y bella sensei.

OKey te doy toda la razón con eso, es mi culpa que no sepamos de la otra porque soy de lo peor y lo ultimo que escribi de esto fue en abril, shame on me. Pero muchas gracias por darme tu face, eres tan amor! Y también muy interesante debo decir.

Creo que te gustara mucho más Choro porque es cable a tierra que Kara que ya parece no saber como seguir viviendo sin arruinar su misma vida, al final esta dejando un enredo gigante y catastrófico.

Owww nooo, la linda eres tú. Bueno, no quiero sonar como disco rayado todo el tiempo asi que te ahorrare mi discurso mamón pero ya sabes que es lo que pienso de tus ideas y de tus historias, y ansió mucho conocer más de ellas, al menos me has dejado mucho panorama para estas semanas libres que tengo, y eso me emociona mucho.

Mil gracias sensei! la quiero.

* * *

Mis siempre inútiles y redundantes explicaciones! Pero que de igual manera amo dar.

N°1: Karamatsu no es bipolar. Racionalmente él sabe que ama a Ichimatsu, es su pareja por algo, estan prácticamente casados esos dos, pero cuando ve a Osomatsu su lado emocional prácticamente silencia todo lo demás, por eso existe esa constante lucha.

N°2: Ichimatsu puede ser muy post apocalíptico y todo, pero no va a estar seguro de nada hasta que Karamatsu se lo diga, así que solo confía en su pareja, no es malo.

N°3: Totoko es un ente malévolo.

Fin de mis torpes aclaraciones~

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quien leyó. Nos vemos en otro capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ternuritas! Les traigo capítulo, el cual de hecho tengo escrito de hace mucho pero no lo había podido revisar.

Bueno, el de hoy lo narra Osomatsu porque hace mucho no sabemos nada de él.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Karamatsu; un nombre nada más. Un par de ojos lindos, labios coquetos, expresiones seductoras, aroma a tentación, manos torpes, risas risueñas, un cuerpo que gastar en una noche de ocio y soledad, con la colilla de los cigarrillos mezclándose con las cenizas de mi alma. Nada especial; él no era nada más que una cacería complicada. Lo podía resolver.

Pese a tener aquella insoportable voz mental enfundada con un traje verde y antenas, admitia que pasar tiempo con el chico había sido divertido; ambos protagónicos de una química que se reflejaba en un pulcro desempeño entre nubes y trozos de cielo, de miradas más intensas que el mejor sexo, de letargos cargados más que el café, con mordidas que ansían marcar un cuello y besos capaces de acariciar más que piel.

Karamatsu me gustaba.

" _Si es lo que quieres tú"_ Me encantaba _"Lo intentare"_ Era embriagador.

" _Me gustas Osomatsu"_ Sin embargo, enamorarme de él. No ocurrirá.

Soy injusto y manipulador. Me dijeron que me quedaba bien aquel papel.

Un suspiro agotado escapo de mi garganta una vez que Totoko me aviso por el intercomunicador que el último pasajero del vuelo de la mañana había descendido, y las azafatas ya se encontraban ordenando. Estaba mareado, había algo extraño en el aire, un perfume dulce pero amaderado, masculino, no demasiado, como a noches de lluvia en los brazos de alguien amado, a corazón nostálgico, a la espuma del chocolate caliente entre sus labios, o la melodía de un violín cuya cuerda hace años se rompió.

"Creo que hicimos un great job" Una traviesa sonrisa se esbozó de manera automática ante esa poca comprensión del idioma "Me siento mucho más confiado" Era cierto "Gracias a ti Osomatsu" Ese aroma era de él.

"Pero que lindas cosas dices Karamatsu" Un tierno color se pintó en las mejillas de mi copiloto, sus piernas se trataron de relajar golpeteando el suelo del avión, quitándose los audifonos "¿No te vas a responsabilizar?" Esas orbes exageradamente azules pestañearon confundidas. Tan lindo.

"¿Como?" Con un rápido y seductor movimiento me levante de mi asiento para acomodarme sobre su regazo.

"No lo sé" Mi respiración busco la suya; fundiéndose. Pecaminoso "Se me ocurren muchas formas en que me podrías pagar" Mi dedo se deslizo por el cuello de su camisa, recorriendo un par de gotas de sudor por su cuello, mi nariz se apoyó en aquel espacio, su piel se sintió caliente, sus manos se tensaron sin saber a dónde se podían acomodar.

"Esto" La voz le escapo trémula "No deberíamos, yo no" Nerviosa "Estamos en el trabajo y" Tantas excusas y trabas que le pone a nuestros encuentros. Inútiles, redundantes.

"¿Y?" Con mis dientes recorrí su clavícula, mis manos se acomodaron en la cintura del más bajo. Él era puro éxtasis mezclándose entre mis venas, el corazón me peso. Lo ignoré, siempre lo ignoraría.

"No es correcto" Con un par de traviesos y superficiales besos subí para quedar de frente con su rostro, condenándonos en una mirada; repleta de estática, magnetismo y cientos de cosas que no se pronunciaran jamás. Me aferre a sus hombros, me costó respirar.

"¿Pero?" Sus parpados se cerraron; expectantes, nuestros alientos se fundieron en una deliciosa esencia, cada músculo me comenzó a cosquillear por él.

"Pero" Él se mordió el labio de manera provocativa, respondiendo a mi contacto al acomodar sus palmas en mi espalda "Pero está bien" Finalmente suspiro antes de que yo condenará la distancia entre nosotros dos con un hambriento beso.

He tenido mucha experiencia con mis parejas, tanto hombres como mujeres han caído bajo las dulces y cínicas promesas del diablo, no tiene caso tratar. Un beso, un roce, incluso un revolcón, no tienen significado para mí, son actos creados para saciar una sed casi animal, es instinto, es una calentura caprichosa, no obstante, por alguna razón, realmente lo disfruto con él.

Como si quisiera saborear por siempre su boca, acariciar y memorizar con lentitud la textura de sus labios, sus gestos mientras se entrega, el estridente sonido que resuena por la habitación como recordatorio y justificación de un engaño. Como si quisiera congelar este momento, y a él, esperando permanecer así hasta que me hostigue. No deseando que lo haga jamás. Karamatsu era peligroso.

Con mis dientes tiré de su labio superior, percibiendo como su respiración se agitaba mientras sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor de mi cuello y las mías recorrían famélicas su cintura y sus caderas. Cuando trate de introducir mi lengua él se sobresaltó, apretando con fuerza la parte posterior de mi corbata; aflojándola, sin negarse a perecer con mi sabor. Uno no puede olvidar esa clase de sensación, fue un beso satisfactor, con pintas de deseo y con el acompañamiento de la mentira acrecentando el dulzor.

"What's wrong?" Ante mis ojos fue adorable la mueca molesta que él esbozo cuando nos aparte, mis palmas se acomodaron sobre sus muslos. Me he estado conteniendo.

"Yo" Demasiado "He estado pensando" Sus ojos me atraparon en un inexplicable magnetismo "Ya sabes, como nuestro siguiente vuelo es mañana temprano podrías quedarte a descansar en mi casa esta noche" Tan brillantes, profundos, inocentes. Me llamaban.

"¿Esta noche?" Tenían mi nombre escrito "¿Juntos?" Me aseguraría que también todo el resto de él. Lo ambicionaba. Él me iba a pertenecer.

"Si" Una arruga nació en la frente del copiloto junto con un mohín de preocupación "¿Pasa algo?" La atmósfera cedió.

"Hoy le prometí a Ichimatsu que lo alcanzaría en el ensayo de la banda, debo practicar o me van a sacar del siguiente disco" Escucharlo hablar de aquel hombre era un maldito martirio "Se lo prometí" Él no lo merecía "Perdón" No tenían una buena relación.

"No te veo muy emocionado por eso" Fue lo que susurre bajándome de sus piernas, prestándole atención "¿No quieres tocar?" Sus labios se separaron predispuestos a una mentira carismática, cerrándose para confiarme algo más.

"Creo que no" Libero bajando la nuca; decepcionado "Es extraño, yo desde que lo puedo recordar me he sentido bien y protegido con la música" Ese cuadro de autocompasión provoco una molesta y dolorosa presión entre mi pecho y mi cordura "Pero, ahora, cada vez que tomo una guitarra se siente como si ya no fuese mía" Me incline sobre mis rodillas, pidiéndole en silencio que me observará "No lo entiendo bien" Mi mano sostuvo con fuerza la suya "Es molesto" Sobre su regazo.

"Creo que yo si lo puedo entender" Aferrándose "Tal vez eso ha dejado de ser algo tuyo" Sus cejas se doblaron ligeramente "Quizás te diste el valor para aceptar por completo que esto jamás fue lo que quisiste" Con mis dedos roce su palma; pequeña "Y que nunca te hizo feliz"

"Pero" Él correspondió a aquel tacto "Si eso llegara a pasar estaría decepcionando a todas las personas que conozco, incluyendo a my boy" Me hizo egoístamente feliz que él hablará de esto conmigo "Y él ha sacrificado tanto por mí" Y no con él "No puedo" Nada con él "No me lo perdonaría" Había pasado a segundo plano.

"Ay, Dolormatsu" Con un suave gesto le pegue en la frente, un leve regaño "Eres un maldito altruista" Una melancólica sonrisa se arqueo entre sus mejillas.

"Lo sé"

"Y además petulante y narcisista" Victoria.

"Quizás" Lo había hecho reír. Era lindo.

Estaba consciente de lo importante que era el tema de la música para él, por eso no podía evitar que las náuseas revolvieran mi estómago y la cabeza me punzara como una resaca al ver una marchita mueca entre esas sugestivas facciones. Karamatsu no lo merecía, luego de tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo, me parecía absurdo que continuara en una vida de mentiras e infelicidad, atrapado en una mala telenovela barata; con un hombre incapaz de satisfacer sus necesidades y seguir el hilo de sus anhelos. Me frustraba que lo convirtieran en un tapete y se limitaran a buscarlo cuando una necesidad los atacaba. No era correcto.

¿Quién se creía ese tal Ichimatsu?

Basura.

"¿No te divertirías más conmigo?" De forma galante bese la palma de su mano "Al menos acepta ir a comer ahora" Siendo atraído por cada poro de su piel "La pasarás bien" Con una extraña sensación de vacío y satisfacción batallando en mi interior. Para mí estaba bien.

"Vamos" Musito levantándose de su asiento "De todas maneras tenía la esperanza de pasar un par de horas contigo" Esa irresponsable sinceridad "Me agrada compartir tiempos" Acababa con mi poco control.

"Tengo el auto estacionado afuera" Fue lo que proclame antes de darle con fuerza la mano y salir del avión.

Escogí un sitio apartado de la ciudad para una especie de día de campo; con una canasta rota que Choromatsu jamás reclamo en mi apartamento, con un par de emparedados que hice la noche anterior y una botella de vino barato. Lo ambicionaba acaparar, apagar el resto del mundo. Me valía mierda estarme aprovechando de su ingenuidad o estar lastimando a los demás, tan solo deseaba pasar tiempo con él. Pero nada serio, no era una relación.

No lo quería.

Cuando llegamos a una silenciosa planicie me detuve, agarrando la cesta, colocando una cobija sucia que llevaba semanas en los asientos de atrás del auto, acomodándola sobre la hierba; estaba húmeda. Los ojos de mi copiloto recorrieron curiosos el lugar, con una tímida sonrisa entre sus mejillas, con una inquisición casi infantil. Karamatsu era tan extraño, un nombre peculiar; uno más de la lista. Nada más.

"Tú no sales mucho, ¿No es así?" Me mofe extendiéndole uno de los panes, provocando una mueca divergente; amistosa y nostálgica.

"Salí a muchos lugares gracias a la gira" Su boca dio el primer mordisco, su atención fue captada por un trébol al costado de la frazada "Conocí más de lo que hubiese soñado jamás" Su espalda se encorvo. Lo aprendía a leer.

"No te escuchas muy feliz para alguien que ha vivido todo eso" Karamatsu era un chico lindo "¿Por qué será?" Lindo, pero con una mirada triste. El pecho me volvió a doler. Maldición.

"Solo estaba recordando cosas" Fue la evasiva que me entrego dándole otra probada a aquel almuerzo improvisado; alzando una ceja se lo di a entender "A my little kitty jamás le gusto salir a conocer los lugares a los que nos llevaban de gira" Ese nombre "Creo que pasé la mayoría de mi carrera encerrado en las habitaciones de los hoteles cuando debimos estar conociendo a nuestros fans" Era odio personificado. No me agradaba. Ardía.

"Tu relación con ese gato arisco desde hace mucho parece ir mal" Su frente se arrugo, su mirada me aturdió. Alto.

"Non, non" Ese idiota "Osomatsu, parece que no me comprendiste bien" Lo estaba protegiendo. Sus manos arrojaron el emparedado hacia la manta, escudándose en una patética defensiva "Sí me arrepiento de no haberlo incitado a salir más, Ichimatsu sería una persona mucho más segura en estos momentos si yo lo hubiese impulsado a socializar más" Una mueca de asco deformo mi rostro, lo rompió

"Él te limito"

"Quizás" Molestaba "Sin embargo, yo no cambiaría por nada aquellas tardes tendido en la cama a su lado, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mis dedos jugueteando entre sus largos cabellos" Quemaba.

En un movimiento rápido lo arroje hacia el suelo, apoyando mis palmas sobre sus muñecas y cargando mi peso en su regazo. Que cansancio.

"No lo nombres" Mi voz fue un hilo de dominio y frustración "Yo" La sangre me ardió; carbonizando, apresando mis emociones en un sofocante caldo de envidia "No quiero escuchar su nombre otra vez"

"Pero"

"Porque es un puto fastidio" Fue lo que gruñi antes de volver a tomar posesión de esos traviesos y sensuales labios, en un tacto hambriento y eléctrico. Pronto nuestras manos estaban enredadas en contra de la otra, nuestras respiraciones agitadas; tan apresuradas, el estómago hormigueando, la piel demandando más de aquel contacto, con un infernal ardor. Era satisfactorio. No había un sabor más delicioso que esos inexpertos labios ni sonido más excitante que él sus palabras ahogadas en mi garganta.

Me deseaba a mí. No a él.

Un jadeo chocó entre nuestros besos cuando su palma apretó la mía, deseando más, perecer en aquello. Eleve su mentón, profundizando en cada rincón de su boca, marcándolo con un sabor de a dos; una mezcla perfecta e hipnótica. Asegurándome que esos egocéntricos ojos amatista escaparan hacia un rincón en donde él ya no los necesitase. No lo necesitábamos.

"Karamatsu" Con mis dientes comencé a raspar su piel, a aflojar en nudo de su garganta, él estaba temblando, estaba nervioso "Dime lo que quieres" Mi aliento acaricio su cuello, mis manos se deslizaron por su vientre, abriéndose paso en esa inoportuna camisa.

"Yo" Mordí su oreja, ambicionando que el espacio entre nosotros dos desapareciera "Tú" Tentador, embriagador. Él era puro afrodisiaco, hambre y sexo.

"Dilo" Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de mi camisa, sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza. Lo tenía a mi merced.

"Osomatsu" Yo. No él "Me gustas mucho" Mi cuerpo se congelo.

La mandíbula se me cayó mientras un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral, mis manos fueron incapaces de continuar, no pude hacer más que mirarlo; de contemplar esas pupilas cargadas de emoción, esa aterrada sonrisa, escrita con mentiras e inmoral, aún dispuesta a arriesgarse. El corazón me golpeteó con fuerza. Una.

" _No estoy molesto de que no ganáramos ese concurso de música"_ Otra _"Estoy feliz porque me apoyaste en ello Osomatsu"_ Y otra vez _"Te amo"_ No. Nada bueno sale de esta sensación; solo vacío y dolor.

No lo quiero. No otra vez.

"I´m sorry" ¡Karamatsu no era especial! "¿Dije algo malo?" Solo va a ser un acoston más.

"No" Una calentura para quitarme el capricho de probarlo y usar su cuerpo, ser superior "¿No tienes sed?" No debo intimar "¿Quieres un poco de vino?"

"No podemos beber si tenemos un vuelo mañana temprano" Tomando un respiro profundo, negando con la cabeza, tratando de borrar de manera desesperada y frenética esos ojos verdes; un par de venenosas esmeraldas que hoy no eran más que amargura y mal sabor, regrese a mi actitud casual y relajada.

"No creo que sea muy grave un solo trago" Le insistí sacando una botella de la canasta, riendo ante su molesta mueca de frustración. Sí, era lindo. Nada más.

"¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?" La palma de su mano se acomodó sobre mi frente, como si tratase de medirme la temperatura "Luces raro" Insistió, sin embargo, ambos sabíamos quién ganaría al final.

"Estoy excelente" Balbuceé tomando directamente de la botella de todas maneras, perdiendo mi atención en medio de las nubes.

" _Eres un monstruo, Osomatsu, incapaz de sentir el dolor de los demás"_ Oh, mi querido Jade, por supuesto que lo era.

" _No hay caso contigo"_ Sin embargo _"No te quiero volver a ver"_ Tú fuiste quien me convirtió en aquello.

" _Aunque no creo que eso le vaya a importar a un sádico como tú"_ Ja, si tan solo lo supieras mi adorable Choromatsu.

" _De hecho, no creo que yo alguna vez te hubiese importado"_ Si tan solo lo hubieses adivinado.

El resto de la tarde fue incomoda, lo trate de arreglar. Karamatsu entablo una desagradable distancia física al acomodarse a un extremo de la manta, entregándome esas petulantes sonrisas de teatro y gestos sobre forzados. Me indigno. Era un límite complicado, me agradaban las conversaciones que con él podía mantener; eran ligeras, pero profundas, amargas y aun así dulces, era como tener un universo en alguien más, y ahora todo lucía tan falso. Yo era el distante, de esa manera debía ser.

La radio fue el único sonido que hubo en el auto camino hacia mi apartamento, mi mirada se repartió entre las concurridas calles del centro y la melancólica mueca que Karamatsu le regalaba a la ventana. No. Él no se podía retractar, yo no cedería a mi presa de casería.

Esta noche el tramite entre nosotros debía acabar. Estaba decidido.

Cuando entramos a mi apartamento no pude esperar para volver a saborear sus labios; debía ser rápido e indoloro.

"Wait!" Él grito cuando lo arroje en contra de la puerta, con ferocidad, mis manos tomaron sus mejillas, con brusquedad, demandando un mayor contacto de él, las suyas se posaron sobre mi pecho "¡Osomatsu!" Como si me buscase apartar.

"Solo relájate" Y con un empujón nos quebró. Entregándome una expresión de humillación y fastidio, con el rostro rojo; ya no por el rubor, con las cejas arqueadas y una pared entre nosotros dos.

"No sé que es lo que te pasa" Sus palabras resonaron por mi mente, desbaratando esos escudos con los que patéticamente me oculte "Pero espero que de aquí a que regrese del baño lo hayas solucionado" Joder "O al menos tengas la confianza para serme sincero" Bramó desapareciendo de mi vista. Imponente y seguro.

Mierda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Como si mi inconsciente ya supiera la respuesta mi mirada se posó sobre la fotografía de Jade en mi estante. En un espacio y tiempo separados de mi realidad; más densos y lentos, la tomé, repasando esas aniñadas y lindas facciones, reviviendo esa molesta opresión en mi pecho, ese ardor en la mirada. Dolió. Lo más doloroso de perder a alguien no es dejar que la persona se vaya, sino tener que lidiar con las memorias. Estaba asustado. No quería tener que vivir esta asfixiante sensación con Karamatsu; extrañarlo, tener que pensar en él mientras tomaba a alguien más, acariciar sus cosas y sus fotografías como si estas fuesen capaces de conservar la esencia de él. Estaba mal.

Mal porque lo quería.

Una empalagosa canción llenó mi apartamento; hastiando hasta el color de las paredes. Mis ojos, curiosos, repasaron el suelo hasta encontrar el celular de mi copiloto sobre mi alfombra, en la entrada, con el rostro y el nombre del terco chico arisco marcando.

"Se le cayó porque se resistió" Murmullé como si él me fuese a escuchar "Sino ya estaríamos haciendo cosas más interesantes" Y sonreír ante mi brillante ingenio.

Me mordí el labio, repasando al chico de la fotografía; sin gracia o carisma, dando por sentado una relación, aprovechándose y marchitándolo a él. No debería, no era correcto.

"Karamatsu" De igual manera lo hice "¿Dónde diablos estas? Se supone que estarías acá hace media hora"

"Ah, mi querido Ichimatsu" Una mueca de pura satisfacción fue lo que se pintó sobre mi cara al percatarme del gruñido involuntario que él libero "Que lindo es saber de ti" Amaba ser odiado. Me alimentaba.

"¿Dónde está Kusomatsu?" Me distraía del dolor.

"Ocupado en mi baño" Respondí con hipócrita inocencia "Ay, perdón" Apegué con más fuerza el audífono hacia mi oreja "¿Era hoy el ensayo? Se le debió haber olvidado de tanta diversión que tiene conmigo"

"¿Qué hace en tu apartamento?" Tan solo reí.

"¿Nadie te dijo que era de mala educación ignorar las preguntas de los demás?" Predecible e impulsivo.

"¿Qué hace él en tu puto apartamento?" Esa sería la razón por la que él lo perdería "¡Respóndeme!" Por orgulloso.

Me recordó a mí.

"Mi lindo copiloto y yo tenemos que volar mañana temprano así que lo invite a dormir" El ambiente se tensó "Espero que no te moleste" Me senté satisfecho en el brazo de mi sofá "Espero que pienses en lo que le conviene para su carrera como la amorosa pareja que se supone que eres" Estaba mal.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo" Pero con ese cínico inexpresivo él estaría peor.

"Cuéntame" Por el bufido que arrojo del otro lado de la línea pude imaginar sus ojos; hundiéndose en las arrugas de su frente, tan molesto "Dime" Un cuadro realmente encantador "¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?" Quería más.

"Escúchame piloto de tercera mano" Más odio y rencor "Kusomatsu puede ser un idiota por naturaleza, pero él no va a caer en esos juegos tuyos tan básicos" Arroje un sonido pretendiendo danzar con la inocencia.

"¿A que te refieres?" Amaba fastidiar "Creo que estás pensando muy mal de mí sin una buena razón" Tomar el control para poder jugar. Sería egoísta.

"¿Crees que no vi la manera en que lo observas?" Su voz se tornó ronca y áspera; salvaje "Como le tomabas las manos sobre la mesa, como le llenas el teléfono de molestos e infantiles mensajes y fotografías" Él rio, con amargura "Sé lo que estas tratando de hacer" Con control "Y te puedo decir que no va a resultar" La mandíbula me rechino "Jamás" Los dientes se me hundieron en una irritante coacción.

"Me estas subestimando" Lo desafié, con los ojos arrojando flamas y el corazón siendo dominado por ese infernal tamborear. No te dejes llevar.

"No lo hago" No te dejes influenciar "Tú estás menospreciando nuestra relación" Recuerda que duele "Y lo mucho que Karamatsu me ama" Duele mucho.

"El amor está sobrevalorado" Los malos ratos, las cicatrices, las batallas, la conversión "El tuyo en especial" No lo hagas, no está bien.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Niega las emociones pesadas, ignóralas.

"Ichimatsu yo" Voltéate, huye "Te estoy declarando la guerra".

Fallaste.

No era correcto. Pero estaba bien.

"¿La guerra?" Lo resolvería más adelante.

"Sí" Ahora no quería pensar "Yo puedo conseguir que él me amé de verdad, y a diferencia de cierto gato mimado apoyarlo en lo que él quiere y necesita" Las palabras fluyeron solas desde mi garganta hacia mis labios, cobrando vida "Tú no lo mereces" Poseídas por la única parte sincera y frágil que aún atesoraba de mi primera relación "No lo valoras" Por aquella que se preocupaba por él "Lo perderás"

"¿Y tú crees que lo mereces?"

"Sí" No vacile "Al menos, mucho más que tú" Su mandíbula se desencajo. El tiempo se estiro, fui incapaz de descifrar el ritmo de mi respiración. Un latido. Una, y otra vez.

"Ya lo veremos" Gruño antes de cortar la llamada, antes de que mis manos dejaran el celular sobre un cojín del sofá y borraran el registro de aquel encuentro. Tonto e imprudente. Así era el amor.

Suelo pretender que las cosas no me importan hasta poder convencerme de aquello, actuó guiado por el ego y la pretensión, jamás me pierdo en las repercusiones. Sé lo que soy, casanovas, un rompe corazón, un barato y placentero acoston; no debe ir más allá porque no tendrá un buen final, sin embargo…

"Osomatsu" Karamatsu se está arriesgando sin temor "Yo" Él está engañando a su pareja de años porque yo lo incité "He estado pensando en este rato" Y no me pide nada más que el afecto que le hice creer que tenía.

"¿Eso me debería extrañar?" Un cariño que ya tiene. Una suave sonrisa escapo de su boca, mis hombros se relajaron sin apartarse del sofá, me aliviaba, estábamos regresando a nuestro ambiente normal.

"Supongo que no" Con lentitud y cautela él acorto la distancia "Creo que lo que te molesto en el cerro es que en la mañana te aparté cuando quisiste ir más allá en la cabina" Oh, pero que tonto he sido al creer que tengo el control sobre esta montaña rusa de engaños y tracción "I'm sorry" Porque "No quería que te sintieses rechazado" Es él quien me está manipulando "Pero no puedo"

Él es la razón por la que yo me mentiría y entraría en desesperación.

"Hey" Mis manos se deslizaron sobre su cintura, intentado aligerar ese puchero de infante regañado "Está bien Karamatsu" No era lo que había planeado "Si quieres saber, lo que realmente me molesto fue que te sintieses obligado a ir a tu sesión cuando ya no estas cómodo con esa banda" Sus orbes resplandecieron; al haber puesto en palabras lo que él se negaba a aceptar. Convirtiéndolo en algo tangible.

"Siento que estoy destrozando mi vida de a poco" En algo real "Y la peor parte de eso" Sus dedos juguetearon con mis cabellos "Es que no lo lamento" Para cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, avergonzado "Soy una terrible persona" Mi risilla lo pareció enfadar. A veces él podía ser tan lindo y torpe. Encantador.

"Eso no está mal" Musite tomando sus palmas entre las mías, retirándolas de su cara, con una mueca de ciervo abandonado "Es normal que te dejen de gustar algunas cosas" Sus dedos encajaron con los míos; a la perfección "Que te dejen de gustar las personas" Él trago "Incluso las relaciones amorosas"

"Ichimatsu no merece que le haga esto" Insistió ignorando los miles de secretos de los que fuimos cómplice en esa caricia "Yo debería poderme controlar" La estática, el calor. La tormenta entre nosotros se desato "Es tan fácil pensarlo" Continuo de cerca "Pero es tan difícil mantener mi mente apartada de ti" Fui feliz.

"Entonces" No lo quise soltar "No lo hagas" Con un galante movimiento acaricie sus nudillos "No mantengas tu mente alejada de mí" Un beso "Porque yo siempre estoy pensando en ti" Demasiado lejos. Entre sus pómulos se sostuvo una tierna risa.

"¿Debería decirle acerca de nosotros dos?" Con mis dedos recorrí los bordes de sus mejillas, acercándolo. La garganta me palpito.

"No te puedo responder eso" Sus pestañas descendieron con expectación "Esa debe ser tu decisión" Congelándose a la mitad.

"No lo quiero lastimar" Nuestras piernas se enredaron, chocando en contra del brazo del sillón "No me podría perdonar hacer algo así" No obstante, ambos sabíamos que con estos fugaces encuentros ya lo hacíamos.

"Karamatsu"

"Tampoco quiero entregarte un romance a medias" Él era un cuadro deteriorado por la humedad del llanto y la frustración "Debe ser agotador para ti el que yo me esté negando todo el tiempo" Lo era "I´m sorry" Joder, como lo era.

"Quiero que entiendas" Él valía la pena "Yo no te voy a forzar a hacer nada que no quieras, ni me enfadaré si te niegas a ello" Él me sabia derretir. Con una simple y pequeña sonrisa "Además no quiero que sea un acoston para ti" Un nombre más en mi lista mental, nada más "Quiero que sea especial"

¿Por qué no me podía escuchar?

"No se sentiría bien hacerle eso a Ichimatsu" Él insistió, como una respuesta básica ya programa "Yo aún estoy confundido con todo esto que está pasando entre nosotros dos, a tener que ocultárselo, y" Nuestras narices se rozaron, nuestras miradas se ahogaron en una indescriptible profundidad. Él olía delicioso "Es difícil" Él era pura pasión "Porque yo lo amo"

"Eso"

"Estoy enamorado de él" Continuo como si necesitase de esa constante reafirmación.

"Pero" Tomando su mentón respire sobre sus labios "De todas maneras aquí estas" Acercándolos "¿Por que?" Sus manos se enredaron en el cuello de mi camisa. Acercándome.

"No lo sé" Murmullo "Pero aquí estoy" Antes de volver a unirnos en un tierno beso y silenciar lo que significaba comprender el amor.

No era correcto encariñarse con Karamatsu, me lo prometí, sin embargo, había una terca y desesperante parte de mí que anhelaba aferrarse y acapararlo todo de él.

No estaba bien, pero de todas formas lo señalé a él, porque tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo y porque tenía el mundo más bonito en sus ojos.

Me aseguraría de desatar el huracán.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **Asami-Orihara** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Primero ¡Que linda! Espero que no se te haya hecho muy pesado leerlo todo de golpe porque yo soy super densa, y te entiendo; esas son mis dos otps, me frustro sola escribiendo esto. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, nada bueno comienza con; le voy a mentir a mi pareja, a veces por estarle evitando el sufrimiento a una persona, al final se le acaba haciendo más daño, y es más terrible que si se hubiese sido sincero en un principio.

Oww, my dear, tendrás mucho Jyushi en el siguiente capítulo porque es hora de que juegue sus cartas.

Espero que te haya gustado, y mil gracias por leerle.

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awwww que amor! Me siento terrible porque soy una irresponsable pero prometo subir algo a la semana, muchas gracias por leerme! Y si, amo poner a Ichi a sufrir, lo ironico es que es mi personaje favorito XD

Ichi puede ser arisco, a veces insoportable, insensible con los demás y todo lo que quieras, pero le tiene un amor incondicional a Kara, sino lo apoya en su carrera como le gustaría es porque entra en panico ante la idea de estarlo perdiendo por alguien más, antes él era su mundo, y ahora todo es Oso, obvio que le estresa. Corazón, hay que verlo.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!

 **megustahoradeaventura:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Oww, es porque es idiota, así de simple amor.

Lamento el masoquismo! Pero si te sirve de consuelo esta historia va para largo, y tiene varios giros emocionales, así que paciencia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi sensei preciosa, la más bella y creativa de todas!

Jajaja aww no digas que eres nini, encuentro que eres productiva, yo ni de vacaciones sirvo para subir historias, no sé como seguir viviendo con eso XD, pero es realmente lindo saber de ti!

Ichi, es una cosa pequeñita y fragil, sí te sirve de algo, si, se siente amenazado y no se va a sentar a esperar que le quiten a la pareja sin hacer nada, eso si que no, Oso es más complicado por Choro, quien tambien tiene emociones encontradas, en resumen todos son un desastre, como en todo lo que escribo. Y te quería preguntar algo, como ya regrese a mi infierno de semestre quería saber cual de todos tus fics es el que más te gusta a ti para poderlo ir a acosar un ratito, me honrarías si me eliges una obra tuya.

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo sensei!

Love you!

 **TerriShang :** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww linda! Siempre me haces sentir más talentosa de lo que debería, que amor, y sobre Jyushi, el otro capítulo ve eso, porque ya tenemos mucho con Kara, hora de pasar a Ichi.

Esos dos son un problema juntos, pero creo que quedo claro que las emociones que se tienen...no son tan faciles de frenar, a ver que se construye por ahí. Y, en parte tienes razón, Oso no puede superar a Choro, él es la razón de que le de miedo enamorarse, la pregunta es si Kara vale ese riesgo a salir herido.

Mil gracias por siempre apoyarme! Espero que te haya gustado!

* * *

Mini explicaciones 100% inutiles; a Oso le gusta Kara y sabe que esta muy mal involucrarse emocionalmente. Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis ternuritas!

Hoy llegue dos horas antes a la vida y aproveche de terminar el capítulo de hoy, y luego llegue tarde a mis clases ;; pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Bueno como lo pidieron el capítulo de hoy lo narra nuestro pequeño Ichi.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

" _Ichimatsu, my boy, no tienes nada que temer conmigo, prometo cuidarte"_ Promesas.

" _Prometo esforzarme para que cada uno de tus sueños se haga realidad"_ Promesas.

" _Prometo amarte incluso cuando ambos pensemos que no queremos más"_ Promesas nada más.

No son algo real.

Me dolía respirar. Me dolía ver a Karamatsu en las noches con una sonrisa tonta mientras observaba el celular, que sus besos supieran diferentes, que cada vez que lo necesitase para recoger la mierda en la que mis emociones se habían convertido él estuviese volando por los cielos. Me dolía y me frustraba no entender.

Sabía que había algo mal entre nosotros dos, podía apreciar como la vida que construimos juntos se estaba derrumbando entre un par de pequeñas y temblorosas manos; escurriéndose entre mis dedos para perderse en un mar de nostalgia. No nos puedo sostener. Hoy soy incapaz de mantenerlo a mi lado; he perdido mi toque al haberle dejado de importar, y ya no sé cómo seguir con nuestra actuación. Quiero arreglarlo, quiero hacerlo bien, sin embargo, temó que estas emociones se están convirtiendo en un martirio unilateral.

" _Te estoy declarando la guerra"_ La culpa la tiene el maldito piloto _"Yo lo merezco a él"_ Mentiras.

Un idiota; él no es más que un patán de carácter e instintos básicos, sus intenciones con mi pareja son tan evidentes como falsas; irónicamente patéticas y débiles, ni siquiera me tendría que importar, sin embargo, el brillo que esos zafiros han comenzado a emanar. Las memorias me han empezado a ahogar.

"My love" La voz del dueño de mis pensamientos fue lo que resonó por nuestro gigantesco apartamento; perdiendo el aroma de él "¿Dónde estás?" No lo lograba entender.

"En la sala" Fue lo que balbuceé dejando de lado el libro que pretendía leer. Yo no había cambiado, no jugaba a ser alguien más "¿Qué ocurre?" Me estaba ahogando con la cuerda de mis problemas. Sin contárselos jamás.

"Tú" Karamatsu se incorporó en la habitación, con una camisa desordenada y dos corbatas entre sus manos "¿Cuál crees que es la que me queda mejor?" Una morada "No me puedo decidir" Una carmesí.

"¿De verdad crees que soy el indicado para decirte eso?" Apenas me mofe mi alma se tiño de arrepentimiento y sumisión, cuando su linda sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazada por amargura. Yo no había cambiado.

"I'm sorry" Me levante del sillón "Fue tonto siquiera el pensarlo" Agarrando los bordes de su camisa; demasiado grande para ser de él, no olía a familiaridad.

¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

"Yo" El rostro se me calentó "Creo que te puedo ayudar" Evitando mirarlo a los ojos le alise los hombros, sabiendo que entre sus mejillas se había esbozado la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Él fue quien nos cambió.

"Gracias" Su voz, su aroma, la calidez de su piel.

Me tomé un par de minutos para apropiarme de la imagen; las largas pestañas de Karamatsu cubriendo un par de profundas orbes azules, su nariz; respingada, sus cejas; gruesas y espesas, con una marca de nacimiento en la derecha, sus mejillas siempre vivas, sus labios; calientes, suaves, su aroma varonil, su cabello ridículamente peinado, el ritmo de su respiración. Mis dedos se deslizaron por sus hombros, el corazón me peso, la sangre se me congelo, los ojos me quemaron; ellos quisieron llorar.

"¿Ichimatsu?" No fue hasta ese entonces en donde lo pude comprender "¿Hay algo mal?"

"Te extraño" Solté incapaz de sostener mis pensamientos; se estaban desbordando "Lo siento" Por primera vez mis palabras eran verdad.

"No lo comprendo" Por supuesto que no lo hacías. Deberías.

"Yo" Anhelaba más de lo que podría expresar el arreglarnos, que dar lo mejor fuese suficientes.

"¿Por qué te estas disculpando?" Porque lamentaba el haber destrozado la historia que juntos logramos escribir con indiferencia, por haberlo retenido cuando sus sueños iban en una dirección contraria, por ansiarlo acaparar, por ser quien le haya cortado las alas. Lo lamentaba.

"Por" Haber sido quien lo forzara a permanecer como un simple peón "Por decir esa clase de tonteras" No obstante, no podía. No se lo iría a confesar.

Lamentaba amarlo.

Lamentaba que mi mejor no fuese suficiente.

"No son tonteras" Él me corrigió, elevando mi mentón con una cándida expresión, acercándonos "Me encanta cuando dices cosas lindas" Rozando nuestros labios. Bajé los parpados, esperando un beso, sus manos se acomodaron en mi cintura, hacia mis caderas, mis pies se elevaron; ansiosos, pude saborear su respiración, embriagarme en su tacto, y acariciarnos a la distancia, no obstante, aquel deseado beso jamás llego.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude apreciar una mueca de terror en las facciones de mi pareja.

"¿Que?" No supe cómo reaccionar "¿Kusomatsu?" Él parpadeó, tratando de escapar de su trance mental.

"I´m sorry my boy" Había algo escrito dentro de esos bellos ojos "Me debería ir a trabajar" No. Él no era hombre de secretos "Creo que la corbata roja estará bien" Él no era una farsa tallada en un espejo "Gracias de todas maneras" Algo andaba mal.

"Karamatsu" Con un tacto superficial en medio de la mejilla y una expresión vacía; tan sentimental él se dio la vuelta "No me puedes dejar de esta manera, me quedaré preocupado" No lo dejé. Con un agarre firme, cansado de juegos, enfermo de ser el mártir del desamor.

"Solo me quede pensando en un par de cosas del trabajo" Por como él me esquivo, supe que las luces iban a alguien más "Todo está perfecto entre nosotros dos"

"Está bien" Balbuceé desconfiado, soltando la prenda, observando a la distancia como él se abotonaba el principio de la camisa antes de volverme a sonreír "¿Vas a venir a la prueba de canciones para nuestro nuevo álbum?" Al principio de la tormenta hubo culpa con atisbos de un personaje cliché que ambicionaba el mejorar.

"No" Ahora ya ni siquiera se molestaba "Los chicos del aeropuerto después de esta planificación quieren ir a festejar a algún bar los logros" Mis cejas se arquearon, los puños se me enrojecieron de la cólera. No era lo que ansiaba escuchar.

"Si eso es más importante para ti" Él pretendió ignorar mi tono incorrecto y mi mueca de decepción; me entrego frialdad.

"Ichimatsu" Una canción; una molesta, interrumpió nuestra conversación. El más alto saco su teléfono celular de su pantalón antes de reír con elegancia y suavidad. No lo entendía.

"¿De quién es el mensaje?" Odiaba el significado que tenían esas palabras juntas; con sabor a celos y envidia. Había que preocupar.

"Es algo del aeropuerto" Y por esa chispa envuelta en su iris supe perfectamente de quien era. Tramposo, traidor.

"Karamatsu" Él se encontraba fuera de sí "Te amo" Con mis palabras él no bajo.

"Yo también" Fue la respuesta automática que me entrego sin dejar de mirar el celular; riendo ligeramente para escribirle de regreso. No era justo.

"Espero que tengas un lindo día" Hace años esa era la expresión que él me juro.

"Tú igual" Musito sin dejar el infernal celular para desaparecer del apartamento, dejando a un chico solitario con un alma a medio llevar.

¿Cuántas veces me tendría que equivocar para hacerlo bien?

Quizás él se había aburrido de los malos y tóxicos tratos, tal vez había conseguido algo mejor, a alguien que valiese la pena y tuviese un físico atractivo, talentoso, que fuese amado, carismático, protector y comprensivo, no al esperpento que en casa lo suele esperar, a quien jamás le confía sus preocupaciones ni es la razón de sus risas, quien se ha convertido en un extraño dentro de una imagen compartida, es un cuadro triste y melancólico. En el fondo sabía que nosotros dos no lo íbamos a lograr. Fue masoquista el tratar.

"Me importas más que él" Murmulle para mí mismo, con los ojos ardiendo; sin llorar jamás, con las piernas temblorosas y el rostro quemando de cólera. Un idiota con incapacidad para sincerar.

Por muy masoquista y degradante que fuese el luchar, no me podía rendir con él. No sin intentar. Mi mano se aferró a la puerta; vacilante, mis pies se torcieron, negándose a dejar mi habitación al temer perder una batalla cuyo resultado ya se decidió.

"Ichimatsu" Mi mirada se alzó para encontrarse con una eterna sonrisa curiosa y una mirada ingenua, la vergüenza me consumió "¿A que estas jugando?" Pero que patético me debía de ver. Nunca frente a él.

"A nada" Me trate de defender intentando retroceder para encerrarme en mi habitación. Su mano, cubierta por la manga de su poleron se aferró a mi muñeca "Solo estaba pensando en las canciones para el nuevo demo" La sonrisa de Jyushimatsu lucía extraña en mi compañía.

"Hace un par de minutos vi a Karamatsu" Ay, Ichimatsu "Él se veía apurado y feliz" ¿Todo lo tienes que arruinar?

"Oh" ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer bien? "Ya veo" Mi nuca descendió en dirección hacia el suelo, prestándole atención a mis zapatos. Eran feos y viejos.

"Mmm" Con un travieso jalón él volvió a captar mi atención "¡Tengo una idea!" Grito eufórico "¿Por qué no jugamos a seguirlo hacia el aeropuerto?" Mi mueca se transformó en un soliloquio de incertidumbre y vacilación. ¿Acaso?

"¿Por qué?" Él no me soltó, dándome el impulso que necesitaba para abandonar mi hogar.

"¿No te gustaría verlo volar?" Una tierna sonrisa se posó entre mis mejillas, dándole toda mi atención al energético muchacho. Agradecía que él si lo supiese, que me conociera bien. Como Karamatsu debería.

"Me importa una mierda verlo jugar al piloto" Era mi respuesta típica y defensiva "Pero sí es lo que quieres supongo que podríamos" El de cabello amarillo entrelazo sus dedos con los míos sobre su manga, guiándome con paciencia y ternura hacia la parte baja del edificio, hacia la camioneta maltrecha que él adoraba conducir. Era ligero tener a alguien en quien confiar y fuese capaz de cruzar mis barreras.

Jyushimatsu me ha apoyado y sabido proteger desde que comenzamos a armonizar en la banda; somos polos opuestos del mismo imán, no obstante, de alguna manera esto nos parece funcionar. Él era el único pilar que mantenía mi mundo a flote cuando esos ojos dejaban de resplandecer para mí. Recogía mis pedazos.

La preocupación que sobre su rostro se ocultaba era evidente y linda, por como él me trato de distraer en el viaje con amenas bromas de la banda y sus anécdotas acerca del beisbol; esas orbes felinas no se pudieron enfocar en el camino, ni yo fui capaz de ocultar el malestar que azotaba a mi estómago, presionándolo, dolía, eran nauseas. Miedo a lo que tendría que aceptar.

No quería.

Cuando llegamos no le di tiempo al de vestimenta amarilla para estacionar el vehículo al bajarme, empujando a la multitud, sin siquiera saber a dónde me debía dirigir o que pretendía con aquel psicótico comportamiento. Solo lo necesitaba. Un tirón en mi brazo fue lo que frenó mis pasos, mi ceño se frunció al reconocer esas gruesas e inflexibles gafas con aquel tieso traje. Sumando puntos en mi maldición.

"Tú" Él me analizó, apretando con una mayor intensidad mi muñeca "Eres el novio del copiloto" Era redundante el preguntar "¿No es así?" De todas formas lo hizo.

"¿Y qué importa si lo soy?" Con un bruto movimiento me liberé de su tacto "No te vine a causar problemas, solo quiero" Algo en su expresión "Yo" Una tristeza; digna de una oscura sala de pabellón, una decepción de un maestro a punto de romper los sueños "Sí" No me pude mantener fuerte en frente de él "Soy su novio" Patético.

"Ichimatsu" Mi nombre se escuchó repugnante entre sus labios "¿Verdad?"

"Sí" Gruñí rodando los ojos, cruzando mis manos sobre el pecho "Y tú el idiota que contrato a Kusomatsu" Orgullo "Sino me equivoco, la última y primera vez que tuve la mala suerte de verte tú me atacaste con tu infalible odio hacia los músicos" Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí, sus dedos se deslizaron hacia su frente, acariciándose en lentos círculos. ¿Paciencia?

"Lo lamento" Musito sin mirarme "Es que yo" No pudo "Yo no me suelo dejar llevar por mis emociones, sin embargo, ha sido muy difícil tener a tu pareja trabajando acá" Por solo unos instantes el corazón me latió con desenfreno al pensar que había sido el idiota de mi novio quien les había confiado nuestra relación.

"Sí, bueno" Mis hombros se relajaron "Él puede ser insoportable" Él hombre de gruesos lentes me sonrío "Lo es conmigo la mayoría del tiempo" Calmado.

"No es tan descuidado e irritante como Osomatsu, pero" Hubo mal sabor compartido "Realmente lo es" Ambos nos movimos hacia una esquina para no interferir en el ágil movimiento de una furiosa multitud "¿Qué tal si comenzamos otra vez?" Me ofreció, extendiéndome su mano adornada con un elegante reloj.

"Me parece bien" Respondí sin aún bajar mis muros; desconfiado. Preocupado por la lastima con la que él me miró.

"Soy Choromatsu, el segundo cargo más alto del aeropuerto" Con aquella presentación él agito nuestra unión "Y realmente odio a los músicos" Añadió como una patética explicación al mal comportamiento de la vez anterior.

"Soy Ichimatsu, el novio del idiota" Correspondí "Y me enferman los petulantes en trajes verdes" No fue pesado aquel comienzo "Y yo" Para nada lo fue "Solo vine a desearle suerte a Kusomatsu antes de su vuelo" Fue lo mejor "¿Sabes dónde está?" Él solo asintió, abriendo la boca con una mueca amarga, cerrándola para volver a sonreír. Algo andaba mal.

"Ellos siempre van a la cafetería antes de sus vuelos" Musito apuntando hacia la derecha "Yo" Su mano se aferró a la mía "Se fuerte" Murmullo antes de soltarme.

Fuerza.

Su advertencia me congeló; no quería. Mis piernas de todas maneras corrieron hacia el lugar, con el temor calando en el centro de mi alma; con un lento y doloroso martillar, con la cabeza siendo azotada por miles de escenarios en donde mi orgullo era la nueva alfombra de lo que fue nuestra relación. Al llegar; con las manos sudorosas, una extraña sensación de cansancio y un torbellino con susurro de traición. Lo que vi.

"Mierda" Me dolió el corazón "Yo" Me lo estaban arrancando.

Ahí estaba Karamatsu; el hombre con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y los ojos más ingenuos que tuve la mala suerte de conocer junto a un petulante piloto de cuarta, sentados juntos en una mesa del rincón, con las manos suavemente entrelazadas, riendo, sonriendo, acurrucándose mientras sus rodillas se rozaban de manera casual. El estómago se me revolvió, se me podrieron las mariposas de adentro. Porque, aunque aquel cuadro no fuese la ardiente imagen de un engaño; a pesar de que en rigor no estuviesen haciendo nada malo. Me lleve la palma hacia el pecho comprimiendo un ácido llanto, las rodillas me temblaron. La forma en que lo mira a él.

"Eres muy lindo Karamatsu" Jamás me la entrego.

Me estaba ahogando, ya no podía correr. No lo quería ver. No lo quería aceptar ni comprender, porque no era justo ¡No era justo! ¡Maldición!

"Ichimatsu" Un par de fuertes y familiares brazos me rodearon. Siendo el único pilar para mantenerme de pie.

"Osomatsu" Karamatsu pronuncio su nombre con afecto y ternura "No digas cosas inapropiadas en el aeropuerto" Él se sonrojo, más no se alejó "Me dan pena" Él ni siquiera me vio, cuando antes yo era su mundo. Cuando antes yo era su todo.

"Ichi" Yo nos acabe.

"No lo entiendo" Balbuceé sin dejar de verlos "No lo entiendo" Siendo asfixiado por ese afectuoso agarre de manos, la garganta se me lleno de ácido, el corazón me goteo "Jyushimatsu" El de orbes rojas se acercó hacia la oreja de mi novio para susurrarle algo; algo lindo, algo que lo hizo reír.

"Yo no he cambiado" Algo que yo jamás le pude decir "¿Cierto?" Tan solo permití que sus brazos se convirtieran en mi refugio mientras observaba a la distancia el rostro de la verdad.

"No" Su abrazo se intensifico "No lo has hecho" Quise llorar.

"Entonces" La boca me tembló ante ese suspiro que ellos intercambiaron; tan perfectos, tan torpes, tan dulces "¿Por qué él me ha dejado de amar?" Carajo dolía.

Decirlo lo convertía en algo real.

"Me ha dejado de amar" Mi culpa. Lo sabía.

Porque Karamatsu huía de mi trémulo abrazo nocturno para estar con él. Karamatsu repelía mis besos al estar pensando en el sabor de alguien más, él me observaba con culpa revestida de rencor. Con amargura, con una eterna disculpa atrapada en el aire de sus ojos, como si ignorándome me estuviese informando que lo nuestro se acabó, como si me mantuviese equilibrado dentro de una bonita casa de muñecas. No lo entendía.

"¿Por qué?" Repetí perdiendo las fuerzas en mis piernas, pisando los trozos de mi corazón.

¿Cuántas veces me tendría que caer para hacerlo bien?

"Hey" ¿Cuántas veces más tomaría? "Él te ama" Fue lo que Jyushimatsu musito, dándome vueltas para quitarme de esa escena, acunando con una mimosa suavidad mis mejillas "Sé lo que estás pensando y no, él nunca te engañaría con alguien más" Retirando ese llanto de humillación "Lo conoces" Patético, asqueroso. Escoria.

"Lo sé" Mentía "Pero" Me mentía porque no estaba preparado para confrontar esa gélida realidad "A Karamatsu le atrae el piloto" Los grandes e ingenuos ojos del baterista se enfocaron en los míos "Y eso es lo mismo a que me estuviese engañando de verdad" Claro que no "No tiene caso" Esto dolía mucho más.

"No es igual Ichimatsu" Con una extraña seriedad él elevo mi mentón, su respiración se tornó cual irregular.

"Él me debería botar y ya" Musite tratando de anteponerme a lo peor "No lo puedo culpar" Siendo lastimado de todas maneras. Solo quería abrir los ojos.

"Tú y Karamatsu se pertenecen el uno al otro" Su boca tirito "Lo he sabido desde el momento en que los vi tocar juntos por primera vez" Regalándome de todas maneras una sonrisa "Que nada nunca se podría interponer entre ustedes dos" Una casi tan bella como la de esos ojos brillantes y azules.

"Exageras" Me trate de separar.

"No" No obstante, esa impropia seriedad "No lo hago" Me lo impidió "Tú y él ya han pasado por esta clase de situaciones" Sin poder comprender el origen de esa rebosante tristeza "¿Acaso no recuerdas a aquella muchacha que también los trato de separar en la gira?" No pude evitar que un gruñido se escapará de lo más profundo de mi garganta, con asco.

"Si" Con celos.

"Era solo tu imaginación" Su mano se enredó entre las desordenadas hebras de mi cabello "Y lo superaron de todas maneras" Aquella palmada me consoló "Porque lo que vale la pena no es sencillo de conseguir"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con toda esta mierda?" Solo él lo sabía hacer.

"Quiero que luches por él" La amargura, el llanto y el martirio. Se absorbió "Ustedes dos son perfectos juntos" No lo entendí "Y tú mereces ser feliz con él" ¿Cómo él podía decir esa clase de cosas y verse tan triste al mismo tiempo? "Yo te apoyaré" Su imagen aplastaba los restos que me quedaban de fe.

"Jyushimatsu" Él regreso, tratando de incorporarse a su faceta normal.

"¿Sí?" Una lágrima se reveló.

"¿Estas bien?" Él asintió "De repente pareces enfermo" Una y otra vez, sin embargo, le fue imposible ocultar aquel amargo rastro.

"Estoy bien mientras tú lo estes" Musito limpiándose con su manga, absorbiendo mi imagen como si temiese que está se esfumase entre las garras del tiempo "Para animarte y quitarte esas ideas de Karamatsu con el piloto quizás sea bueno que te quedes a dormir en mi casa" Bastó un suspiro para que el mundo me dejase de lastimar "Podemos ver videos de gatos" Ayudándome a reír "Sé que te gustan" Aunque fuese por cortesía "¡Podemos irlos a alimentar también!" Aunque fuese por algo más.

"Suena bien" Murmulle con una perfecta actuación, pretendiendo conservar la calma al explotar la inocencia de Jyushimatsu "Vamos" Algo en mi interior pereció cuando Karamatsu ni siquiera me miro; cuando ni siquiera aparto la mirada de esas tóxicas escarlatas. Al llevarme la mano hacia el pecho supe que había sido una parte de mi corazón. La que quería hacerlo bien.

Ay Ichimatsu.

¿Cuántas veces más?

Jyushimatsu me trato de distraer el resto de la tarde al acompañarme a diversos callejones con una gigantesca bolsa de alimento para gatos en busca de felinos; bromeando y arrastrándome a jugar beisbol con él cuando nos deberíamos estar preocupado por la nueva canción. Lo agradecía, su compañía muchas veces había sido lo que me ha logrado mantenher al borde del colapso, que él me pudiera leer con magistral facilidad. Lo apreciaba. Le importaba.

Regresamos al apartamento cuando el cielo se comenzó a teñir de borbón y los primeros reflejos de la Luna se asomaron tímidos entre las estrellas. Yo lo invite a mi apartamento con la secreta esperanza de que él estuviese allí, en el sillón, cambiando los canales de la televisión aburrido, con una sonrisa esbozada cuando el magnetismo atrajese nuestras miradas y mi corazón volviese a latir herido por él, sin embargo, Karamatsu no estaba allí. Otra vez. Otra vez me había abandonado.

"Yo" Fue el balbuceó que libere antes de indicarle con la mano que se acomodará en el sofá "Supongo que él no vendrá esta noche tampoco" No pude camuflar la decepción, ni ocultar el dolor. Odiaba.

"Ya conoces a Dolormatsu" Sus piernas juguetearon en el sofá "De seguro se quedó guardando las sillas de una conferencia o ayudando a una anciana con sus maletas" Una tonta risa se asomó entre mis dientes mientras le servía al más alto un té.

"Sí" Se sintió ajeno "El muy idiota es un altruista" Recordarlo a él como si fuese un desconocido "Probablemente sea eso" Se sintió mal.

"Ichi" Negue con la cabeza dándome vueltas con la taza "¿No has pensado en tener un gato?"

"¿Un gato?" Repetí curioso.

"¡Si!" Con una dichosa expresión él bebió todo el contenido que le serví "Como eres tan bueno con ellos y te quieren tanto pensé que sería una buena idea" Me relaje a su lado, golpeando con la espalda los cojines del sillón.

"No creo que sea una buena idea por el asunto de las giras y todo eso" Con una mano sobre mi frente me retire el cabello "El pobre estaría solo demasiado tiempo" Sus ojos se pintaron en blanco sin dejarme de observar "Además no sería un dueño muy cariñoso porque no me gusta el contacto de piel" Una mueca que tan solo prevaleció.

"Pero tú dejas que yo me acerque y te toque" Cuando reí pude percibir su respiración sobre mi rostro.

"Eso es porque eres tú" Le respondí aceptando esa molesta cercanía. Una que no era invasiva en él.

"¿Y que soy yo?" Me arrepentí de haber tocado el tema ante esa mueca de filosofía a medio descifrar que él trazo "¿Un amigo? ¿Un colega?" Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de responder "¿Qué es un Jyushimatsu?"

"Eres" Coloque mi dedo entre mis labios, como si con ese gesto pudiese sacar la respuesta de mi mente "Especial" Para atraparla "Eres algo así como un apoyo" El rostro se me calentó al ser el centro de tanta atención "La única persona a la que le confió lo que pienso porque ya conoce la basura que soy" Me trate de excusar.

"Pensé que ese era Karamatsu" No pude evitar reír con sarcasmo antes de echar mi nuca para atrás en los cojines. Si tan solo fuese él.

"No" La vida sería más sencilla "A Kusomatsu no le digo nada" Nunca lo haría.

"¿Por qué?" Maldije aquella punzante curiosidad "Ichi, eso no está bien" Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío, no era un gesto fuera de lo común en él.

"Porque" Sin embargo, por alguna razón, así se percibió "Mis escenarios post apocalípticos mentales y mi capacidad para ver todo terrible no deberían ser problema de nadie más que yo" No obstante, desearía que en él lo fuesen.

Jyushimatsu se apartó un par de centímetros de mi lado; perdiendo esa característica sonrisa, enfocando las luces de su escenario a un actor cuyas líneas habían sido olvidadas. Era extraño verlo en aquella faceta, era cruel. Sus labios se abrieron, sus orbes se centraron en mi rostro, vacilantes, su brillo pereció. No entendía.

¿A él también le hacía daño?

"Deberías decirle" Susurro tratando de regresar a su característica actitud "Quizás Karamatsu no se ha dado cuenta que te molesta la presencia de Osomatsu"

"¡¿Y admitir que estoy celoso de ese idiota?!" Con un bufido me cruce los brazos "Jamás" Resoplando en un mechón sobre mi frente. Dejándome caer.

"Ichi" Su mano busco la mía, aferrándose.

"No le diré"

"Ichimatsu" Su voz fue puro regaño y confort.

"Yo" Su sonrisa era la única capaz de devastar mis muros en un instante; tan fugaz, tan lento y tan tortuoso a la vez.

"Lo sé" Musito, dejando que mis dedos se entrelazaran con los suyos "Da miedo" Aquella era nuestra irreprochable normalidad "Es tan aterrador como aquella vez que te pusieron la inyección para el resfrió" Lo era "Es feo y da mucho miedo" ¿Por qué Karamatsu no me podía entender? "Pero debes tratar" ¿Por qué Jyushimatsu si lo parecía poder hacer?

¿Cuántas veces más?

"Y" Ya no me quería levantar "¿Y qué pasa si él prefiere al piloto de cuarta sobre mí?" Su respiración encima de mis labios fue el mejor calmante que me pude haber recetado. Suave "Y sí" La cura para mi caos mental "¿Y si me deja ir?"

"No lo hará" Murmullo llevando su palma hacia mi frente, espantando esos monstruos intangibles con el delicado roce de sus dedos "Él te ama" Otra vez "Y tú lo amas a él" Goteando dolor "Solo les falta un poco de comunicación para que las cosas regresen a su normalidad" Su brazo se apoyó de manera mimosa sobre mi hombro. Pero estaba bien.

"Wow" Balbuceé intentando leer esa extraña carta sobre su rostro "¿Cómo sabes tanto de amor si nunca has tenido una pareja?" Mi pregunta.

"Porque" Provoco que la misma mueca que sobre mis facciones se esbozó al ver al piloto y a Karamatsu "He estado enamorado mucho tiempo de la misma persona" Se plasmará sobre las suyas "Sé bien lo que hay que hacer" Y el mundo otra vez dolió.

"Lo dices con amargura" Mi vida entre mis manos se derrumbó.

"Es amargo" Musito antes de acariciar mi mejilla "Pero está bien" ¿Cuántas veces más? "Pasaría mil veces más por esto" ¿Cuántas veces más Ichimatsu? "Por él"

¿Cuánto te tienes que equivocar para hacerlo bien?

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!

 **TerriShang** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww que amor! Prometo tratar de hacer o los capítulos más largos o de ser más constante en la vida con las actualizaciones, pero aprecio que te haya gustado el love entre esos dos.

Amor, primero no eres enredada así que no te preocupes, la complicada soy yo. Y me encorazonan mucho todas tus especulaciones, me dan vida e inspiración, que quede registrado. Tienes mucha razón con lo de Jyushi, llego a aportar un poco de caos en la trama pero es porque de verdad se preocupa por su Ichi. Y sobre Oso, es complicado, él ha pasado tanto tiempo enganchado con Choro que a llegada de Kara lo descoloca, como que no sabe bien que hacer, y prometo que a medida que pasen los capítulos se va a ver si alcanza para superar a Choro o no.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo! Love you.

 **Noire00123** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Ay amor, soy la persona indicada para cumplir con esa petición; llamame cuando quieras dramas y relaciones fallidas. Primero mil gracias por lo que me dices de Oso, usualmente me cuesta bastante escribirlo porque es medio antagonico, y un poco retorcido, entonces me siento realmente halagada por eso. Y no te equivocas con lo de Ichi; aunque la reaccion puede cambiar dependiendo del valor que Kara tenga para hablar con él.

Gracias por toda la paciencia que me has tenido para actualizar, y por escribirme, es mi placer responderte.

 **Asami-Orihara** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Debo confesarte que tengo el mismo problema existencial porque ambas son mis otps, y tengo más de un final para esta historia, así que solo hay que dejarla fluir para ver en que quedan. Tienes razón, si Ichi se sigue aferrando a esa clase de relaciones, esforzandose y culpandose del fracaso en esa relación nada bueno vendrá más adelante para él, hay que avanzar o por ultimo confrontar las cosas.

Ay mi vida, una opinión nunca va a estar mal, y de hecho yo la comparto contigo, es que Kara esta arriesgando bastante por estar con Oso, esta yendo en contra de sus propias creencias, y eso es lo que vale más.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

 **Taty Hyuuga** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi bella sensei, i know, de hecho ya lo tengo terminado pero no revisado, y por alguna razón de la vida no lo he hecho, perdón!

Por la clase de personalidad que tienes es algo que puedo decir, al menos a mi me pareces muy bella y talentosa; solo quiero que lo sepas, *Acoso ¿Donde?*

Awww me siento sumamente honrada con tus palabras! Mil gracias, es que ya era hora de que Oso más o menos se declarara como un rival de vida y en el amor, aunque fuese en contra del raciocinio de Oso, al tener como ultima meta de vida enamorarse, sin embargo, lo que uno quiere y hace creo que nunca parecen encajar. El OsoChoro tiene aún para dar si eso te consuela de algo. La parte de Ichi cada vez se va a volver más tensa, y Jyushi pues lo unico que va a hacer es sumarle a eso. Y gracias por leerlo aunque no sea tu otp.

Asfasfafs linda! Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones! Soy muuy feliz porque tienes uno Karaichi y además de tu autoria, así que has hecho a una Chiaki muy feliz~

Los quiero leer todos!

Mil gracias mi bella sensei.

 **ExplosiveCoffe** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Don´t worry my sweetie, Ichi va a tomar cartas en el asunto, solo necesita un empujon del que se va a encargar Jyushi, y quizas verlo con sus propios ojos, porque la realidad es algo mucho más denso que la imaginación.

Aprecio mucho que lo estes leyendo!

Love you!

 **Kuro** : Hola y muchas gracias!

No les puedes gustar a todo el mundo, así que fue un placer!

* * *

Bueno, lo unico que podría aclararles es que Ichi es super post apocaliptico por naturaleza, y por eso mismo él no quiere acusar y pensar lo peor de Kara, porque le tiene confianza y lo quiere, y llevan años de relación.

Eso~

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en un rato.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello it's me after all these years; bueno no tanto, pero aprovechando mi pre ciclo de pruebas y que ya voy a cerrar el año les traje capítulo.

Esta más largo y medio sensible, quedan advertidos.

Lo narra Karamatsu.

Mil gracias a quien lee!

* * *

" _Kusomatsu"_ Sus grandes ojos morados; lindos, resplandecientes, protegidos por una curva capa de pestañas _"No lo voy a decir dos veces así que escúchalo bien"_ Dentro de ellos deposité un futuro imposible de predecir, con emociones desesperadas goteando por la punta de mis dedos _"Solo"_ Con una cara preciosa manipulada hacia la locura.

" _¿Sí?"_ Hasta doler.

" _Gracias por amarme"_ Con temores torpes y descalzos _"Sé que soy difícil de tolerar"_ Con los pies heridos y las palmas rasguñadas.

" _Oh, my boy"_ El aire me dejo de pasar por la garganta; cerrándola _"Nunca lo dejaré de hacer"_ Era un error imperdonable el haberle permitido caer.

Tenía una vida maravillosa al lado de Ichimatsu; bordada con hilos de pasión, escrita con nostalgia, plastificada con un futuro que hace años condenamos cual intocable entre las hojas del edén. Tenía una novela perfecta junto a aquella fina silueta reposando a mi costado, con palabras surrealistas, con besos de chocolate y café, con risas y música en un pedestal de fama. Tenía miedo.

Mis ojos se abrieron recibiendo los primeros rayos que se presentaban en el amanecer; apreté la frazada que reposaba sobre el colchón, me mordí el labio. Desde que aquel nuevo capítulo comenzó no he podido arrancarme la amarga sensación con la que mi pecho despertaba en las mañanas. Era culpa; era traición, una que yo estaba cometiendo. Lleve mi mano hacia mi nuca sin removerme de la cama, tratando de recordar cómo era el respirar. Aquel chico de cabellos lacios era mi fondo de pantalla, era mi tono de celular, era cada una de las letras de mi pasado, el anillo en mis dedos y la proyección que tenía sobre cómo era el amar. Yo quería a Ichimatsu. Lo quería hacer bien. Lo necesitaba.

"Hey" Mis ojos se enfocaron en el hombre con quien ahora compartía una almohada "¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a quedar mirando?" De ojos escarlatas con sonrisa encantadora, de cabellos desordenados y cortos. Su aroma era embriagador.

"Yo no" Osomatsu se rio de manera suave "No te estaba mirando" Rodeando mi cintura bajo las sabanas para atraerme hacia él.

"Está bien" Sus labios depositaron un tierno beso sobre mi frente "No puedes evitarlo, soy demasiado guapo como para resistirte a la tentación" Aquel sentido del humor; tan denso y descarado, me fascinaba. Estar con aquel piloto era dejar el pasado escapar.

"I´m sorry" Me encantaba cada cosa de él.

"Está bien" Repitió acomodando su nuca sobre la mía "Porque yo te he estado observando un buen rato" Osomatsu era insolente.

"Why?" Con la mitad del flequillo levantado y la otra mitad aplastado por la almohada, él esbozo una expresión.

"Porque" Perfecta "¿Por qué será?" Sus dedos comenzaron a explorar los bordes de mis mejillas, deteniéndose en la abertura de mi boca "Quizás porque eres diferentes cuando duermes" Fue lo que proclamo; lento, aterciopelado "Luces mucho más tranquilo" Sus ojos reclamaron los míos "Mucho más natural"

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa esta mañana?" Mi palma se acomodó sobre la suya; nuestros dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza "Something wrong?" Las luces del amanecer acariciaron sus masculinas facciones.

"No" Osomatsu se deslizo entre las sabanas llegando a mi lado "Yo tan solo" Sus orbes trepitaron vacilantes, tratando de esquivarme "Me encantas Karamatsu" Fracasando en un ambiente construido a base de estática. El rostro me ardió.

"Eso" Él era capaz de llevarse mi respiración en un magnetismo pasional; salvaje, extasiado "Yo" Las palabras me apretaron la garganta. No.

No las debería decir.

"¿Tú?" Porque sería condena, sería dolor. No era correcto traspasar los límites en la adicción.

"Yo" Estuve seguro "Te amo" Fue lo que finalmente libere, observando como su rostro se pintaba de confusión.

"¿Qué?" Sus labios se abrieron, consintiendo que los pulmones le quedasen carentes de oxígeno; sus pupilas se dilataron, cubiertas por un incesante pestañeo; su cuerpo tirito "Tú" Ya había trazado las primeras letras de mi final. Apoyándome con un codo sobre la cama, sintiendo los resortes crujir, me acerque.

"Dije" Mis manos juguetearon con los cabellos más cortos de su nuca "Que te amo" Sus ojos se tornaron negros; hambrientos.

"Maldición" Gruño.

Con un tirón hacia el cuello de mi pijama él junto nuestras bocas devorándome de manera animal, tirando de mis cabellos para que me volviese a recostar sobre la almohada; la cama rechino. Su cuerpo se acomodó arriba del mío, sus manos empezaron a tocar con recelo los rincones descubiertos, escribiendo su propio nombre el él. La sangre me calcino, un efervescente burbujeo fue lo que se depositó dentro de mi estómago; su aroma me asfixio. Era cautivador.

Mis manos se dedicaron a repasar la espalda desnuda del más alto; fuerte, más grande. Me encantaba. Cerré mis parpados, codiciando una mayor cercanía. Mi corazón se destrozó en una exquisita explosión entre esos traviesos y pecaminosos besos; la habitación se llenó de ellos, nuestras piernas se enredaron botando el cubre de la cama; nuestras pieles se deslizaban entre su propia estática; atrayéndose, seduciéndose en silencio.

Ya no me lo iba a negar.

"Joder" Su lengua repaso mi boca antes de mirarme desde arriba "¿Cómo mierda esperas que me resista si me terminas diciendo esa clase de cosas?" Estiré mi mano, tocando su rostro, sonriendo con calma.

"Osomatsu" Fue lo que musite "Gracias" Dejando que mis pensamientos tontos e ingenuos, censurables, escaparan.

"¿Por qué?" No había vuelta hacia atrás "No te entiendo" Esos ojos escarlatas me habían rebosado desde el primer momento en donde los encontré.

"Por haber entrado a mi vida" Me senté en el colchón quedando a su altura "Sin ti yo jamás habría tenido el valor para buscar mis propios sueños" Sus facciones eran incertidumbre liquida "Gracias por haber insistido conmigo" Estaba tan enamorado. Ni siquiera supe cuando aquello pasó. No fui capaz de negarlo.

Solamente ocurrió.

"Si tú lo dices" Su nuca cayó sobre mi hombro; privándome de su reacción. Él apretó mis muñecas con fuerza "¿Sabes? Eres un verdadero idiota ingenuo Karamatsu" Susurro rodeándome con sus brazos; de manera protectora, de manera delicada.

"¿Lo soy?" Aspire embobado el perfume que desprendía su cuello; aroma a vicios con toques de alcohol y menta, el que solía invadir toda la cabina del aeropuerto "¿De verdad?" Él me gustaba más de lo que era capaz de controlar. Y sabía que estaba mal amarlo.

"Lo eres" Pero a su lado aquello no importaba "De verdad" Un espasmo domino mi columna vertebral "Porque has sido tú quien ha cambiado mi vida" Cada musculo de mi estructura me electrizó "Gracias por dejarme permanecer en ella" Me quemo. Fue extraño.

"Osomatsu" El nombrado acerco su rostro hacia el mío; consiguiendo que nuestras narices se rozaran y nuestros ojos se conocieran "Eres" Nuestras palmas no se soltaron "Realmente" Ya no lo harían "Increíble" Su respiración chocó con mi boca; de manera suave y agraciada.

"Lo sé" Negue con la cabeza. Tan petulante "Tú eres lo más lindo que me ha llegado" Cursi y empalagoso, era dulce. Lo había que cuidar.

Nuestras bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un beso lento, necesitado, suave, con miles de cosquillas y descargas al aire, con manos curiosas y torpes, gateando por aprender a amar, él me tomo de las caderas, alzándome para sacarme de la habitación. Nuestras esencias fundidas eran una combinación letal; el corazón se me subió hacia la garganta, los colores se me escaparon de la realidad para que solamente quedase _rojo_.

Era increíble el poder que aquel hombre ejercía sobre mí. Una parte de mí se profesaba decepcionada y frustrada al saber que mi futuro ya se lo había prometido a Ichimatsu, que no era justo para él, que mi alma se enterraría si él fuese quien me traicionase; que era luchar en contra de una canción de valores para pisar las promesas sobre las que nuestro jardín floreció. Era injusto, dolía y me asqueaba. No era ansiar jugar a la víctima.

"Karamatsu" Pero la otra "Te quiero más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar" La otra estaba completamente perdida. Ahogada en el rojo, aturdida.

Era momento de aceptarlo.

Siempre me preocuparía por Ichimatsu y le tendría un cariño especial, fue mi primera pareja, fue la razón por la que había abandonado las esperanzas de un chico anestesiado en identidad, sin embargo, mi corazón había caído entre las grandes y fuertes manos de Osomatsu. Y yo estaba bien de esa manera. Quería ser egoísta para amarlo a él; sin mirar las consecuencias, ignorando las lágrimas y la melodía fúnebre. Estaba enamorado. Me encantaba.

"Cuidado con tu cabeza" El más alto me metió en la ducha con él, sin dejarme caer, me encogí para pasarla. Él agua fría comenzó a correr, no obstante, bastó con la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos para provocar una densa capa de vapor.

Mire a Osomatsu entre los espejos empañados, desenredándome de su cintura para tocar el suelo de cerámica, con los cabellos empapados y el rostro ligeramente avergonzado. Él era...

No me lo podía explicar; iba más allá de lo racional, solamente era consciente de que lo necesitaba. Ya no había vida sin él.

Era maravilloso amar. Efervescente.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" Fue lo que pregunto quitándome la parte superior del pijama "¿Qué clase de hechizo me arrojaste para que quedase así de embobado?"

"I didn't do anything" Me queje, acercándome.

"Karamatsu" El ambiente y la estática entre nosotros cambio "¿Qué significa esto para ti?" Sus manos erizaron cada centímetro de mi cuello "¿Qué significo yo para ti?" Me deje caer.

"Lo suficiente para abandonar todo lo que conozco" Sus orbes se llenaron con expectación "Mi vida antes de conocerte estaba bien" Murmulle encogiendo mis hombros "No era infeliz, tenía buenos amigos y una adorable pareja" Mi mentón se elevó. Su aroma se intensifico, embriagándome. Era vicioso.

"¿Entonces?"

"Estaba bien" Repetí acalorado por el vapor. Por él "Pero eso no era ser genuinamente feliz" Las mariposas adentro de mi estómago aletearon con fuerza cuando él me sonrió, conmovido por lo hostigoso de mis frases "No podría serlo sin ti" Y nos confesamos eterno amor.

Era tan hermoso el comienzo.

"¿Qué hay de tu gatito huraño? ¿De tu banda?" Hubo un vestigio de culpa fundido con traición mientras mis palmas lo buscaban entre el vapor. El agua continuó cayendo hacia nuestras cabezas; no nos importó "¿De todas las cosas que dijiste que no cambiarían entre ustedes cuatro?" Ya nada más lo hacía.

"Lo único que me interesa es que tú estas aquí" Un acto sumamente egoísta "Conmigo" Sus labios besaron mis nudillos "Tendré que hablar con Ichimatsu porque él merece saber la verdad" Aquello me quebraría, me rompería "Sin embargo" Nuestros pechos se juntaron, sincronizando un latir "Mi elección ya está tomado" Él me beso la frente antes de rodearme con sus brazos.

"Es una mala decisión" Él estaba tenso "Porque yo no valgo la pena" Osomatsu estaba asustado de lo que había floreciendo entre nuestras manos. A veces él era tan fácil de leer.

"Supongo que eso" Elevándome en la punta de mis pies tomé sus mejillas "Yo lo tendré que juzgar" Entregándole un último beso superficial.

"Pero" Salí de la ducha "Te vas a arrepentir" De paredes transparentes y estructura cuadrada.

"El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere" Fue la frase cliché que le entregue permitiendo que se terminará de duchar.

Salí del baño para vestirme en su habitación; una en donde habían un par de camisas mías en su armario junto con un pantalón de tela gris, con mi cepillo de dientes en un rincón, con una lista de cosas que nos prometimos hacer y vuelos de los que nos planeábamos fugar. Era como si mi historia se estuviese dividiendo en dos; como si estos capítulos con aquellos intensos ojos escarlatas fuesen un sueño. Uno del que jamás ansiaba despertar. La culpa se me ató a la garganta.

¿Esto estaba bien?

"Por supuesto que no lo está" Me respondí sacando mi teléfono celular.

Contemplando un lindo fondo de pantalla; de un chico con la piel blanca y los cabellos lacios y morados, un rostro hermoso; uno que ya no significaba nada. Fui feliz con Ichimatsu, sin embargo, permitimos que el amor se gastase entre nosotros dos hasta vencerse, porque no lo pudimos sostener. Y no era justo hacerle daño entregándole una falsa ilusión. Él me importaba y no lo ambicionaba perder, no obstante, mi cuota de elecciones egoístas ya estaba rebasada. Tenía una llamada perdida de Todomatsu; le volví a marcar. El timbre sonó.

"¿Sí?" Su voz se escuchó densa y cansada.

"Totty" El aire se cortó del otro lado de la línea.

"Pero miren quien se dignó a llamar" Camine hacia el comedor; arrojándome sobre el sofá "Gracias por informarme que estabas con vida en los últimos siete días" En frente de la foto que tenía con un perdido amor. De ojos verdes y grandes. Unos bonitos.

"I´m sorry" Mi cuerpo se hundió entre los mullidos cojines "¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?"

"Mal" Fue preciso "Te necesitamos Karamatsu" Conciso "Sé que llegas cansado de los vuelos y por eso te quedas en la casa del piloto, pero" El estómago se me llenó de asco.

"Estoy tratando" Mis propias mentiras me estaba cazando, mis uñas golpearon ansiosas el plástico del celular.

"No es suficiente" Con un vestido blanco y un velo manchado "Ya detén eso" Yo era un ridículo altruista "Nos haces daño" No más "La banda se está quebrando por tu culpa"

Era momento de buscar propia mi felicidad. De ser egoísta; aunque lastimase a los demás, aunque me decepcionará y contradijese todo por lo que me había esmerado en identificarme. No más, quería ser feliz con él.

Y sí; era tonto, estaba consciente de que me estaba equivocando, no obstante ¿Quién no se equivocaba cuando se trataba del arte de vivir? ¿Quién era poseedor del manual para hacer las cosas bien?

"Todomatsu" Me di valor llenando mi pecho con el intoxicante vapor que aún se colaba debajo de la puerta del baño "Voy a dejar la banda" Ellos ya no eran más mis sueños. Triste y azul.

"¿Qué?" Era amargo cuando se llegaba a la caducidad "Estas jugando" Él se rio del otro lado de la línea de manera histérica. Lo lamentaba.

"No" Sería más dañino permanecer "Quiero renunciar"

"No puedes" Sus palabras escaparon brutas "No nos puedes dejar sin cantante y guitarrista" Mis ojos se enfocaron en la fotografía del piloto "Construimos juntos esta banda, la gente también te va a ver a ti" De facciones aniñadas y sonrisas ilusas al lado de Jade "¡Piensa en tus inexistentes Karamatsu girls!" Con un aire de primer amor, dulce, nostálgico.

"Totty" Me acerque a aquel cuadro alcanzando lo surreal "Esto ya no me hace feliz" Repasando con mi dedo las facciones del más alto una y otra vez "I´m sorry"

"Me importa una mierda si te hace feliz o no" La boca se me inundo de mordacidad "Acá esta nuestro renombre en juego" Las luces de la fama se basaban en una fotografía perfectamente retocada. No era real.

"La decisión ya la tomé" Me impuse "¿No lo entiendes?" Apreté el marco con potencia; buscando fuerza "Desde que comencé a trabajar en el aeropuerto lo deje" El más bajo chasqueo la lengua colérico del otro lado de la línea.

"Sabía que esto te iba a joder la cabeza" Gruño, algo se estrelló a su costado "Te vas a arrepentir de esto si lo haces, eso te lo puedo garantizar" Su expresión parecía ser una oda hacia la esquizofrenia.

"Sí, lo haré" Y lo haría "Pero será mi problema nada más" Uno que ansiaba poder vivir; encarnar yo mismo el dolor y nuestra propia fecha de caducidad. Estaba enamorado, había dejado de pensar, tan solo sentía; de qué manera lo hacía.

Me aturdía.

"Te vas a arrepentir" Repitió decepcionado "Ven a hablar con Atsushi lo antes posible" Aquello fue una orden camuflada.

"Lo haré" Antes de poder pronunciar alguna otra palabra él me colgó.

Y la culpa y el dolor me azotaron en una tortuosa descarga de memorias. Todomatsu era un grandioso amigo; lo eran cada uno de los integrantes de la banda, tantas notas enlazadas, éramos una perfecta armonía; me desgarraba el traicionarlos. Los quería, no obstante, por Osomatsu todo lo dejaría. Tan solo no lo debía pensar. Estaba bien.

Pronto lo estaría.

"It´s okey" Me animé dejando la fotografía en el estante junto con su desastre de géneros en libros. Arrojándome sobre el sofá para tomar el control remoto de la televisión. Si ellos eran mis confidentes lo entenderían y me apoyarían con un mínimo grado de reciprocidad. No quería más una vida condenado a la infelicidad.

Era mi turno.

"Y ahora" Una chica bonita, de cabellos castaños cortos, de muslos finos envueltos por una falta negra junto a un hombre de porte elegante, rubio, fueron los que nos presentaron "Lo que está ardiendo en el mundo del espectáculo es lo que ocurre con nuestra pareja preferida" Cuando una fotografía de nosotros dos apareció.

"Así es" Con rostros jóvenes, con las manos entrelazadas en lo que fue nuestro primer show "Por mucho que Atsushi, el manager de la banda, se esfuerce en ocultarlo, esa relación se está rompiendo más rápido que el éxito de los actores novatos" La manera en que yo lo contemplaba.

"Por otro lado las cosas con Juicy, el baterista, parecen ir subiendo de temperatura" La primera vez que encontré a Ichimatsu, mientras cantaba en ese bar, chocando con sus lindos y curiosos ojos; destrozados, él me pareció el cuadro más hermoso que jamás hubiese podido admirar.

"En las presentaciones de duetos son ellos dos la nueva combinación explosiva" Estaba tan seguro de que lo amaría hasta que mi corazón detuviese su latir "Además no podemos ignorar la ausencia que ha tenido el vocalista gracias a su trabajo en el aeropuerto central" Él no cambio, ni tampoco dejo de tratar.

"¿Este será el fin de Karamatsu?" No fue su culpa "Creo que la respuesta ya todos la conocen" Tan solo lo deje de hacer.

"No te tortures mirando esos programas de mierda" La voz de Osomatsu junto con la perdida de color en la televisión fueron los que me despertaron de mi trance "Ellos no saben nada" Él se había vestido con una polera blanca sin mangas y un pantalón deportivo, su cabello aún escurría gotas de agua por su cuello.

"Es la verdad" ¿Cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado en cama? "Es la verdad" Repetí, sabiendo que a su lado ese era un concepto nada más.

"Hey" El más alto se acomodó a mi costado, acariciando mi hombro cual miserable consuelo "Aún puedes echarte para atrás" Negue con la cabeza.

"No" Nuestros ojos se buscaron clamando seguridad "Se acabo" Sus palmas; suaves, acariciaron mis mejillas "Esto me ha dejado de pertenecer" No iba a lamentarme por mi propia decisión "La música ya no es más mi musa" Osomatsu esbozo una sonrisa amarga, juntando nuestras frentes.

"Encontraras algo más" No pude evitar liberar una risilla ante tan dulce gesto.

"No lo necesito" Nuestros dedos se entremetieron "Porque ya lo encontré" Por primera vez fui yo quien beso sus nudillos; él lucio apenado y lindo.

"Karamatsu" Asustado "No quiero ser la razón por la que te estés equivocando" Él se trató de apartar hacia el brazo del sofá "Soy una persona tóxica y egoísta" Su labio se mordió "Contigo no quiero ser de esa manera" Sus ojos se enfocaron en los del ideal de Jade "Quiero cambiar"

"No ha sido tu culpa, lo único que hiciste fue ayudarme a darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba" Me levante del sillón "No porque pretendas que las cosas estén bien estás lo están en realidad" Me profese atrapado en una divergencia "Nosotros estábamos mal" Estaba orgulloso de mis palabras "Pero no lo quería aceptar" Estaba dolido también.

"Eres demasiado lindo e ingenuo" Se mofo imitando mis movimientos "¿Quieres comer algo chico maduro?" Fue lo que me pregunto antes de abrazarme por la cintura y que las respuestas fuesen redundantes.

El resto del día pasó ligero ordenando comida China por teléfono, mirando malas películas acerca del arte de la aviación, con caricias fugaces entre los cojines del sofá y besos con sabor a la salsa de la carne, con risas, con anécdotas acerca de sus años de juventud. Pude apreciar un lado secreto de Osomatsu; uno vulnerable, carente de esas galardonadas frases de seducción, uno ansioso por la inspiración. Yo era capaz de leerlo entre esos enigmáticos y deseosos ojos, él estaba tan asustado. No me lo diría por traición al orgullo. Y estaba bien.

Yo también estaba aterrado.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer un mensaje fue el que quebrajo el domo en donde con tanta maestría nos aprendimos a esconder, seguíamos en el sillón, con su brazo sobre mis hombros, mi nuca al costado de su cuello, nuestras piernas enredadas en un ambiente ligero y cariñoso. Había olvidado la dicha que conllevaba tener con quien compartir aquellas emociones; por ahora lo prefería no pensar. Era tan inmoral, cuando tenía que contárselo a Ichimatsu, estarse entregando a alguien más. No había decencia.

" _Te estoy esperando afuera de tu apartamento._

 _Todomatsu me contó acerca de tu idea de renunciar. Te quiero en diez minutos acá._

 _Atsushi"_

"Mierda" Fue lo que él musito "Creo que esta vez si estas en problemas chico lindo" Sus brazos me dejaron de sostener "Lo mejor será que le hagas caso, sigue siendo tu manager" Acariciándome la parte de atrás de la nuca. Ahogando un suspiro asentí.

"No hay nada que él pueda decirme para que me quede" Me levante de su sillón, contemplando el desastre que el más alto tenía en lugar de hogar "La decisión ya está tomada" El piso estaba pegajoso.

"Es una elección bastante egoísta" Él se levantó, rozando mi mentón, pidiéndome que mis ojos sostuviesen tan bello color "¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?" No lo estaba, tenía una constante presión en el estómago, indicándome con un desagradable vacío la revelación de un grave error "Puedes ir hacia atrás" Sin embargo; en esas apasionadas y adictivas orbes escarlatas encontré la única respuesta que necesitaba.

"Eres lo único que necesito" Y fue una vergüenza lo empalagosas que salieron mis palabras; su boca se deformo en son de broma "Llego el momento de tratar" Nuestros labios se fundieron de forma fugaz "Quiero entregarlo todo de mí"

"Está bien" Nos alejamos "Suerte" Camine hacia la puerta "Seguiré aquí por si me necesitas" Y la cerré.

Me estaba equivocando, no obstante, estaba enamorado, y aquellas palabras hace meses mi corazón las ambicionaba dejar escapar.

Lo amaba.

Detuve un taxi afuera del complejo de apartamentos; el camino hacia nuestro edificio no era largo, sin embargo, el tiempo se congelo para que recordará cada uno de los instantes en los que fui feliz al lado de Ichimatsu y la melancolía fuese la que me tiñera. A él también lo amé; más de lo que valoré a mis sueños, no hicimos mal, tan solo dejamos de luchar por mantenernos juntos cuando nuestros caminos yacieron apartados. Nuestra primera canción resonó en mi cabeza; era tonta y desafinada, nos echaron de aquel club en el que la tocamos, la segunda, la tercera, todas un fiasco, él quería renunciar, sin embargo, nos mantuvimos fuertes, nos unimos para continuar escalando codiciando el mejorar.

Lamentaba tanto haber dejado de intentar.

No tenía justificación; era un idiota de sentimientos frágiles y corazón ambicioso. Un humano. Solamente me quedaba disculparme para esperar que él aún me mantuviese en su vida; yo aún me seguía preocupando por él. Fueron doce horas en aquel taxi; al menos así lo pareció, con sus ojos morados quemando en lo más profundo de mi mente, tatuados en aquel lugar, con las risas, las lágrimas y los besos. Lo deje ir. Cuando el auto llegó le pague al conductor, corriendo hacia el ascensor, encontrándome en las afueras de mi hogar a la pretensiosa figura de Atsushi. Altanera y elegante.

"Llegas tarde" Su ceño se frunció detrás de unas delgadas gafas negras. Él estaba apoyado al frente de mi puerta, con una pierna sobre la otra "Karamatsu"

"Fue el tráfico" La lengua se me enredo.

"Pudiste inventar algo mejor" Se mofo acercándose; de manera imponente "Ahora" Dominante "¿Cómo es eso de que quieres renunciar?" Una de sus cejas se alzó "A pesar del respeto que le tengo a Todomatsu como mi novio no le quise creer" Sus lentes se posaron sobre su nuca "Él tiende a exagerar"

"No lo hizo" Mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho, retrocedí hacia la pared del elevador "Quiero dejar la banda" Un suspiro con una sonrisa fue lo que me regalo.

"¿Por qué?" Sus manos acariciaron su entrecejo "Luego de tanto trabajo" Intentando mantener una escurridiza calma "Luego de tantas puertas y favores que tuve que exigirles a mis contactos" No baje la cabeza.

"Esto ya no es lo que quiero hacer" Tan solo se rio "No me gusta más"

"El 99% de las personas son infelices con lo que hacen" Con desdén él toco lo que le quedaba de azul a los mechones de mi cabello "¿Por qué tú tendrías que ser especial?" Cayeron sobre mi frente "¿Crees que a mí me gusta andar inventando excusas con los fans de un vocalista malagradecido?" Fue amargo.

"No" Siempre lo había observado como una figura de autoridad.

"Entonces no me andes jodiendo con esto, tenemos un contrato" La sangre se me heló en la impotencia "Y aún te queda medio año que cumplir con nosotros"

"¿No me escuchaste? No es lo que quiero hacer" Mis puños se apretaron, la saliva me supo a veneno "Soy feliz en el aeropuerto, volando" El castaño se rio, negando.

"No es cierto" Como si él fuese capaz de conocer mejor mis propias emociones "No eres feliz en ese lugar, solo estas ligeramente embobado con el piloto" No era verdad "Solo te crees sentir de esa manera porque él te habla bonito, es lo que se supone que hace un playboy" Sus palabras fueron como un puñetazo en mi orgullo "Siempre has sido ingenuo, Karamatsu" Lo pisó.

"Mi relación con Osomatsu no es de tu incumbencia" Fue lo que gruñí empujándolo de los hombros para acercarme a mi apartamento, él me frenó tomándome la muñeca.

"No" Sus cejas habían cubierto sus felinos y sagaces ojos "No existe una relación entre ese piloto y tú, te deje divertirte un tiempo para que reflexionaras y vieras lo dura que es la vida, pero ya has ido muy lejos con esta aventura" Con un brusco movimiento le arrebate mi brazo.

"Estoy enamorado" No me importaron más las consecuencias "Y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para que cambie de opinión" Sin embargo, Atsushi no cedió. Cada uno era egoísta a su manera.

"Este amorío" Con un movimiento frenético de brazos "Lo vas a terminar ahora, ya" Con una mirada esquizofrénica y una vena latente "Regresarás con Ichimatsu y pretenderás que nada ocurrió, ¿Entendido?" Se impuso.

"Él es tu amigo, deberías pedirle que le dijera la verdad" Era hipócrita encontrarse indignado por mi propio engaño "¿Qué ocurre contigo?" No obstante, no lo pude evitar.

"Hago mi trabajo al pensar en tu futuro" Mascullo apartándose, dirigiéndose hacia el elevador "Y en el de Todomatsu" La mirada de un verdadero depredador.

"Hay otras formas" Las puertas automáticas a él se le abrieron "Dame tiempo para arreglar este desastre" Se lo suplique.

"Para mañana esto estará olvidado" El hombre de elegantes zapatos recién lustrados se metió en la cabina "Se acabo la discusión, te prohíbo volver a mencionar el nombre de Osomatsu" Antes de que las últimas palabras se me quedasen atrapadas en la garganta; rompiéndola, corroyéndola. El elevador se fue de mi piso.

Al ingresar a mi hogar encontré la delgada silueta de Ichimatsu en nuestra sala de estar, al lado de la mesa de café, con las manos temblorosas, con las piernas dando pasos al azar, de espaldas, con los cabellos recogidos cerca de las orejas, con la boca tiritona y reseca. Masacrado.

"My boy" Cuando él se volteó "¿Qué ocurre?" Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados e irritados, su nariz quebrajada a causa de un constante sonar, su respiración irregular, sus manos rojas, con marcas de uñas, estaba sosteniendo algo "¿Qué?" Trate de correr hacia él.

"¡No te acerques!" Mis nervios se desgarraron ante tan deprimente y destrozado cuadro, el corazón me apuñalo, olvide todo acerca de Osomatsu "No lo hagas" Lo estaba lastimando, yo, mis manos, lo estaba despedazando.

"Why?" Con un llanto reprimido él me arrojo un sobre hacia el rostro, el mundo me pesó, no pude respirar, me dio asco.

"¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?" Me estaba ahogando en mi propia miseria; con decenas de fotografías mías y de Osomatsu envueltas con cuidado en aquel papel, imágenes de nosotros dos dándonos las manos, con besos cariñosos y encuentros indecorosos "¡¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que me estabas engañando con él?!"

"Yo" Él me golpeo al tratar de tocarlo "Puedo explicarlo" Un muro gigantesco se entablo entre nosotros dos, los pies me sangraron al recoger los pedazos de su corazón "Por favor" Estábamos muriendo "Solo" El hilo se cortó.

"No" Fue lo que escupió con una última mirada irritada; con los ojos drenados de cualquier color "No digas nada" Con una hermosa relación dejándose descuartizar; siendo torturada "Ya sé que es lo que estás pensando y no necesito de tus razones" Dos densas cadenas se incrustaron en mi piel, arrastrándome con el peso de mi realidad. Le estaba haciendo daño. Miserable.

"Por favor" No pude evitar llorar; era lastimero "Ichimatsu" Fue mi culpa, no lo razone "Por favor" Arrepentimiento, dolor. ¡Maldición!

"Quiero tus cosas afuera de mi apartamento para cuando vuelva" Fue lo que murmullo saliendo del cuarto, dejándome con las memorias quemadas y nada más que dolor.

Una sensación maquiavélica se instaló en mi pecho, como si algo en su interior hubiese sido succionado, hubiese fallecido en el lugar, mis ojos continuaron lagrimeando. Era estúpido cuando fue mi culpa. Lo herí, no quería, lo hice, elegí ¡Carajo!

Finalmente.

Nos había dejado ir.

* * *

Muchas gracias!

 **Asami-Orihara** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Una relación se construye de a dos y es de a dos, no sirve si solamente uno de ellos se aferra al otro, o sino hay comunicación; te concedo toda la razón, es repartida, aunque Kara debería ser más hombre y sincerarse con Ichi; le da ilusiones. Don´t worry por Kara, la tontera no le dura mucho tiempo, es impulsivo y demasiado sincero; Jyushi es un pan de Dios, amalo. Y jajajaja eres un amor! Me encanto ese final con las parejas, en especial el ChoroTodo, me alegraste mi noche.

Mil gracias! Y espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Es que comunicación implica hablar con la otra persona y acá es donde Ichi comienza en sus procesos de explosión. O, corazón, entre Jyushi y Kara se va a armar algo feo más adelante, dejaré eso a tu imaginación mientras tanto. Me atrapaste con eso, estaba tan confiada de que nadie lo mencionaría y apareciste tú, pero felicidades tenías toda la razón con eso, y con la mezcla de emociones que son los personajes, son un desastre todos, al menos Ichi tiene a Jyushi. Lo de la canción es de hecho una idea muy buena; dicen que si le rompes el corazon a un artista te conviertes en su mayor exito, recuerda esa frase no más. Mi mejor amiga adora ese musical así que lo conozco y de hecho me sirvio para inspirarme en lo que le sigue al fic, así que muchas gracias.

Jajaj con Kara golpeado, oye, por ti, puedo cumplirlo cuando quieras, tú solo dilo. Y la fabulosidad de Oso tan solo ira aumentando con los capítulos igual que lo amor que es el rayito de sol. Pero el verdadero drama explota acá.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus bellas palabras! Siempre sabes que decir para que me apene, espero que te guste.

 **TerriShang** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Oww, gracias a ti por seguir esta cosa.

Yo te puedo aclarar eso con gusto, si, quiere pelear por Kara porque puede que se hayan distanciado y todo pero lo ama, es su pareja, sin embargo, no se da nunca el valor para hacerlo y todo queda a medias, y nace una confusión rara entre esos dos. Si Ichi lo quiere que se decida y actue rapido, porque por mucho que Kara quiera no puede adivinar sus sentimientos.

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww sensei, don´t worry, no te preocupes, aunque por las parejas siempre me soprendera recibir un review tuyo en esta cosa.

Por ti amor, sabes que te puedo dar todo el fanservice que exiga tu corazón. Ya, pero hablando más enserio, si, aciertas en que tendrá un poco bastante de esa pareja por cosas que pasaran más adelante. Jyushi es un amor que por mientras esta condenado al papel de mejor amigo, pero él lo prefiere a dejar afuera de su vida a Ichi.

Nooo, para nada, el honor es todo mio, y al menos ante mi percepción eres un persona demasiado adorable, una de las más bonitas del fandom, así que gracias por ser asi de amables con todos tus fans.

y mil gracias por leerme!

* * *

Bueno las cosas terminaron feas; solo me queda decir que Karamatsu sabía que no era la misma sensación con Oso que con Ichi, pero no se lo quería admitir porque sería botar toda su vida a la basura, y lo hizo. Más adelante les presentaré las consecuencias de ello; y otra cosa, Ichi comienza a tomar más protagonismo de acá en adelante.

Y si, mis personajes son enfermizos y tontos, y pueden decepcionarlos porque son personas y las personas son tontas, nadie tiene un manual para vivir, pero es más sencillo criticar los errores de afuera, uno los ve cuando es muy tarde.

Eso.

Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola mis bonitos y pacientes lectores!

I come back to you again.

Esta cosa fue difícil de escribir, tengan en consideración que no es para todo el mundo este fic porque es super angustiante, denso, mamón, corta venas, entre otras, lo que quieran.

Ya habiendo dicho eso lealo bajo su riesgo.

Lo narra Ichi. Por si olvido lo que paso porque la autor no actualiza nunca, Ichi descubrio que Kara no le era fiel.

¡Ojala les guste!

* * *

Solo oscuridad. Había olvidado cada imagen y quemado cada recuerdo con su partida, cuando una masculina silueta se desvaneció de un apartamento y un hipócrita plan de vida, con nada más que una maleta de corbatas y camisas; cuando los colores me fueron vilmente usurpados y los sonidos privados. Solo negro. Había extraviado el sentir.

" _My boy podemos hacer que esto funcione entre nosotros dos"_ Las paredes del apartamento comenzaron a respirar.

" _Ichimatsu, no te tienes de que preocupar, you're the love of my life"_ La alfombra había empezado a latir.

" _El piloto no significa nada"_ Y las ventanas a llorar.

Solo oscuridad, hasta que de repente no me quedo más opción que mirar y percatarme de un patético hombre en el suelo; atrapado entre blancos y negros, con mechones de cabello en las manos deslizándose por sus dedos, con los huesos de la clavícula escapando de un viejo suéter cuyo color se encontraba perdido; con sus prendas en el suelo rotas, con un corazón derretido que no sabía hacer otra cosa además de gotear odio y amargura. Lo había perdido.

Tenía los ojos más hinchados de lo que en las giras a falta del sueño que había experimentado, el rostro cansado, la cabeza punzante, el estómago exigiéndome devolver un alimento que no consumí. Tenía su aroma impregnado en la piel.

" _Ichimatsu, estamos preocupados por ti, ya van semanas en que te ves de esa manera"_ La voz del de ojos rosados se escuchaba tan fría y distante _"Sino te quieres cuidar por ti al menos hazlo por Jyushimatsu"_ Tan irreal _"Quédate con nosotros un par de noches"_ Por más que lo deseará _"Por favor"_ No podía.

Karamatsu regresaría.

Sentí como un hilo nuevo de lágrimas se tejía sobre mi rostro; desde la punta de mis pestañas hasta unas irritadas mejillas espolvoreadas con olvido. Me aferre con fuerza a una de las camisas mutiladas que había conservado mientras un nuevo sollozo escapaba de mis resecos labios.

" _My love"_

Él regresaría.

" _Si alguna vez te llego a decepcionar"_

Karamatsu lo haría.

" _Iré hasta la puerta de tu casa, bajo la lluvia, con una manta brillante de lentejuelas azules para cantarte una canción hasta que me perdones"_

Tenía.

" _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"_

Debía regresar.

" _No te puedo perder"_

Pero no lo hizo.

Mi mente solo se desenredo para que la verdad se deslizara entre mis grises. Todas esas palabras que con tanto esmero atesore, esos momentos de mi carrera que me solían iluminar al tenerlo; mi música, mi futuro, sus promesas, sus besos, nada fue real. Cada segundo a su lado él me entrego una razón para respirar, un motivo para continuar latiendo. Ambicionaba apoyarlo en sus nuevas aspiraciones, en el camino que realmente contentará esa ingenua curiosidad, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que yo le dejaría de importar. No fui suficiente. Nada de lo que daba al parecer.

¿Le importe?

Mis fanáticos no me habían dejado de etiquetar en fotografías con el piloto; el maldito ni siquiera se había esforzado en ser sutil ni tenía vergüenza en aparecer abrazado del mismo diablo; restregándome la derrota en la consciencia, escupiendo en mi orgullo, pisándome.

¿Le importe? Obviamente no lo hice.

Se vendió. Mis uñas se clavaron en mi palma mientras desgarraba la camisa. Espere que regresará, espere que me hablará, que se disculpará, que lo tratara de arreglar, pensé que era alguien lo suficientemente importante como para tirar un poco más, para repararnos, pero…

" _Y tal como lo esperábamos el piloto del aeropuerto central y nuestro guitarrista favorito han anunciado en público una relación, confirmando nuestras sospechas. Ambos declararon que está no interferirá con sus deberes en el aeropuerto"_ Ira.

" _Karamatsu no ha querido dar testimonio de su relación con el bajista"_ Humillación.

" _Lo único que nos ha informado el manager es que está se acabó"_ Odio _"Es una lástima"_ Lo era.

Era un trozo de carne que se limitaba a respirar alquitrán para llenarse los pulmones de él, todo el puto apartamento estaba empapelado con sus asquerosas fotografías, su aroma en mis cosas, su irritante y chillona voz en mi mente, y lo quería arrancar. Ya no soportaba seguir viviendo con su recuerdo, con sus marcas tan cerca de mí. Me repugnaba.

" _My kitty, tus ojos son despampanantes, son de un color tan misterioso"_ Me los deseaba arrancar con las garras para no tener que soportar su cínica imagen.

" _Tú voz es tan angelical"_ Ansiaba colgarme con mis cuerdas vocales solo para disgustarlo.

" _Tu cabello, es tan largo y sedoso, te ves muy bien"_ Lo corte _"Me encanta"_ Sin poder mirarme al espejo, en un ataque de histeria con unas viejas tijeras para coser. Había quedado feo y disparejo _"Me encantas"_ Me valía una mierda.

Me estaba muriendo por ese hijo de puta cuando a él yo no le importaba, cuando no tuvo ni la decencia para tratar de arreglarlo por mensaje o en una visita cobarde. No, no le importo, no me quiso, me uso, me reemplazo, me reciclo, y ahora alardea a su nueva víctima sediento de amor mientras yo me ahogo en una densa gama de grises y de dolor, con la música rota en mi alma, en un apartamento que me sofocaba del que era incapaz de salir; él me dijo que vendría por mí con una cobija dolorosa y una estúpida y triste canción, porque el dijo que me amaba y yo no soy capaz de avanzar o reaccionar.

Tenía un gigantesco y sangriento tajo en el pecho, donde él arranco y se robó mi corazón, donde no había más que polvo y memorias que ardían por él, como si se derritiese por dentro mi carne. No era más que un patético envase.

"Ichimatsu"

Me abrace a mi mismo, la respiración de las paredes se torno intensa, el suelo se humedeció, era mi llanto, era su lamentar.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Un grito similar a su voz. No era él. Por más que lo desease y tratase jamás sería él.

"Déjenme" Las palabras me escaparon con un espantoso y reseco carraspeo, mi garganta había acumulado polvo ante la falta de contacto "Váyanse" No estaba seguro de si lo había logrado pronunciar, estaba agotado. No quería más. Más de él.

"¡Maldición déjanos entrar!" Un par de patadas en la puerta fueron las que llenaron el apartamento de eco y vida. Me abracé con fuerza, no sentí calor. No vi color en la voz de Todomatsu "¡Atsushi haz algo con esa llave!" Solo oscuridad y gris, con cabello deslizándose por un suéter demasiado grande y una camisa de un extraño entre las manos.

¿Qué hice mal? Lo perdí.

Se escucho el crujir de la cerradura junto con un par de pasos hacia un desastre. No los mire; pude sentir como la respiración del tecladista fue contenida contra sus manos ante el penoso cuadro en que me había convertido. Dije que estaría bien, que no me interesaba romper con él, no obstante…

"¿Qué mierda fue lo que te paso?" La realidad era bastante diferente "Mira lo delgado que estas" El más bajo se agacho a mi lado, tomando con sus manos mis mejillas "Y tu pelo" Su rostro era una exquisita fusión de lastima e histeria "Por Dios"

"Esto no fue lo que acordamos que harías" Fue el gruñido con el que el castaño se protegió "Calculamos que lo mejor para la banda sería mantener un perfil bajo hasta que pudiese hablar con el idiota para que arreglase el desastre que nos dejó"

"Él no lo hará" Con lentitud alcé mi nuca y lo miré "La banda no le importa lo suficiente como para hacerlo" Yo no lo hacía.

"Tenías razón en mandar a Jyushimatsu a comprar algo lejos para que no lo viera de esa manera" Sus palabras se escuchaban distantes, en otra habitación. Mi mundo se había convertido en un panorama lejano "Él se preocupa mucho por ti, ten una mísera gota de empatía, emo malagradecido" Como los suaves acordes de la mejor canción de dueto "No ganas nada ahogándote en desdicha" De una que se rompió.

"¿Pueden dejarme solo?" Lo pregunte con suavidad, carente de alguna emoción "No estoy listo para esta clase de confrontamientos" Me escondí con las palabras mecánicamente calculadas "No lo quiero"

"Soy tu amigo" Un golpe en la cabeza "No te dejaré" Las paredes se alimentaban de la humedad de mi llanto. Nos mantenían con vida.

"No digas cosas a las que no serás capaz de aferrarte" Fue para mí "Alguien puede salir lastimado si lo haces"

Regresa por favor.

"¡Basta de esa lástima!" El menor me empujo para que deshiciera el nudo humano en el que me había transformado "¡Es asquerosa!" Era brutal "Atsushi dile algo antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda" Mi vida se profesaba falsa. Si no estuviéramos enardecidos por la fama y perteneceríamos a la misma banda; podría colgarme con mi desgracia y ellos no lo notarían.

"Estoy pensando" La suela italiana del castaño contra la alfombra húmeda era un sonido realmente irritante "En verdad ustedes dos se las han arreglado para dejar un gigantesco desastre" El más bajo suspiro analizando la sala de estar. Toda su esencia lo había contaminado.

"En todo caso" Hubo una pausa mientras sus ojos se depositaban en la mesa de café "¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba saliendo con Osomatsu?" Agrio "¿Quién te mando las fotos?"

"Una carta anónima" Me limite a responder posando mi atención en el mueble. Estaba vacío.

"Eso es extraño" ¿Como?

Alto.

"Tú" A la defensiva me aparte. Había dejado de respirar "¿Cómo sabes?" Me levante en un rincón; con los cabellos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, y la piel aferrándose a mis huesos "¿Quién te dijo que eran fotos?" Sus labios dejaron que todo el aire escapará de sus pulmones "Era muy humillante y nunca se lo conté a nadie" La sorpresa se había pintado sobre sus mejillas "Todomatsu"

"Yo"

"¿Lo sabias?" La sangre me ardió, el estómago se me revolvió en cientos de mariposas muertas y putrefactas "¡Respóndeme!" Con ira lo arrincone hasta la pared más cercana, quebrando un horrible florero en mi paso. Vivir.

"Yo" Morir. Dolía.

"¡Respóndeme maldición!" Con mi codo en su garganta "¿No se supone que eres mi amigo?" Nada me importo.

"Le advertí que fuera cuidadoso" Sus ojos se cristalizaron "Le pedí que te contará antes de que se saliera de sus manos" Ah "Juro que pensé que lo haría" La espalda me comenzó a gotear, un chorro de sangre se deslizo desde mi dorso hasta mis piernas "¡Karamatsu también era mi amigo! ¡Pensé que lo arreglarían!" Así que esto era ser apuñalado "Quería que lo arreglaran" Las paredes dejaron de respirar.

Todos eran unos falsos de mierda.

"Ichimatsu" La mano de Atsushi sobre mi hombro "Cálmate" Tenía un incesante dolor en el corazón, como si estuviese agonizando. Esto era parte de vivir, sufrir hasta desear que alguien escribiese un punto final "Estas exagerando" Siempre lo hacía.

"Hay" Me mantuve firme "¿Hay algo más que me quieran decir?" Gélido y distante; no se mofarían más de mí "¿Algo que me estén ocultando?" El más bajo escondió sus facciones debajo de los mechones rosados de su cabello. Hipócrita. Cínico.

"Osomatsu y él van a dar una entrevista en el aeropuerto acerca de su relación" Fue lo que musito el manager "Al parecer la fama no le sienta mal al de rojo así que la está explotando" Me aparte de la afeminada silueta del tecladista, pateando sus camisas en el proceso hacia la puerta.

"Yo pensé que éramos amigos" Gruñí agarrando el marco de la salida.

"También era amigo de él" Dándole un portazo sin querer escuchar más de esas patéticas explicaciones. Mi confianza, la parte más sensible y abierta, ese corazón frágil de amatista; ¿Cuántas veces más se podía quebrar? No era justo.

El único que perdí fui yo. No lo iba a permitir, me disipé en algún punto entre la amargura y el dolor. Venganza, odio y rencor. Histeria, psicosis; ¡Las quería todas!

Agarré uno de sus autos; su favorito, las llaves aún se encontraban puestas listas para arrancar. No me importaba si lo chocaban, si me detenían, si lo destrozaba, esperaba que de esa manera fuese y con suerte salir herido en el proceso. Y sabía que era veneno el que escurría de mi boca porque la herida aún se encontraba sangrando, sabía que se dejaría de sentir de esta manera cuando el tiempo pasase, cuando él reuniese el valor para sentarse y hablar, sin embargo, ahora lo único que corría por mi mente como una película quemada eran las incontables traiciones y esas falsas palabras. Me lo pudo advertí, me debió entregar señas y razones ¡Así yo habría podido luchar!, pero no lo hizo ¡Nunca lo hizo!

¡¿Dónde estaba mi maldita manta dolorosa con un Karamatsu bajo la lluvia?! ¡¿Dónde estaban esas disculpas y lo intentare?!

El sonido del claxon de otro auto me trajo de regreso a la realidad, tenía los ojos empapados, y el alma desecha, deslizándose entre esas gotas en mi cara. No pensé en el resto del camino hacia el aeropuerto, no me dejo el dolor. Estaba agonizando.

Regresa.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de cámaras y mesas con bocados baratos; con hombres con trajes y chicas de vestidos elegantes.

"La entrevista" Le gruñí a una de las chicas de la recepción "¿Dónde va a ocurrir?" Ella parpadeó nerviosa revisando los papeles.

"En el ala b del aeropuerto" Musito "Si usted es periodista necesito que me entregue su credencial e invitación" No la escuche. Las venas me reventaron, mis pasos eran el único sonido que retumbaba entre esas baldosas de poca clase, la multitud se hacía más grande a medida que me acercaba. Olía la traición.

Un salón con paredes de vidrio; un podio de madera con un micrófono, una sala repleta de parásitos con libretas y una pareja feliz en medio. Ahí estaba; yo me hacía hecho mierda estas últimas semanas, era un puto desastre por culpa de él; ¡Porque el maldito se fue y se llevó sus promesas de mierda!, mientras él estaba de la mano con mi reemplazo. Corrí hacia ellos.

"Entonces" Si me hubiese dejado yo lo habría hecho mejor "¿Están viviendo juntos?" Yo antes era quien sostenía su mano de esa manera.

"Si" El piloto le beso los nudillos, la mandíbula me rechino "Nosotros tenemos toda una vida planeada" ¡Antes era conmigo! Antes era yo.

¡Antes era yo!

"¡Kuso!" No pude terminar la frase antes de que alguien me bloqueará la boca y me empujará hacia otro salón, mi cuerpo choco con un escritorio, la puerta de ese salón se cerró, con la imagen de una pareja asquerosamente feliz dándose un tierno beso. Lo odie.

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso" Fue lo que musito quien me había forzado a mantener bajo perfil "Lo lamento" Un hombre de lentes gruesos y traje feo "Es mi aeropuerto"

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa por darle ese trabajo!" Grité golpeando lo más cercano que encontré, arrojándole un libro hacia la cara, estaba estallando.

"Ichimatsu"

"¡De seguro tú también lo sabias!" Gruñí traicionado por cada espectador "¿Cómo fue? ¿Se divirtieron viéndome la cara de tonto?" Queriendo romperme en llanto y explotar en cólera; era una destructiva y exquisita sensación "¿Tú los cubrías?" No era más que un niñato mimado "¿Te divertiste siendo la celestina?" Sus delgados labios se abrieron sorprendidos, las arrugas de su frente se suavizaron "¿Se divirtieron riéndose de mí?" No era más que un animal herido; protegiéndose para que no lo continuasen lastimando "¿Fue divertido?" Repetí cansado.

¡Basta!

"¿Qué te ha hecho?" Musito con una expresión diferente a todo lo que había recibido "Mírate" Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los mechones mordidos de mi cabello y mis irritadas ojeras "Eres un desastre" No me pregunto "Ya, ya" Tan solo me abrazo "Ya pasará" Y yo me deje hacer y deshacer.

Regresa.

Me quebré entre sus brazos recibiendo la primera pizca de humanidad desde que supe que él me había abandonado, desde que fui forzado a abrir los ojos y aceptar una nueva realidad. La vida que construimos ya no era más para nosotros dos, había sido olvidado; y esa soledad quemó, esa historia sin colores ni canciones. Las manos de Choromatsu fueron un consuelo maternal sobre mi espalda, humedecí su camisa hasta que me había cansado de llorar y la conferencia de prensa había cesado, las piernas me temblaban; lo dejé salir. Me había contenido tanto con emociones desconocidas que había permitido que estas me ahogaran. Ahora lo único que podía apreciar era tristeza. No más rabia, no más ira, no más rupturas psicóticas.

Solo quería que mi Karamatsu regresará con su manta brillante y sus canciones tristes en la lluvia. Por favor.

"Esto me duele" Balbuceé restregándome en su traje, ensuciándolo con la mezcla que estaba sobre mi cara "Quiero que se detenga"

"¿Te llevo a tu casa para que puedas descansar?" Fue la pregunta amable que me entrego, nos apartamos. Él lucía incomodo y fuera de lugar.

"No" Le respondí "Esta repleta de él" Me arrepentiría si lo dejaba entrar.

"¿A la de algún amigo?" La mueca de amargura de Todomatsu fue lo que resucito en mi mente antes de que la piel me quemará.

"Yo" Cínico e hipócrita "No tengo amigos" La traición era un precio de sangre a pagar "No más" Jyushimatsu no era una opción; él me admiraba. No me iba a romper para preocupar a esa sonrisa.

"Tú" Un suspiro murió en su garganta, sus ojos fueron rodados, robóticos y analíticos "¿Te quieres quedar en mi casa?" Qué curioso.

"Sí" Usualmente yo tenía su papel.

"Déjame ir por unas carpetas y nos vamos" Fue el murmullo forzado que me entrego antes de darme la espalda y volverme a cerrar la puerta del salón. Ya no había escandalo o noticia que armar, se había acabado.

¿Dónde me equivoque?

Quería arreglarnos.

Choromatsu me llevo hacia un auto pequeño y simple; gris, con dos asientos y repleto de latas de café a medio beber en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, era menos de lo que yo demandaría por mi trabajo, era sencillo. El camino fue incómodo y tenso; sabía que no éramos más que conocidos, y que él fue la bomba que me detono por el hecho de estar en el lugar, no había sido su culpa, tan solo mía y de él, no obstante, me permití arrastrar y consentir. Necesitaba que me alentaran a pararme, porque estaba cansado para luchar.

Fue un trayecto largo hacia la zona más miserable del centro, el edificio era viejo, los ladrillos estaban rayados y los vecinos eran amargados. Choromatsu me permitió ingresar a su hogar en el tercer piso, con un suelo de madera viejo y ruidoso, con un diminuto sofá al medio y una repisa. No pienses.

"Wow" Repleta de diplomas y trofeos "Esto" Me acerque hipnotizado para tomar las figurillas, algunos con forma de llave de sol, otro con pianos, teclados, micrófonos "No me lo esperaba" Él se rio entre labios quitándose el abrigo, arrojándolo en un brazo del sofá.

"Por supuesto que no lo hacías" Con una cara transmutada a nostalgia "Nadie lo hace" Los admiró.

"Dijiste que odiabas la música" Aquello fue un regaño, mis dedos limpiaron los bordes de un trofeo con la forma de primer lugar "Karamatsu me lo confirmo" Hiriéndome lo pronuncie. Se estaba haciendo tarde.

"La odio" Me respondió arrebatándome la estatua de las manos "Es lo que más detesto" Dejándola otra vez en su lugar. Era manía. Era obsesión.

"¿Y esto?" Cruce mis brazos.

"Me tomo mucho esfuerzo y tiempo ganármelos como para botarlos ahora" Respondió con simpleza, posando su atención en un marco de fotos "Fue un largo camino" Con un chico de cabellos rebeldes y verdes siendo abrazado por una sombra escarlata.

"¿Osomatsu?" Musite encontrando un arrogante parecido en su mirar.

"Osomatsu" Musito "Siempre es él" Ahora él era quien se abrazaba a sí mismo "Deberías estar agradecido" Sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" De pestañas delgadas y largas, de sombras doradas, de reflejos danzantes.

"Tú tienes la opción de apartarte de él" Nunca me había percatado de lo hermosos y nostálgicos que eran "Yo no" Choromatsu tampoco los podía ver.

"Eso" Colores perdidos.

"¿Quieres un café?" Me limite a negar con la cabeza "Pues yo si necesito uno así que me lo iré a preparar, ha sido un día muy largo" Se acaricio en cuello con duda "Siéntete como en tu hogar" Preferiría estar y sentirme en cualquier otro lugar. Las paredes de su apartamento también respiraban y los muros lloraban.

Quise obedecer y acomodarme en su sillón mientras el grito del hervidor era la música de fondo que llenaba la casa, centrar mi dolor en algún punto anónimo con un gris más oscuro cubriendo las cortinas por el atardecer, trate de mirar los trofeos, los manuales de vuelo, la lista de empleados, sin embargo, como un maldito maniático seguía regresando a ese cuadro, colgado, resaltando, la única gota de luz en un mundo de sombras y apartamentos en agonía a falta de quien los dejo, porque, en aquella fotografía ambos lucían tan felices. Mis manos repasaron los bordes dorados del marco, los dos se encontraban vistiendo conjuntos de cuadro, uno de sus lados se encontraba rapado, un violín era sostenido en alto, y una preciosa juventud había sido robada por el flash. La volví a acariciar, una rugosidad me obligo a darle vueltas para contemplar un papel pegado; fuera de lugar. Era una carta.

" _Veinticinco de Abril._

 _Para mi lindo Jade._

 _Cuando la vida se ponga difícil y quieras renunciar a tu sueño y te pongas histérico por algún contratiempo como lo hiciste hoy, quiero que recuerdes este día y como te sentiste al tocar conmigo, juntos en un escenario, siendo dueños del mundo en un pequeño café. Sé que las cosas no han salido como hemos esperado por este trabajo que te has visto obligado a tomar, no ha sido fácil lo nuestro, también estoy consciente de ello, no me eres indiferente, pero quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo lo que nos hemos hecho, no quiero renunciar a ti. Eres a quien más amo, y con esa misma perseverancia con la que yo te trato espero que te mantengas con la música._

 _Puedes hacerlo, nunca dejaré de creer en ti y en nuestro talento._

 _Somos jóvenes, tontos e imprudentes, por eso podemos tener el mundo a nuestros pies"_

Fue en ese momento en que esa misteriosa empatía, esa lastima disfrazada, esas extrañas y divergentes muecas atrapadas en un grueso cristal. Fue ese instante en donde el ofrecimiento de techo a un gato sin dueño.

"Estaban enamorados" Cobro sentido. Choromatsu no me trajo por buena persona ni me trato con gentileza por alguna clase de valores por los que era conocido en el aeropuerto, él me acogió porque éramos iguales.

"Si" Murmullo acomodado en el borde de la puerta "Estábamos perdidamente enamorados" Los lentes se le habían empañado por el vapor que se desprendía de la taza "Fuimos tan imprudentes con el futuro" Rio "Lo debimos pensar mejor" Atrapado en una mentira.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Me mordí la lengua arrepentido por preguntar Lo estaba utilizando como una mísera excusa para no pensar "Lo siento, yo" Él negó con la cabeza, acunando con fuerza el tazón de porcelana blanca; con una elegante y bella línea escarlata.

"Está bien" Musito haciéndome una seña para que me acomodase en el sillón "No es como si lo estuviese tratando de ocultar" Sin embargo "Puedes preguntar" La tristeza en su voz me hacía vacilar.

"¿Fue por Karamatsu?" Una melancólica sonrisa se apoyo contra el borde de la taza "Porque si es de esa manera yo puedo"

"No" Me interrumpió "Fue mucho antes de él" Había dolor "Las cosas simplemente no fueron lo mismo" Había ira "Eso fue lo que él me dijo" Había psicosis "Antes de romper" Había tanto de mí en él.

¿Todos los de corazón quebrados tendrían esta clase de conexión?

"Choromatsu" Lo llamé apreciando como su silueta se trataba de acomodar entre los cojines; ahora aquel diminuto apartamento parecía haberse perdido en una eternidad, con el tiempo escurriendo y un espejo mal puesto.

"Nunca lo entendí bien" Susurro centrándose en una lampará del techo; se estaba cayendo un tornillo a la vez "Yo amaba tanto tocar, me hacía tan feliz" Su nuca se acomodo en el respaldo "Sin embargo era un pasatiempo demasiado costoso" Reí con ironía esperando que la atmósfera dejará de pesar.

"Lo sé" recordando a un chico llorando a las afueras de un café al haber sido rechazado otra vez. Fue difícil.

"Debía conseguir un trabajo si quería seguir tocando, no podía dedicarme a pedir monedas a las afueras de las estaciones de metro" Fue duro, y él lo desperdicio como sino costase nada, como sino significase hogar nuestro dichoso viaje. No más ira.

"¿Por qué en el aeropuerto?" No más rabia ni rencor "Eres inteligente, pudiste buscar trabajo en cualquier lugar"

"Si" Era azul "Pero quería estar cerca de él" Solo dolor y tristeza "El sueño de Osomatsu era convertirse en piloto de cabecera y pensé que él se pondría feliz si yo ingresaba en la misma empresa" Solo melancolía.

"¿No fue de esa manera?" Y un inútil _qué hice mal._

"Al principio sí" Divago mientras dejaba que esas largas pestañas protegieran sus irritados ojos "Era como en esos viejos musicales, nosotros no teníamos nada más que una habitación" Una amarga sonrisa "Ni siquiera podíamos pagar una cama así que solo dormíamos en un colchón sobre el piso" La ambición "Quise darnos una vida mejor" La realidad "Empecé a trabajar más y él me dijo que eso me cambio" Se esfumo "El amor se fue" A veces eso hacía.

"Si yo hubiese sido tú habría renunciado al aeropuerto" Me sincere "Ver rehacer su vida mientras uno se queda estancado" Teníamos un hilo especial; uno gris "Soy masoquista pero no tanto" Choromatsu me sonrió por lo bajo cubriendo sus ojos con los mechones más largos de su flequillo; aquella era la expresión de la vergüenza. De la humillación.

"Quise hacer eso" Me confeso "Pero me había esforzado tanto en avanzar de posición que se me hacia una tontera renunciar a mis méritos solo por él" Tenía razón "Pensé que esta era mi forma de avanzar" No obstante, aquel corazón.

"Verlo salir con cada persona del aeropuerto no ayudo" Aun sangraba "¿Cierto?" Aún lloraba por él.

"Esperaba que lo hiciera, que me diera un golpe de realidad" Por más que esos ojos verdes lo intentasen "Pero no" Aún estaba enamorado del piloto "Como sus relaciones eran cortas siempre guarde la esperanza de que él regresará conmigo, que una tarde en un bar me dijera que se animaba a tratar otra vez porque había entendido nuestro error" Sus ojos fueron acunados por una delgada capa de amargura "Porque yo estaba listo para tratar otra vez, pendiente de él y sus errores, nunca lo deje de cuidar" Un martirio sin paga.

"Osomatsu no se escucha como la clase de persona que agradece esos detalles" Gruñí saboreando el dolor una vez más; era adictivo y trágico, era venenoso y chispeante, era una razón más para respirar.

"No lo es" Sus manos sostuvieron una cabeza hecha lio "Por supuesto no se lo dije jamás, habría sido patético que él supiera que aún pienso en él" Repleta de arrepentimiento, canciones sin terminar "Pero eso cambio" Y rincones con cuerdas de música rotas.

"Karamatsu" Inferí.

"Si" Teníamos una cicatriz compartida "Nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando conoció al copiloto" Sus labios se juntaron conteniendo el mal sabor "Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi poder para advertirle, intente dejar mis sentimientos de lado" Sus hombros se acomodaron en el sofá, derrotados "Es imposible" Su mano descanso sobre su nuca "Me pregunto cuál es el secreto para poder avanzar de esa manera" Murmullo para él "Me pregunto quién lo venderá"

"¿Todas las rupturas son así de dolorosas?" Fue lo que pregunte.

"No lo sé" Éramos un par de resentidos, con una borrachera de tristeza y el dolor en arrugas de piel "Solo he tenido una" Con un pedazo de polvo en lugar de corazón "Y años después no quiere cicatrizar" Y espinas para evitar el ingreso de alguien más.

"Gracias" Con sarcasmo le escupí "Eso es sumamente alentador" Él tan solo rio. Había una ventana a su derecha.

"Cuando quieras" Había entre nosotros una extraña y amarga electricidad.

"Oye, Choromatsu"

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

"¿Sí?" Perdí a mi otra mitad entre la soledad y la amargura. Lo habría intentado, me habría esforzado más.

Quería que regresará.

"Tú" Pero no lo haría "¿Quieres tocar música conmigo?" Yo lo obligaría.

Entre ese mundo de grises, cuerdas rotas y apartamentos en agonía, nadie nos podía salvar. Solo quedaba dejarse ahogar.

Quería a mi Karamatsu con su manta brillante y triste canción bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

 **noire00123:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Creo que cuando uno esta haciendo idioteces no se da cuenta de la gravedad de ellas hasta que es demasiado tarde; he estado allí, así que lo sé bien. Por Kara, uff, no sabes en lo que se metio, muy mala idea. Jyushi va a aparecer en casi todos los capítulos ahora, se le va a pegar a Ichi, es super complicado escribirlo a él porque es todo un enigma pero sí algo te puedo afirmar es que ama al de morado mucho, y por más que Kara sea su amigo no puede perdonar eso.

Oso es él, como que le acabo gustando eso sí ser el centro de los medios, y por el momento no puede pedir otra cosa que tener a Kara, pero Oso se aburre rápido de la gente. O amor, usted siempre me ayuda a echarle más fuego al fic, por favor no se detenga que me da vida.

Mi mejor amiga ama a Hamilton así que acá tienes me metió en el vicio, me encorazona que te gusta también! Y noo, es un honor recibir tus palabras, no tienes idea de lo feliz que haces a esta personita, siento que estoy en deuda, muchas gracias, de verdad, eres un sol. Y cuando los personajes ya maduren pueden ser felices, pero Kara tiene un largo camino. Largo. Muy largo.

No, que pena pero no fue intencional lo de la narración, aunque la volví a leer y lo entendí; creo que quedo así porque mientras escribir estaba pensando todo el rato en pobre Ichi! Lo estas engañando! Entonces no quedo 100% ahí, pero muchas gracias por igual soportar eso. Y si algún día llegas a hacer eso, porque soy super débil a los dibujos dime, tienes un lugar en mi cielito, que pena, pero es así.

Y muchas gracias! Muchas, muchas gracias!

 **E:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Lo siento, enserio no pensé que sería tanta angustia hasta me sorprendo a mi misma con lo corta venas que quedo, perdón! Y sé que la narración esta densa y confusa, trato de arreglar eso, estoy en ello.

¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no creo que haya una sola definición de amor, pero si es aceptar a la otra persona de manera incondicional, no siempre estar de acuerdo pero tener el interés para arreglarlo, trabajar juntos en defectos y al menos saber que puedes contar con el otro en la adversidad y Kara dejo de hacer eso, suena medio crudo pero cuando oso llego Ichi le dejo de importar, y simplemente se rindio, y como Ichi es explosivo y nunca es sincero tampoco supo bien que hacer y al final trato de sostener solo la relación, y la cosa no funciona así. No debería.

Muchas gracias por leerlo en primer lugar y escribirme un comentario en segundo.

Perdón, sé que este capítulo quedo aún peor por la angustia, pero en el momento las emociones siempre son exageradas y parece el fin del mundo, y no lo es, y eso es algo que Ichi va a aprender con fuerza que no sabia que tenía.

Mil gracias! Espero que estés bien!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei!

Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta cosa despúes de tanto tiempo, aunque la verdad no sabía que era una de tus Otps, aun tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ti.

Creo que mi problema es que los hago medios humano corta venas y por eso todo queda denso y asqueroso, perdón! Tu escribes tan bonito, me gustan mucho tus obras! Lo dire siempre.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras como siempre eres super adorable conmigo!

Gracias!

 **Guest:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Primero, gracias, porque no hay cosa que ame más que esa clase de preguntas, ahora sino te importa las tratare de responder.

Ichi lo amaba, al menos cuando la relación comenzó, lo suficiente para que le duela de esta manera perderlo, pero luchar por él, Ichi es un personaje medio apocalíptico que no le gusta, o no se atreve a ir a irrumpir. Es cierto, Oso mañana es capaz de irse con Choro porque se canse, pero Kara esta super embobado, nunca espero que le gustase de esa manera, y era por conveniencia el no decirle nada a Ichi, pero a fin de cuentas lo lastimaba, y se supone que le importaba; y el principio de una buena relación es la sinceridad, así que ¿Donde quedo eso? No tiene problemas en darsela a Oso.

Puede que insista un poco más, al menos una explicación en persona, el quedo resentido porque no tiene respuestas, así que espera otra confrontación.

Muchas gracias, ¿Sabes? Eres de los poquitos que entienden a Kara, no creo que sea culpa de nadie al 100% una relación es de a dos, y valore mucho tu comentario, solo quería que supieras eso.

Muchas gracias enserio!

 **CREEK:** Hola y muchas gracias.

Ay mi vida, me causa mucha ternura tu comentario.

Lamento haberme demorado tanto, espero que de todas formas te guste.

Muchisimas gracias!

* * *

Este es probablemente el capítulo más cargado que les suba, porque fue todo el tiempo escribir a un animalito herido que esta entre triste y enojado, y como es su primera ruptura no lo entiende bien y esta solo y confundido, así que probablemente esto fue un caos.

Por otro lado Kara esta en su mundo, no tiene ni idea de la magnitud de las emociones de Ichi, como Ichi realmente no ve lo que siente Kara, cada quien interpreta como quiere, cada quien es el antagónico del otro.

Uno siempre va a ser el villano en la vida de alguien más, mejor ser memorable. No recuerdo donde leí eso pero realmente me gusto y le encuentro razón.

Bueno ojala haya sido de su agrado.

Si usted leyo hasta acá tiene un lugar en mi corazón, estoy muy agradecida de que lo haya leido y pues de acá habrá más desarollo de otro personajes.

¡Muchas gracias!

¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Bonito fin de semana.


End file.
